Memories That Last Forever
by squashedstarkid
Summary: They were best friends when they were young. They were separated when he was 12 and she was 11. It was hard for both of them. What happens when they meet again? JackXOC
1. Chapter 1

I had written a couple stories before. I read them over and decided that I didn't like them. So I am actually going to try this one. Tell me what you guys think.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Pirates. Although it would be nice. But I do own the characters that you don't recognize..

Well here goes. And this is all in my character's point of view.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself in a four poster bed with silk sheets and fluffy pillows. I looked around and saw the deep mahogany desk across from me with nothing but two books stacked neatly on it. There was a wooden wardrobe, which I am assumed contained dresses in them. There was one of those changing things that girls change behind and a large set of curtains diagonally across from me.

I slowly threw the covers off of me and stepped down onto the cold hard floor. I looked down my body to find myself in a silk white nightgown. Not something I would ever wear. I spotted a pair of fluffy slippers next to my feet. I slid my feet in and smiled at the warmth they gave my gigantic feet. I toddled over to the curtains and pulled them open revealing the most beautiful view that I had ever seen.

There it was. The ocean, my gift to freedom, it was right there in front of me. For so long I had wanted to see it, I had wanted to stand on the deck of a ship and feel the ocean breeze in my hair. The ocean, it was so blue. It was so beautiful next to the dark oak wood of ships on the port. Oh the ships, if only I could get upon one. Just to see what it was like, that was all I wanted. All the many types of ships, all with different types of sails, different colours amazed me. There was nothing more beautiful. I wanted to climb right down from this window and walk over and just gaze upon all these ships.

I was just about to open the door to the balcony to feel the breeze when there was a knock on the door. "Miss," said a soft voice on the other side. "Yes?" I said back softly. "Can I come in?" The voice said back. I quickly walked back to the bed and draped the covers over me again and said "Yes," once again.

In came a woman, a petite woman with a blue dress and a pinafore on top. She wore a bonnet on her head, and had white tights with small black shoes on her feet. She walked over to me and put her hand on my head.

"Oh. It seems as if you still have a fever Miss." The woman said.

"I have a fever? I have been sick?" I asked. So I have been sick? And they brought me here. But where is here?

"Yes Miss. You were lying on the dock of this port all soaked, and Governor Swann found you and had you brought back here to help you Miss. We dried you off and put you in this bed, and found you had come down with a terrible fever." The woman replied.

"Oh." That was all I could come out with. I was soaked and lying on the dock? What is going on here? How come I don't remember any of this?

"Please Miss stay in bed. Do not get up. I will be back in a moment with your medicine." She said as she walked out of the room.

Medicine, what kind of medicine? And who was this really nice woman? I am guessing she works here but seriously who is she? Where am I?

"Here Miss, take this." She said and gave me a spoon of some deep red colour. I swallowed the liquid in a gulp and coughed. She handed me a glass of water which I chugged in a second.

"Miss, please stay in bed. Governor Swann will come and check on you in a minute." She said as she started to walk out of the room.

"Wait! I don't know your name, if say I wanted to call you." I said.

"That does not matter miss." She replied.

"Please. You have been a great help to me, and I would love to be able to have you help me again." I said. Wow. Where was this coming from? I was not usually this polite. This is rather strange. What has happened to me?

"I am Catalina Miss. Now please relax." She smiled as she shut the door behind her.

So I have been sick with a fever and was found lying on the deck of this port? This is very strange. I don't ever remember being on a boat, or being thrown overboard for that matter. I rested my head against the pillow trying to recall what had happened when a white wig peered through the door.

"Miss Knox. How are you feeling this morning?" Governor Swann asked.

"I am feeling much better. Thank you for bringing me in. One question though. How do you know my name?" I asked still being polite. I am being polite? Since when have I been polite? Oh crap.

"That is good. Well, you told us when we brought you in. After you woke up, we asked you what your name was. And you said Bryn Knox."

"Oh. I did. Well thank you again for bringing me in." I said as I smiled.

"You're most welcome Miss Knox. There is a light blue dress in there that you can wear. We kept your clothes on the chair, but please Miss Knox, wear the dress, you would look most weird in your clothes." Governor Swann explained pointing to the wooden wardrobe beside the door.

"Oh. Of course Governor, that makes sense. Thank you." I said as he walked out of the room, nodded his head and walked out the door.

There is a dress in the wardrobe for me to wear? Are you serious? I don't do dresses. It is just not me. I have been a strict pants and shirt girl all the way. Ok. Well the Governor said I would look weird in my clothes so I have to wear the dress. It can't be all that bad. Can it? I walked over to the wardrobe and opened the door. There was a dress. It didn't look all that bad. I slowly took it out and laid it on the bed. Oh. It was one of those dresses in which a corset was needed. No way! No way am I wearing a dress with a corset. It was not a bad looking dress though; it just had way too much lace.

"Miss Knox. May I come in?" Catalina's voice came from the door.

"Yes." I responded.

In came Catalina with the corset in her hand, and along with her was another lady.

"Miss Knox, please come over here, Danielle and I will assist you in putting on this corset." Catalina said as she walked over to the changing thing.

I walked slowly over with a disgusted look on my face, but shook it off before Catalina or Danielle could see. They took off my nightgown and that left me in this weird under dress thing. I swear I had never seen one of those before. Catalina put the corset on top and Danielle came behind me and took the laces. She laced them up and pulled them tightly. It was a little too tight, no not a little A LOT too tight. Ok. I can't breathe. Apparently corsets were supposed to not let you breathe. How fun. Danielle slipped over to the bed and came back with the dress. They put the dress over my head and made sure it was all creased in the right places and sat in the right position. I turned around and saw a mirror on the wall. Wow. What a coincidence. Wow. I look ridiculous. And my messy ponytail didn't help either.

Oh gosh. My hair, my precious hair, what are they going to do to it? It was like Catalina read my thoughts or something. She brought me around to the chair by the desk and sat me down.

"Miss Knox. We will now do your hair. Anything particular you had in mind?" Catalina asked in her soft voice.

"Nothing too fancy Catalina. Please." I said looking at both her and Danielle.

Both Danielle and Catalina nodded. They began playing with my hair. And by playing I mean holding it up, the putting it back down and doing all kinds of weird stuff with it. After about say 45 minutes they settled on making two braids and somehow tying them in the back of my head. They curled the ends of my hair too. I have to say it looked pretty nice. I hate to admit it, but I like it.

"Miss Knox. Please come with me." Catalina said as she led me out of the room, and down the stairs.

Wow. Look at that chandelier. It is incredible. That is one honking big chandelier. I followed Catalina past the incredibly awesomely big chandelier and into what I think is called the foyer. Inside I saw Governor Swann who seemed as if he was waiting for someone.

"Ah. Miss Knox. Please follow me to the courtyard." Governor Swann said as he saw me.

I followed him to the courtyard, and heard these words. "Anyone who has any objection to the killing of this man please speak now." I looked up and saw none other than him. My best friend from since I was really little. He was standing there, ready to be hanged. I don't know how I recognized him, I guess because when we were little he told me exactly what he wanted to look like when he grew up and became famous among the seven seas. I knew right then and there I had to do something.

"I object!" I yelled as I ran up toward him.

Governor Swann tried to grab my arm but I shook it away and rushed up. I stood right in front of the man and spat in his face.

"You can't hang this man." I said.

"And why can I not?" The hang man said.

"Because I forbid you to, and I don't see a reason in hanging a perfectly innocent man." I said.

A completely random person from the crowd yelled "Miss. Do you even know why he is being hung?"

"No. Tell me," I said still pretty upset about all of this.

"He has committed a terrible act of piracy. He stole an important piece of parchment from Lord Cutler Beckett." The man said.

"He stole a piece of parchment? Oh come on."

"It was the one piece that stated all of Cutler Beckett's plans."

"Wait. Wait. Did you say Lord Beckett?" I asked shocked.

The boy nodded his head.

Lord Beckett is here? This is not good. I sank to the floor and just sat there, staring into space.

"Miss. Get up. Save me!" the man being hung said.

"Oh. Right, I am sorry. I will not let you hang this man. I will take him; I will watch over him and punish him for what he has done. You cannot hang him." I tried to explain.

The hang man, the guy who hangs people sighed. He walked over and cut the rope that was sitting around the man's neck.

I took the man's hand and pulled him away. His hands were so rough. Then again, they always were. I dragged him away to a corner and wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders. He obviously thought this was very strange. He pushed me away and looked at me with a strange look on his face.

"Who are ye Miss? Who said ye could be huggin' me?" The man responded.

"I am your friend. And I said I could be hugging you. Don't you remember?" I said.

"No." He responded.

"Bryn Knox." I smiled and bowed like we had always done when we were younger.

"Bryn Knox. I know ye from somewhere." The man said.

I nodded. "Think. It will come to you."

The man smiled a smile that only he could smile. It was him. It was my best friend from so long ago. After I left I never thought I would actually see him again. My best friend in the whole world…

* * *

Please Review. I want at least 5 reviews before I update. And I have summer break starting soon. So I will be checking. All it takes is the push of that little button. Not that hard people. Come on.

- Captain Tash


	2. Chapter 2

I had written a couple stories before. I read them over and decided that I didn't like them. So I am actually going to try this one. Tell me what you guys think.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Pirates. Although it would be nice. But I do own Bryn Knox.

Well here goes. And this is all Bryn's point of view.

I have 30 hits and 1 review. Is it that hard to push the button and at the least say 'good story. i like it. update soon.' That is all I am asking for. Although I would like the long ones too. They are always a big help and make me feel good. Thanks soo much!! I love all of you who read it! Thanks.

* * *

…Jack Sparrow.

He had changed so much. He was so different from the 12 year old boy I remembered. His hair was longer, and had dreadlocks. He wore the red bandana and had many sets of beads hanging from his hair. He had a mustache and a goatee braided with beads on it. It was just how he had always wanted to look when he became the greatest pirate of the seven seas. The young boy I remember always had short hair and a small red baseball cap that was always worn backwards. He would always try and convince his mother to let him grow out his hair. She would just laugh and cut it short again. I guess it was his face that I remembered him from. The sad look on his face gave it all away. I would get that when I did something wrong, or didn't agree with something he said. I knew right then and there it was him.

"Belay that. Ye mean t' say that ye be th' Bryn Knox?" Jack said.

"The Bryn Knox, I am honoured." I smiled.

"I mean th' Bryn Knox that was me best scallywag when we were sprogs." Jack said in his sexy pirate accent.

"Your best scallywag when we were sprogs? Where did you pick up this horrid language?" I teased.

"Eh. I mean. My best friend when we were kids. As ye normal scallywags say it." Jack tried to correct himself.

"Silly Jack, you said you would never pick up that bloody pirate accent." I said as I looked deep into his eyes.

"Really? I don't ever remember sayin' that."

"It was a while ago. So Jack…" I started but was cut off my Jack's hand on my mouth.

"Shh. I hear someone comin'." Jack whispered.

He pulled me deeper in the corner. I was pressed up against his body. I could feel his warmth and his arm around me holding me close to him. No stop it Bryn. Now is not the time to be thinking about Jack.

I heard voices around the corner. They were deep and were speaking way too fast for me to understand. I turned to Jack and gestured for him to listen. He nodded and tightened his grip on both my waist and on my mouth.

"So th' beauty stayin' at th' Governor's household. Her name be Bryn Knox? She saved Jack Sparrow from bein' hanged? Really? How does she know 'im? Why would she save 'im? Oh. Ye dunno then? Lord Cutler Beckett has a reward fer gettin' her back ye say? How much? 25,000 doubloons? Time t' go find this Bryn Knox." This was the one man who was talking. Jack just got the words from the one man since the others were talking too slowly.

We saw the men leave the cove and trot onto a ship. Jack let go of me and I pulled away quickly and turned to face him.

"Well?" I asked.

"They found out that ye saved me.'n apparently thar be 25,000 doubloon reward fer ye t' be returned t' Lord Cutler Beckett." Jack explained.

"25,000 doubloons? I am that expensive?" I smiled and turned to Jack who had that Jack sad look on his face.

Jack looked at me with the sad Jack face and turned away. He sauntered away towards the door of the most famous pub in Port Royale.

So he is just going to leave me here when people are after me? What kind of friend is he? I ran after him screaming his name 'Jack! Jack!'

"Bryn jus' go. I don't wants t' do this. I really don't. I needs th' doubloons 'n 'twould be a nice reward. But ye were always me best heartie. I can nah do this. If I didn' remember who ye were I would 'ave taken ye straight t' Beckett aft I had some fun wit' ye. Ye be a mighty beautiful lass, 'n I wish I had th' chance t' get t' know th' new ye, but I can nah. If anyone realizes who ye be, ye will be taken t' Beckett right away. So jus' go. Don't make me th' bad scallywag here fer nah lootin' ye t' 'im. Jus' go back. Savvy?" Jack explained and sat down at the bar.

I stood there speechless. He was going to take me to Beckett? How could he? I thought he was my friend. After everything that we have been through. I hated him. I know that was a little harsh. But hey it's true. He was going to give me in, rather than save me. What kind of friend is he? I didn't want it to happen but it did. There they were, streaming down my face: tears. I tried to wipe them away, but they kept streaming out of my eyes. I ran out of the bar and back to the Governor's house. I didn't care if Beckett saw me. I really didn't. He had already ruined my life. What more could he do?

As I reached the house I saw Beckett pacing back and forth in front of the door. I slowly trudged up to him and put my head down. He noticed I was there and stepped down the stairs and turned to face me.

"Where HAVE you been? I have been looking everywhere for you. Why do you have tears in your eyes Bryn honey?" Beckett asked emphasizing the have.

"Bryn honey?! Since when do you call me that? Since when do you care if I am crying? What has gotten into you? You have always hated me and now you care if I am crying?" I screamed and kneed his groin and ran up to the door.

I tried to push open the door. It was locked. I didn't have a key, and I knew nothing of a secret doorway that would lead me into the house. The only way I would be let in, was if someone came out or if Beckett opened the door. There was no way Beckett was opening the door, and well he was kind of on the floor in pain. I walked over to him and started to apologize when he pushed me causing me to fall hard on the cold stone.

"Guards! Take her inside and lock her in her room. Now!" Beckett tried to yell through his pain.

Yes! I had gotten him hard. Well he did deserve it after all the pain he had caused me. I mean seriously, who would do that to an innocent little girl. And No. I am not going to tell you what he did. If I even tried, first of all it would take forever and secondly it would only cause me to cry. And I do not cry. Well except when I am truly hurt. That doesn't usually happen. I do not know why I cried when Jack left. I guess because I hadn't seen him in so long and then he was here and the all of a sudden he was gone again. Ok enough about Jack.

Just as I stopped thinking about him the guards had rushed over and pulled me up off the floor. They were really rough. Geez. Be nice to the lady. They dragged me up through the doorway and up the stairs. And by drag I mean like literally pulling me up the stairs.

Now I was screaming and squirming out of their grip. It is not that easy. These men had very strong grips. That's probably why they were guards and not wimpy Lord Cutler things like Beckett. And yes he is wimpy. He didn't have enough strength to drag me up to my room so he had someone else do it for him.

The two guards pushed me into my room. They shut the door and locked it from the outside. They must have put something up against the door, because when I tried to push, it was not opening.

All I could do now was sit here and think. But firstly I really had to get out of this dress. I stood up and tried to find a zipper or some way to get this off. This was impossible. I then came up with an idea. I found my boot underneath the chair and stuck my hand in it. I was searching for my knife. Where is my knife? Those stupid people stole my knife. Am I supposed to stay in this stupid dress the whole entire time? I looked down at my breasts and set my hands on the seam of the dress and ripped. I think I just ripped the entire dress. Yes! I ripped the dress off of me and stepped out of it and kicked it across the room. That felt really excellent. I glided over to the dress and jumped on it. I stomped and kicked and smiled a huge grin. It was a evil grin.

I coughed. I wheezed and realized the corset was still on me. I needed my knife for this. Stupid knife stealers! I reached my hands behind my back and fidgeted with the knots in my back. Slowly the knots became undone. Yes! I will be free from this thing that was cutting my air supply. Finally I pulled this stupid corset off and sighed a big sigh of relief. I was free! There was no way I was going to ever wear one of those again. No matter how much they beg and plead I will not put one on. I tore this under dress thing off as well. I ran over to the chair and grabbed my clothes. I pulled my pants on. I then put my shirt, vest and sash. I put the belt over my head so it sit on my shoulders. I pulled my boots on my feet and searched around for my sword belt. And once again, my sword belt was stolen. Why are they doing this to me? Can't they give me either my knife or my sword?

I opened the closet, in hope that my sword might be in there. Oh wow. Just what I thought. Not in there. If they were to hide my sword and my knife where would they put it? I really didn't know. I pulled my hair up into a quick ponytail and let my bangs fall across my face. I raced out the door and down the stairs into that foyer thing. I sneaked around the corner and pushed open a door. In this room there was one closet. Just one. I wondered why a whole room would be wasted just to put a wardrobe in. I opened the door and saw none other than my sword belt. My beautiful red and gold sword belt. And right next to it was my knife in its gold case. I snatched them and dashed out of the room. I ran towards the front door and pushed it open. Down the stairs I ran, and then bumped into someone at the front of the gate. He turned around and grabbed my arms really hard. He pulled me back towards the house and sat me down on the steps. It was the one person I was hoping I wouldn't run into. That always happened. When you don't want to see someone, they pop out of nowhere. It drove me absolutely crazy. What am I to do? Of all the people he was most definitely not the person I needed to see right now. He would just make everything worse and would only terrorize me more and make me even more pissed I am now. I might even have a freak attack and throw things around and hit people. I had done that once before. When I was really little, my mother told me I couldn't do something and it made me really sad. I threw my pillow up against the wall and hit a picture frame that fell off the wall. That made me mad so I threw more things around the room, broke more pictures and even broke glass things. That was just a little attack I had. I had punched people for being mad and now felt like one of those times. I just wanted to smack this man. For everything he had done to me. After all he really does deserve it. So I am going to. I am going to do it. I want to punch him in the face. His stupid face. Here goes. I raised my arm and punched him in the nose. He screamed and hit me. I smiled, stood up and said two words.

* * *

Well. I couldn't help myself. I had to update. This time I really want at least 5 reviews. I will NOT update unless I have 5 reviews. Not 5 in total but 5 new ones.

Thanks. I love all of you who are reading it!

-Captain Tash

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates or any of the characters. If I did, well the Jack would be all mine. But sadly I don't. I only own Bryn Knox

Well here is the next chapter. This was so hard to write. Especially those first two words. Thanks to CaptainESavvy for supplying me with ideas for words... I love you!!

I want to say Thanks to all my reviewers: CaptainESavvy, MusicalLife17, .insane.lil.piratess., lina and aquakim! Thank you guys so much! I love you!

* * *

Arrogant Bastard!!

And with that I kneed him in the groin yet again and stormed to the gates. I couldn't take him anymore. He had already tortured me enough. And when I say torture, I literally mean torture. He ruined my life. He killed my mother. Not literally. But because of him she died. Because of all the stress he caused her. And my father. Well I never met my father. He set out to become a pirate when I was born. He couldn't handle a child. I would have really loved to meet him though. I hope one day I will and maybe he could teach me some skills. Some pirate skills. Things that I would actually need to know in the future. Important pirate skills. Maybe how to successfully kill a man, or rid them of their dignity. Wait. I have already done that. Hahaha. I rid uhm... well Beckett of his dignity. After all that kneeing I doubt he is ever going to have kids.

I just ran. I didn't know where I was going, I was just going. I needed to get as far away from Beckett as I possibly could. The more I was around him, the more I remembered. I did not need to remember it. I did not need to remember it at all. It had scarred me for life. It was the ultimate reason I am the way that I am now. I began to take my anger out on other people. I began to yell a lot more. I would throw things around and spaz. It became the only reason I knew how to take out my anger. It was his fault, its what he did to my mother. He kept doing it. I don't know how he knew my mother. I don't know why he would. I don't know why my mother would want to know such an asshole. Sorry mind my language. But he was. That was exactly what he was.

He deserved all that yelling I did, and all that groin kneeing. He deserved every last bit of it. I was never going to apologize for it. He will never get an apology from me no matter how much he begs. No matter what he does to me, or says. I will not apologize.

I was still running by the way. Running as fast as I could. I have never run that fast. It was my way of getting away from Beckett as fast as I could. I think the best to have done would probably have killed him right then and there. But the I would have people after me. More people than already are.

And about those 25,000 doubloons. That sign is going to be up again. And now the reward will probably be a lot more than it was before. And Jack is going to be wanting that money. Meaning we will most likely never going to be friends like we were again.

I sighed and sat down up against a tree. Yes a tree. There was a random tree there. I needed to think. I needed to free my brain from all Beckett thoughts and all Jack thoughts. They need to get out of my head. I have to stop thinking about it. Damn! Ouch. That hurt. Well slapping myself isn't going to do anything. Maybe if I hit my head against this tree. OUCH! That hurts even more. Maybe this isn't a good idea. I punched the tree instead. OK this feels good. This does. Maybe I should continue punching the tree. I did. I punched it a couple times. As I pulled my hand away about the 5th time I realized my knuckles were bleeding. Now Beckett can see the pain he put me through. All this blood pouring out of my hands proves the pain I have been caused. I was going to continue punching the tree when I felt a strong hand grab my wrist.

"I don't think that is a good idea Miss." A soft yet deep voice said.

I turned to see a man dressed in the typical pirate clothes. I can't be bothered to explain them. He was slightly taller than me and had hair that was wavy and was at about his shoulders. I have to admit he was kind of cute. But a guy like this already has a girlfriend. There was no way I had a chance.

"Thanks for warning me, but I really need to take my anger out on something. And this is working very well." I said.

"What made you so mad?" The man asked.

"And tell me why I would actually tell you that?" I sneered and tried again to continue punching the tree.

"Stop." He grabbed my wrist again. "Because I might be able to help you find another way to take your anger out." He said.

That seemed reasonable. But I don't even know this guy. How am I to trust him? I don't trust very many people and I don't trust easily either.

"OK. Fine. I will stop punching the tree if you will stop grabbing my arm. I don't like it." I scoffed.

"I will. My name is Will Turner. What's yours?" He said really politely.

"The name you will never know." I snickered, turned around and walked away.

He grabbed my wrist yet again.

"You promised you would stop grabbing my wrist! What will it take to get you away from me?" I screamed. Yes scream.

"Telling me you name and what beautiful girl like you is doing out so late at night. And here too."

"That is a lot of questions. Fine. I am Bryn Knox. I ran away from Lord Cutler Beckett and I needed to get away. Just away. I didn't come here for a reason. Happy?" I stated.

"Did you say Lord Cutler Beckett?!" Will asked seeming really shocked.

"Yeah... Why?"

"I despise him. He locked Elizabeth up." Will said as he looked as if he was trying to hold in tears.

"Elizabeth? Is she your little girlfriend?" I teased. Teasing people is fun.

"No. She is my fiancée."

"Oh. Well. I think I despise Beckett more than you. A lot more than you."

"I am sure you do. Would you care to join me for a drink?" Will asked very politely.

"I would love to."

I walked with Will into the pub which was named Seventeen Cats. Interesting name for a pub. We both ordered some rum. We must have talked for at least a couple hours. I didn't really tell him much. It was more of me listening to him. It was good though. It helped me get my mind off of you know who and it was a lot less painful than punching a tree. Which my hands are still bleeding from. I just put a napkin over them to soak up the blood. Yeah so the blood will soak through and I will have bloody napkins on my hands. But hey. Who cares? I know I don't. Will can really talk. He was telling me some sappy story about him and Elizabeth. I was occasionally nodding my head to show that I was listening. I sighed and looked down at my hands. I really did punch that tree hard. My knuckles were really bleeding. Maybe I do need help. Maybe I do need something to help stop the blood. Nah. I am brave. I am not wimpy. I don't need any...before I could think the rest of that thought the napkin started to stick to my knuckles. It hurt like hell. I wanted to scream out. I wanted to yell. I turned to the bartender and showed him my hands. And what does he do? He freaks out. He starts yelling and saying that I am some crazy girl who has just killed someone. Not the response I was looking for. Will looked down at my hands and asked me why I hadn't told him. Well lets see. I don't know you that well, and I don' t trust you that well. Maybe that's why. The more I wasn't doing, the more it hurt. It began to stick more and more to my knuckles. That's it. I needed to scream. I don't care how many people looked at me. It hurt like hell. No it was worse than that. I am not sure even if there is such pain. But that's what it was.

"OW!" I screamed. That was a hell of a loud scream. Everyone in the room turned to look at me.

There was one man in the corner of the room. He was sitting on one chair, but his legs were propped up on another chair. He had his hat covering his face. I couldn't see what he was wearing or anything for that matter. All I saw were the boots. I recognized them from somewhere. I am just not sure as to where. He didn't move all he did was sigh and say,

"Geez lass! Ye broke me ear drums wit' that piercin' scream. Wha' be yer bloody problem?"

I turned towards the voice. I recognized it. The accent and the tone of the voice too. It sounded familiar. A little too familiar.

"Well I don't know Mister, my hands are bloody bleeding. What else am I supposed to do? They hurt like hell and I couldn't think of anything else to do." I shouted this across the room in hope that he heard it.

"Seriously? Oh lass. How can I be o' service? How can dear ole Jack be o' service t' ye?" The man said.

"Just get me something I can wrap around my hands with, so I can put pressure and stop the bleeding." I said not realizing that he said his name was Jack.

"Anythin' fer a pretty lass like ye. I shall be back in less than 30 seconds love."

He was right. He was literally back in less than 30 seconds. Don't ask me how I know that. Maybe I did count it. Well that's what you do when you are in pain and someone has gone off to get help. He looked down at my hands and took them in his. It sent a shiver down my body. Those hands. I know them. I have felt them in mine before. I don't remember who, but I held them once. They were warm, rough but also somewhat soft. I didn't want him to let go. He had wrapped the piece of cloth around both my hands and tied a knot. He was so gentle about it, so careful as to not hurt me further. He looked next to me to find Will.

"ahoy eunuch. mind if i plunder that seat from ye so i can sit next t' th' pretty lass?" The man said.

"Firstly. I am not a eunuch and secondly No. I was sitting here first. Jack go find another seat. And go find another wench to flirt with. There are so many here." Will said totally coming back for what the man had originally said.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" I questioned as I turned to watch him stare at Will's expression.

"It's Cap'n Jack Sparrow lass." The man in the hat said.

"Arsehole!" I screamed as I slapped him across the face. Ouch!! That hurt. Remind me never to do that again. It's not a very good idea. I would have run away at that precise moment but I couldn't. I just stood there clutching my hand. I was in so much pain I wasn't even looking anywhere. I was just staring into space trying to rid myself of this pain and this man. He didn't even move. Jack that is. He just stood there. He had a huge grin on his face. He was just smiling at me, smiling and looking up and down my body. I tried to ignore him. The more I tried the more I thought about him. The more I wanted to look at him, and soak in all those memories I had of him that I was trying to forget for the last 2 days. It is not that easy. No matter how hard I tried. No matter how hard I tried I would never, could never forget him. Stupid Jack.

"'tis nah nice t' call Jack an asshole lass." Jack said.

I wanted to slap him again. But I know if I did that my hand would start hurting again. I could not go through another moment of pain like I did a second ago. But I needed to slap him. He deserved it. For just leaving me and not even attempting to save me from Beckett. How could he? Jack then turned and glanced over at me. It was the kind of glance that would make any girl swoon. But not me. Not at all. I will not fall for this. I will not fall under his spell. I had just met him after like what? 15 years? I was not going to fall for him. Not yet. I slammed my hand against the table. It hurt like hell. But it felt good on the inside. I had to take my anger out again. I know I had just done it before I had met Will. But it needed to be done. I hated him. And I hated myself for thinking I liked him. I don't.

"Lass come 'ave fun wit' ole jack. we know both ye 'n i wants it." Jack snickered.

"NO!" I screamed. And this time I ran. It's not like me to run away. But I had to get away from him. He was driving me insane. He ran after me yelling at me to come back. No way. Maybe after he remembered who I was maybe I would go back.

"Bryn! Bryn Knox..." Jack started to say. He...he remembers me, all of a sudden.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it! YAY!! Thanks. 7 more reviews before I update. Thanks. I love you!!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates or any of the characters. If I did, well the Jack would be all mine. But sadly I don't. I only own Bryn Knox

Thanks to all my reviewers. I love you guys!

Yeah I said I wanted 7 reviews but hey I wanted to update and I know you guys wanted me to. So I am.

* * *

"You...You remember me. How come you didn't remember me when you were in there??" I said with my back to him.

He grabbed my shoulder to turn me around. I tried to resist but he was stronger than I was and managed to do it. I wouldn't look into his eyes. Those gorgeous eyes. Those brown eyes. I wanted to look at them, but I couldn't. I knew that if I did I would probably remember everything. All the things I was trying to forget.

"Well. 'twas dark in there. I couldn't see you. 'n Bryn. I am so deeply sorry. I didn't mean t' cause you all that pain. You know I didn't. I...well...It's jus'. I miss you. I missed all th' fun we had. I jus'...well... I didn't want t' hurt you." Jack said.

I looked at Jack. It was the way he said it. I just couldn't say anything mean to him. To that face. It was the Jack face. The pout. The mustache. The pout and the mustache. Its sexy. Why is it so sexy? NO! Bryn Stop! I will not think about Jack. I can't. I won't. I wanted to say something to him. But I had no idea what to say. I didn't want to say anything mean, but I didn't know anything else I could say.

"Jack that is the most stupidest thing I have ever heard." I said quickly.

Did I just say that? Oh no. There goes any chance of any sort of relationship. I want a relationship? Since when? What's going on? Bryn! What is wrong with you? I wanted to slap myself on the head. But if I did that I knew my bloody hand would hurt again even though Jack had carefully put cloth on my hand.

"Jack. I...I didn't mean it!" I tried to cover up for what I said.

"No. Don't talk t' me Bryn. I tried t' confess everythin'. I told you how I felt. 'n you put me down. You don't care at all how I feel. I dunno wha' kind o' friend you are. I never want t' see you again. Never." Jack said, wiped his finger under his eye and walked away.

"Jack!" I screamed.

He waved me off and continued walking. I am being polite all of a sudden. Something is wrong with me. I think its all Jack's fault. He has turned me into this weird polite freak. I don't like it. I need to go back to the way I am. I know that sounds really stupid and that I probably should be starting to act all polite. But it's not me. I am just not like that. I know its polite to be polite but I can't do it. I refuse. No way am I going to turn into this polite freak. No matter what other people say to try and make me like this. I will not do it.

I wanted Jack back. I didn't mean it like that. Don't start thinking perverted thoughts. I am not like that. I mean as a friend. I liked all the fun we used to have.

We would go fishing in the lake. Climbing trees. Sneaking around the house, spying on my mother. It was fun. I remember every little detail. I wonder if he does. I hope he does. I want him. Back. The only thing I knew I could do was to run after him. But what was I going to say?

_Jack. I am sorry. I didn't mean it and you know I didn't. _No. That is what I said before.

_Jack. I am sorry I said that. I forgive you. I really do. _No. That's childish.

_Jack please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you. I was just still a little mad at you for leaving me to be caught by Beckett. I really didn't mean it. You know me. Will you forgive me? _Yes. That is good. But its so God damn polite. Maybe thats a good thing Bryn.

I ran out of the club. It was where I saw Jack go. I ran straight ahead. The only way I could go. I saw lines of ships along the dock. Maybe he went back to his ship. But which one was his ship? I don't ever remember him telling me any ideas of ship names when we were little. This was going to be really hard.

I stopped in front of one ship. It had black sails and was most probably the biggest ship along the whole dock. I took a wild guess and assumed this was Jack's ship. After all he always said he wanted a big ship. I walked up to the ship and looked around. There was not a person in sight. Well now this is really going to be hard. How do I find Jack if there is no person on this stupid ship? Gah! I kept turning around in circles in hope that someone would... maybe come out of nowhere. Just as I thought that I heard someone singing.

_"Yo ho ho, its a pirate life for me... Drink up me 'earties, yo ho." _

Who was singing? It wasn't Jack's voice. But it was a man's voice. I turned around to see a shortish man waddling around like a penguin with a bottle of rum in his hand. I slowly tottered over to him and tilted my head to get a better look at him.

"Excuse me. Do you know where I could find a certain Jack Sparrow?" I asked.

"Jack Sparrow? Are ye the wench that put him in this horrid mood?" The man asked.

"If I was... what would you say?" I asked

"I would slap ye." The man said.

"Then I am not. Where is he?" I asked. Wow. He was so drunk that he didn't sense the lying tone in my voice. Mwahaha.

"In his cabin. Right through there." He said.

"Thank you." I said politely.

Man I need to stop being so freaking polite. I walked over to the door of where the man had pointed. I pushed the door open to find Jack sitting on a chair with his legs up, four bottles of rum around him, tears running down his face and his hat thrown across the room. I had caused him a lot of pain. I didn't think it was that much. I know I had hurt him, but this much. He wasn't like this. I don't ever recall seeing him cry. Oh this is really not going to end well.

"J...J...Jack. I...I... I am sorry. I...I...never meant to hurt you. I think I...was...still mad at you from not saving...me from being caught by... Beckett...Please... Please forgive me..." I stuttered.

That was not what I had said I would say. Oh well. At least it worked. Or did it? And I was stuttering? Since when do I stutter? Bryn! What is Jack doing to you?

"Just go away. I don't want to talk to anyone." Jack said not even looking up at me.

"Did...you listen to anything I just said?" I asked slowly getting a little madder.

"No. Only heard buzzing noises." Jack said still not looking up.

"Well. I came here to apologize, if you don't want it then I will..." I said and passed out on the floor.

I don't remember what happened next. The next thing I knew I was in a comfortable bed with Jack and the singing rum man from before looking over me. I opened my eyes and saw the two of them starring at me. They both jumped back, but Jack came slightly closer. He looked down at my hand, moved his hand above mine, then flinched. He wouldn't. It was as if he was scared of me.

"Bryn. Are you okay? I heard you yelling at me and then BOOM! You had fainted. What did you drink last night?" Jack asked politely but emphasized the BOOM.

"I...I...don't know. I...I...think I had four things of...'hiccup'... rum." I stuttered and hiccuped.

I clutched my chest. The hiccup hurt. I guess being drunk and having hiccups is not a good combination. Never felt like this before. I couldn't feel any part of my body, and I couldn't even look straight. The only reason I knew it was Jack and the man from before was because I could see their silhouettes. Jack took my hand. His hands are soft yet still slightly rough. They were warm and I felt so safe with him sitting right here next to me.

"Four? Bryn! That is not good for you. Your little body can't take it." Jack said with a concerned tone in his voice.

"My...little...little...body?" I stuttered but not lifting my head up from the fluffy pillow.

"Yes me dear Bryn. You are so fragile, I would never dare to hurt ye." Jack said and looked into my eyes.

He does have gorgeous eyes. I have said this a lot haven't I? Well it was very true.

"But...but...you did. You...were...the...reason I drank...the four..." I started and then clutched my stomach. I rolled over to the side of the bed and threw up. I didn't move after that I just laid in that position. That was disgusting. I haven't done that in a while. I hate it. My mouth tastes disgusting now. I don't know what kind of taste it is. I can't describe it. Its too nasty.

"BRYN! Are you okay love? Gibbs! Get a cold towel now! And water! Water! NOT rum!" Jack gestured to me then shouted at the singing rum man. Gibbs as the man was called rushed out of the room to go fetch the things Jack had said to get.

Jack put his hand on my forehead and sighed. He rolled me over back to the previous position. He lifted the covers and set them on top of me and positioned the pillows differently. He put the less fluffy one behind the fluffier one and stacked them up against the back of the bed. I didn't want to sit up. I knew that if I did I would start feeling more nauseous that I was before. Jack lifted my body up a little and set my head on the pillows. He climbed on the bed and laid down next to me. He took my hand and held it on his chest. I know I said it before but it is very true. I felt so safe with him here. It was as if nothing bad was going to happen to me.

"Jack...I...just..." I started but Jack put his finger on my lips.

"Shh. Don't say anything love." Jack said and leaned in towards me.

Was he going to kiss me? Yes. Please. I could smell his breath since his mouth was right next to mine. He leaned in closer and the door was pushed open. Jack jumped back and let go of my hand. I looked up at him and he smiled. It was one of those seductive, safe, Jack smiles.

"Cap'n. Here be th' towel 'n water ye asked fer. Wha' do ye wants me t' do wit' it?" Gibbs asked.

"Put the towel on her head and give her the water to drink." Jack said in a fatherly tone.

Wait fatherly tone? No. I don't want him to be like a father. I wanted him differently. But no. Not like that. Not in a sexual kind of way. I wanted him more like a brother than anything else. At least for now. He was so protective of me. I liked it. No. I loved it. I didn't want it to end. I wanted to stay here forever.

I took the glass of water from Gibbs and took a sip. The cold water felt good against my throat. It slid down my throat cleaning out any of the nasty stuff that is there after you throw up. I gulped it down really fast and handed the glass back to him. The towel was placed on my head. It was so cold. It felt like ice against my warm forehead.

Jack shooed Gibbs out of the room and moved slightly closer to me. Yes. Closer Jack. Closer. I wanted him to kiss me. Just then and there. No! Bryn! Stop! You don't want Jack like that. You like him like a brother. What has gotten into you? But I want to just see what it is like. I want to know how it feels, what he tastes like. I want to feel his lips against mine. I want it. It was as if he was reading my mind or something. He took my hand and set it on his waist. And then rolled over so he was partially on top of me. He set his hands on either side of my body and slowly bent down. His face kept coming closer and closer. He pushed the towel off my head and leaned even closer. His nose was touching mine and he looked into my eyes and smiled the sexy Jack smile. He pressed his warm lips against mine. He smiled against my lips and deepened the kiss. I have never felt like this before. I pulled away quickly and looked up at his face. He had a huge smile. I tried to smile, but I just couldn't. It was not coming. Its not that I didn't like it. I really did. I was just shocked. I will admit it was the first kiss I had ever had. It was my first kiss. And I am one of those girls whose first kisses has to be really special. I never thought it would be from Jack. It was special. It was so gentle and warm that now I am regretting pulling away. I leaned in to kiss him again when there was a knock on the door. Jack flinched and turned to the door.

"Jack. You in there?" A soft voice said.

"Hm. Hold on." Jack said and jumped off of me to go answer the door.

Jack opened the door and said "What do you want? I am kind of busy."

"I need your help Jack. And I need it now." The soft voice said.

"Not now. I told you I am busy. Go away." Jack was starting to get irritated.

"No. I need you now. And I will make you come." The voice said getting slightly irritated as well.

"How?" Jack asked.

* * *

I am going to leave it at that. Because I like cliffhangers. They are tons of fun. Hahaha.

I liked writing this chapter. It was the first intimate moment between Jack and Bryn.

Please review and I will update soon. I am not going to ask for a certain number of reviews this time because I know you are all reviewing. Even though I am not threatening you anymore please do keep on reviewing. I love getting them. I won't post if I don't get any reviews though. Give me reviews and I will post. It doesn't matter how many just keep giving me them.

I love you guys!

-Captain Tash

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates or any of the characters. If I did, well the Jack would be all mine. But sadly I don't. I only own Bryn Knox

I would just like to say something. Firstly, plagiarism is not a nice thing. It is illegal. Looking at someone's story and taking their idea and summing it up in one word is plagiarism, and looking at someone else's title and changing the words to make it different but still meaning the same thing. That is called plagiarism my friends. I am not going to name any names but I would really appreciate it if you all could come up with your own original titles. Thank you.

Thanks to all my reviewers. I love you guys!

* * *

"Persuasion." The soft voice said.

Persuasion? Who is persuading Jack? And how is this person going to persuade Jack. He is mine. All mine. Wait what? Since when did I want Jack? I wanted to punch something. The only thing I could think of and see was the pillow. I rolled over and started screaming and punching the pillow. I hoped no one had heard me screaming into that pillow. I gulped and started to feel nauseous again. I rolled over and threw up again. I didn't want to move this time. I just laid there. I looked down at the floor. How much rum had I drunk to have that much 'stuff' on the floor? It was disgusting. I moaned and let my head fall on the bed.

"Bryn!" Jack screamed and rushed to the end of the bed.

He climbed on top and set me back on the pillow. He took my hand and held it in his. My head felt so heavy, I just wanted to sleep now. I wanted this pain and the disgusting taste to go away.

"Jack! Get back here." The voice said.

"No. She jus' threw up. Elizabeth. Go 'n fetch Gibbs 'n tell 'im t' brin' a mop t' swab this up." Jack shouted at her.

She rushed out of the room and went to go and find Gibbs.

"Bryn. Please jus' relax love." Jack said and set his hand on my forehead. "Oh me! It seems you 'ave a fever. Do not move. If you wants anythin' jus' call me okay love?" Jack smiled and slid closer to me.

Jack leaned over me and reached for the glass of water on the bedside table. Apparently Gibbs had re-filled it, just in case I had you know. Let all my food out of me onto the floor. I would surly thank him for that when I am better. Or maybe I can get Jack to do it now. Eh, maybe later. Jack took my hand again and held it on his chest. I nestled into his body and looked up at him. I took a gulp of water from the glass he was holding and set my head back down on his chest and fell into a deep sleep.

_"Bryn! My baby! Don't you dare hurt her." A voice yelled._

_"Mommy!" A little voice said._

_The little girl was pushed out of the room. All she could hear were screams on the other side._

_"NO! Beckett! Stop! I don't want to. Leave me alone!" A soft female voice yelled on the other side of the door._

_The little girl slid down against the door. She put her hands over her eyes and cried. She knew there was nothing that she could do._

_"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" The woman on the other side screamed._

_The girl jumped up and started banging on the door. "Mommy, what is happening?" _

_"BECKETT, STOP! LEAVE ME…" The woman screamed. Her voice was cut off by a laugh. It was a laugh of joy, pleasure and victory._

_The laugh belonged to Cutler Beckett. He walked out of the room with a huge smile on his face and pulled the girl with him. The girl looked back and saw her mother on the floor with blood gushing out of her head. Her hair was a deep maroon colour, rather than her original light blond colour. The blood had spread throughout her hair and was also dripping down her face. There was a hole in her forehead from where the bullet had hit her head. She had blood all over her hand and that was dripping from her hand on to the floor too. She had been shot in the head by Cutler Beckett. The little girl was scarred for life. She had seen too much blood. It was too much blood for a little girl to handle. She would never be able to see her mother again; her mother whom she loved so much._

_Beckett dragged her into a horse buggy and drove her to a large house. He shoved her out of the buggy and brought her up to the door of the house. The door was opened by a man wearing a white wig._

_"Governor Swann, this is young Bryn Knox, she is all yours now. I don't want her. You can take care of her now." Beckett said and left. The little girl thought that would be the last she saw of Cutler Beckett. _

_The young girl was left in control of Governor Swann._

I woke up with a start. I was hoping I wouldn't remember that. I know Beckett killed my mother but I was then left in the care of Governor Swann? I lifted up my arms to realize I was sweating. Jack jumped up as he felt me move from his grip.

"Bryn. Are you okay? Wha' happened?" Jack said as he looked at the girl sweating and breathing heavily next to him.

"Yeah. I just had a dream about my mother. She was killed by Lord Cutler Beckett. I don't know why. But all I remember was she was screaming and then suddenly there was my mom, all bloody on the floor." I said and burst into tears.

"Aw Bryn. It's all goin' t' be okay. Jus' hold on t' me. Don't let go love. We shall get through this together, jus' like we always 'ave." Jack said and pulled me close to him.

I know I keep saying this. But it is so true. I feel so safe in Jack's arms. He is so incredibly huggable as well. I don't want to let go. And he told me not to let go. So I am not going to. I fell asleep in his arms. He laid back against the pillows and I fell on top of him. I didn't want to fall asleep again, in case I had another strange dream. So Beckett left me in charge of Governor Swann? Interesting. Maybe that is why he decided to pick me up. Because he thought he knew who I was. I was trying to fight my sleepiness but it was not working. I could not keep my eyes open. They kept closing and I began to drift off to sleep again.

_Governor Swann gazed down at the little girl that Cutler Beckett had left on his doorstep. She looked to be about 5 years old, the same age as Elizabeth. She had dark chocolate brown hair tied up in a little ponytail on the top of her head and deep blue eyes. On her she had a light blue dress that came to about her knees and was covered in mud. She wore white stockings that were no longer white, but a deep beige colour. She had black party shoes on and they were also covered in mud. Governor Swann put his hand out for her to take. She willingly took his hand and was guided into the house. She was guided up the stairs and to a small bedroom._

_A girl about her age entered the room._

_"Daddy, who is she?" A little voice asked._

_"This is Bryn Knox. She will be living with us now." Governor Swann said gesturing at the little girl._

_"Hi Bryn, I am Elizabeth. We are going to have lots of fun together!" The girl said with an enthusiastic tone in her voice._

_Bryn ran behind Governor Swann clutched on to his jacket and buried her face in it. She was scared to meet new people. Afraid they would be like Cutler Beckett. She would never be able to get that out of her mind._

_Elizabeth ran behind Governor Swann and pulled Bryn's hand from the jacket. She dragged her to the other room._

_"Let's play Bryn." Elizabeth giggled._

_"No!" Bryn yelled and ran out of the room. She ran down the stairs, opened the door and ran out into the street. She didn't want anything to do with this proper little enthusiastic girl. _

_"Bryn! Bryn! Where are you?" Governor Swann yelled._

_Bryn was hiding behind a tree that stood right in front of the house. She would not move. Governor Swann and Elizabeth ran to the right of where Bryn was. They kept screaming her name as they were running. No way would she tell them where she was. She sighed and backed away from the tree in the left direction. She bumped into a kid with short brown hair and brown eyes. He was slightly taller than her and had on a pair of muddy pants and a muddy white T-shirt. _

_"Sorry." The boy said._

_"It…It's okay." Bryn said._

_"I am Jack. Jack Sparrow. It's nice to meet you." The boy said putting his hand out for her to shake._

_"Bryn, Bryn Knox." Bryn said and shook the boy's hand. Bryn was scared she wanted to back away, but before she could do anything the boy spoke again._

_"You like the mud too?" Jack asked._

_"Yeah, I love to play in it. But my mommy always got mad at me for ruining my dress." Bryn giggled._

_"My mommy got mad at me for ruining my white shirt." Jack smiled._

_Bryn giggled._

_"My mommy let me come play outside, did yours?" Jack asked._

_"No. I don't have a mommy anymore. She was killed. I was brought here to live with Governor Swann by the man who killed my mommy." Bryn explained._

_"I am so sorry." Jack pouted and wrapped his arms around Bryn._

_Bryn jumped but then wrapped her arms around his waist. This was strange. He pulled away and smiled._

_"Feel better?" Jack asked._

_"Yeah, thanks." Bryn smiled._

_The two sat down next to the tree and talked. Bryn had made a friend. He was her first real friend._

I opened my eyes and smiled against Jack's chest. So that was how we met. Jack opened his eyes as well since he could hear me shuffling. He looked down at me with those gorgeous brown eyes.

"Good dream this time love?" Jack asked.

"Yes. It was of the first time we met. Do you remember it?" I asked looking up at Jack smiling.

"Aye. I remember it mighty clearly love. I remember it as if it 'twas jus' yesterday." He replied.

"Jack?" I questioned.

"Aye love?" Jack asked.

"Who was the person who came in asking for you?" I smiled.

"Elizabeth."

"As in Elizabeth Swann?" I asked remembering that name and the soft voice.

"Aye love. You know her? How?" Jack wondered.

"I met her the same day I met you. She wanted to play and I was scared. I didn't want to meet anyone else, until I met you. She was so clean and proper, I didn't like it. But when I met you it was different. Well we had the same interest: mud. I think that's why we became such good friends." I explained.

"I agree wit' everythin' you jus' said." Jack smiled and pulled me closer to him.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Jack said.

It was Gibbs with the mop.

"That took a while Mr. Gibbs." Jack said.

"Sorry Cap'n. I couldn't find th' mop." Gibbs tried to explain.

Jack mumbled something in my ear and I giggled.

"Well Gibbs, clean up the uhm...on the floor. It smells really bad." I said.

Gibbs sighed and started to mop up the floor. He plugged his nose and mopped with only one hand. Jack and Bryn were sitting on the bed laughing. Bryn was laughing a little too hard and started to hiccup. Hiccup

"Jack. 'Hiccup' how do you 'Hiccup' gets rid of the 'Hiccup's." I said through my hiccups.

Jack burst into laughter."That sounded mighty funny."

I hit Jack's shoulder and continued trying to rid myself of these horrid hiccups. While I was hiccupping, Jack was laughing. It was not very nice. Jack turned to me and smiled his Jack evil smile. I looked up at him with a confused look on my face and he lifted up his hands and started tickling me. He reached around me and poked me on my side. I squeaked. Yes I squeak. Jack laughed and poked my other side. He found pleasure in doing this. While I was holding my sides to keep him from poking me there, he tickled my neck. Looks like he found all my ticklish spots. I was laughing hysterically, and I had started crying since I was crying so hard. Jack beamed at me, wiped the tears away from my eyes. He set me on my back and rested his chest on mine, leaning in closer and closer each second. He stopped right in front of my face. I could feel his nose touching mine. I wanted so badly to just lean in and kiss him, but I thought that would be a little awkward. Because maybe he wasn't going to kiss me and it was just a coincidence that his face was so close to mine. I gazed into his chocolate brown eyes and bit my lip. As there was a small grin on Jack's lips he leaned closer and grazed his lips against mine. I wanted him to kiss me again. I wanted him to kiss me more. I knew he wouldn't lean in and do it again so I had to. I reached out and took his vest in my hand. He jumped, looked down at my hand then back up at me again. A small smile was let out on my lips and I pulled him that last centimeter closer to me. I pressed my lips against his. Against his soft lips. He smiled against my lips and deepened the kiss. He licked my lips for entrance which I happily accepted. His tongue slowly entered my mouth and his tongue danced with mine. He lifted me up with his lips still pressed on mine and held me close to him. I moved my legs and kneeled and placed my arms around his neck holding him close to me. He pulled away and nibbled at my neck. Little kisses all down my neck. I giggled, being the ticklish girl that I am. He smiled and took off his belt. The one he wears across his chest. I giggled and set my hands on his vest. I started to undo the buttons when there was a bang on the door. There is always someone interrupting us. We can never…uhm… it's not like we were going to do anything. I am just saying in general. Who is it this time?

Jack jumped off of me. I stood up to go answer the door when he pulled me back. I pointed to his chest. He glanced down at his chest and noticed his belt was taken off and some of his buttons were undone. He pursed his lips and nodded. I sauntered over to the door and opened it. Will was standing at the door with a shocked look on his face.

"Elizabeth... she..." Will started and tears rolled down his eyes.

He didn't seem like the kind of guy who would cry.

"Will. What is it?" I asked really concerned.

I was concerned about Will not Elizabeth. I don't know what she is like now, but back then she was an annoying little proper girl.

"She...she... is..." He couldn't go on.

"Will. You have to get it out. Just spit it out." I said.

* * *

Well there we go. What do you guys think? Review please.

- Captain Tash

* * *


	6. Author's Note

A/N: I really appreciate that you guys are reviewing my story and adding it to your favorites and story alert lists. But I would also really appreciate it if you would review also. And give me your criticism and ideas.

I am actually having a writer's block right now. So I would appreciate any ideas you have of what Elizabeth has done, or what has happened to her. When I wrote the last bit of chapter 5 I was just improvising because I want to have this continuation of interruptions of Jack and Bryn. So if you have any ideas as to what should happen next please tell me. I would really appreciate it.

Thanks. I love all you guys who are reviewing.

-Captain Tash

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates. Although to own Jack would be nice. But I do own Bryn Knox and all the ideas that I put into it.

Haha. I tricked some of you. Thinking that the Author's Note was a chapter. The power of an author. I love it.

Thanks to SunSetsFlashOfGreen and CaptainESavvy for their ideas about what should happen to Elizabeth. I really appreciate it.

* * *

"I...don't...think she loves me anymore. She...she told me that she wants more adventure and that she can't find the passion and adventure she needs in me. So she wants to find someone else." Will explained.

"Are you serious? Do you know who she had in mind?" I asked.

"Yes I am serious. And I really don't know who she is after. I am scared I am going to lose her." Will cried.

"I will help you get her back, and figure out who it is she wants, but I want you to know that I refuse to talk to her, I am doing this for you and not her." I said.

"Why won't you talk to her?" Will asked and tilted his head to the side.

"Because she drove me crazy when we were younger and I doubt she has changed." I explained.

Will nodded and said, "So we need a plan then. We could like watch her every move and see who she goes for."

"I like it. But can we start tomorrow? I am still feeling a little dizzy."

"Of course." Will said.

I waved at Will and shut the door. I gazed down at my feet and looked up at Jack. He smiled and gestured for me to come over. He patted the bed next to him and smiled. I slowly walked over and sat next to him. He looked at me and tilted his head raising his arms up to hug me. I happily accepted and turned into him. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed. I was thinking about Will. I feel bad for him. He really liked that piece of crap son of...Sorry. I probably shouldn't be dissing her. Will likes her and I like Will. So I should be happy that he is happy. He loves Elizabeth, and doesn't she love him too? Er. She did until she decided that she wanted more adventure and fun. But isn't Will adventurous? Apparently not enough for her. Retard. Well. Let's just watch her and see who she goes for. If she goes for anyone that is.

Jack let go and leaned back. "You okay love? Ye look really down."

"Yeah. I have just been thinking about Will." I said. Oh that sounded a little weird. I hope Jack gets what I mean.

"What about Will? Why are ye thinkin' 'bout the whelp?" Jack asked really confused. Apparently he didn't get it.

"About him and Elizabeth. Apparently she doubts their relationship and Will is really sad about it. And I feel bad. I wish I could help them. But I know there is nothing that I can do." I explained.

Jack nodded and said, "Well they 'ave 'ad so many problems, I think they will get through this."

I nodded, sighed and looked to the door. Jack looked down at me and held me close to him.

"Don't worry love. Everything will be alright." Jack said.

He was so certain that everything would be alright. But what if it wasn't? What if Elizabeth and Will had a huge fight and never got back together again? I would feel so bad for them. I don't know what I would do. Correction: I would feel so bad for Will, I don't care about Elizabeth. I am still slightly freaked out by her. After all she was a freakishly hyper child. I had been thinking too much. My head started to feel really heavy. I started to feel dizzy again. Please don't let me throw up again. I hate it. I set my hand on my head and just kept it there. I slid it down my face and moaned. It was as if Jack read my mind or something. He lifted me up and set me in the bed. He pulled the warm covers up and set them just underneath my chin. He fluffed the pillows and made sure they were alright. He gazed into my eyes, smiled and placed a light kiss on my lips.

"Goodnight love." He said softly, walked out of the room and closed the door lightly.

.0.0oo.0.o

I woke up the next morning to find Will sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Come on Bryn. Get up. It's late and we need to start now." He said.

"Ugh. Now?" I asked.

Will nodded. I rolled out of bed and grabbed my clothes that were on the chair. I dragged my body into the bathroom and put on my pants, shirt, vest, sash and belt. I brushed my hair and pulled it back into a high ponytail. There were still some strands of hair that fell down, but that was because of the layers. I couldn't do anything about that. I washed my face really quickly. I did not put on any makeup. I am not that kind of girl. I never wear makeup. Never, and there was no way I was ever going to. I walked out of the bathroom and pulled on my boots. Will was sitting on the bed waiting anxiously.

"I am done now Will. We can go now." I said shaking my head.

Will jumped up and smiled. He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room. He pulled me to the side of the ship and leaned against it. I did the same. I guess we were Elizabeth watching. That sounds like we were watching whales or birds or something. I laughed at the thought of that. Will looked over at me and I just looked down at my feet and bit my lip. OK. Note to self, do not laugh about Elizabeth in front of Will. But it was kind of funny. I couldn't help myself. I started snickering but stopped immediately. Elizabeth came out onto the ship. She looked at Will and quickly looked away. So I guess she really doesn't want to be with him. She walked up to the wheel of the ship and just stood there. She looked out at us. Us being me and Will, it was as if she was giving him death glares or something. She is really mad at him.

I sighed and walked up over to the wheel, but just before I could Jack came out of nowhere and wrapped his arms around me. I mean I love it when he does that, but he always interrupts something important or someone else interrupts. Can there be one time when I can actually do what I want when I want? I guess not. I hugged him back and glanced over at Elizabeth. She had an idea and I had a very good feeling it was something that I wasn't going to like. Her eyebrows were narrowed and her lips were pursed, and she was staring directly at me. What had I done wrong? What did I ever do to her? Is all this because I thought she was an annoying little snob when we were kids? I thought she got over that.

I pushed Jack away from me. He grabbed my hands and tried to pull me back towards him. I shook my head and hit his hands. If Elizabeth was giving me death glares then I had all the right to give them to her. Maybe even punch her. That would stop her from looking at me like I was some freak. I stepped closer to her and she jumped back. Haha. That was classic. I narrowed my eyebrows and my lips widened into a wicked smile. I pushed my sleeves up and breathed heavily. I stepped closer to her and kept pushing my sleeves up for emphasis. I stopped in front of her and cracked my knuckles. Jack had run up after me and pulled me back. I elbowed him in the stomach and went back for Elizabeth. I set my fists up and raised my fist to punch her when Jack caught my hand. He pulled it back and held both my hands behind my back. He dragged me down the stairs and whispered something to Gibbs who happened to pass by at the moment. Gibbs came back with something in his hand. It was a rope. I was being tied somewhere? Jack tied my hands together with the rope and tied me to the mast.

"What's wrong with you Bryn?" Jack asked as he gestured with his hands.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"You were never like this."

"Yes I was. After I was sent away by Governor Swann to go and live with my aunt. I don't know. I changed. I became one of those street fighter girls. I have a short temper. You know that part. And besides Elizabeth deserved that punch for all the pain she caused me." I explained while trying to free myself from these ropes.

"Still, it is not right to punch someone." Jack said calmly.

"I didn't punch her!" I yelled.

"But you were going to."

"GOING TO, NEVER ACTUALLY DID!" I shouted.

"Calm down Bryn. I am not getting mad at you." Jack said still incredibly calm.

"NO! I will not calm down. Release me before I shoot you."

"You would never do that Bryn. You are not like that."

"OH! JUST WATCH ME!" I yelled.

I had freed myself from the ropes. This is the kind of skill that I developed hanging with my street fighter friends. It takes lots of looping the rope through the right holes and pulling at the right place. I stood up and pulled my gun out of its case and loaded the gun. I pointed it right at Jack's head.

"I told you." I said calmly.

"You wouldn't dare pull that trigger." Jack said breathing heavily.

"As I said before, just watch me." I said as I pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened. I pulled it again and again. I took the gun away from Jack's head and pulled it again but this time facing it at the bottom of the boat. And yet again, it wasn't working. Great! My stupid gun is jammed.

"Oh me, your gun seems to be jammed Miss Knox." Jack said, using my last name.

"Yes it does, Mister Sparrow." I said.

"It's Captain Sparrow to you missy." Jack said.

"Whatever Mister Sparrow." I said as I slapped Jack across the face.

"Miss Knox, what has gotten into you? You were so calm a minute ago, and now you're attempting to kill me?"

"I…I…well…you know that I… have a short temper… I am sorry…I…I…didn't mean to." I stuttered.

"Well. I don't forgive you Miss Knox. You tried to KILL me!" Jack said emphasizing the kill.

I reached for his hand and he just pulled away. I put my hand on his chest to grab his shirt so I could pull him closer. He slapped my hand away and waltzed up to the wheel.

"On deck you scabber's dogs! We must set sail now." Jack shouted.

Gibbs came up behind Jack. "Where be our headin' Cap'n?" Gibbs asked.

"Tortuga, we need to drop little Miss Knox off." Jack said under his breath.

Tortuga… He was dropping me off at Tortuga. No! I ran into down below deck to find Will sitting on a hammock.

"What's wrong Will?" I asked and sat down next to him.

"It's Elizabeth. I think its Jack that she wants." Will said.

"And I think Jack wants her too. Why else would he tie me to the mast if he wasn't trying to protect Elizabeth from getting punched in the nose?" I said and asked.

We sighed, turned to each other and smiled. We had a plan. And no I am not going to tell you what it is. Because that would be called cheating, and I am no cheater. You will find all that out when we actually attempt to put this plan into motion. We both waltzed up onto deck and sat down on the deck near the front of the boat. Will scooted closer to me and placed his hand on top of mine. I smiled and looked deep into his eyes. He has gorgeous chocolate brown eyes too. Both he and Jack had gorgeous eyes. Will looked deep into mine. My eyes were not that spectacular, their sky blue colour. Everyone always said they went well with my dark chocolate brown hair. I guess.

Will started talking. I am not sure as to what he was specifically talking about but we were trying to make it look as if we were deep in conversation. That was part of the plan. It was just part. We were going to try and see if we could make either of them jealous. I turned my body around, as did Will. This was slightly easier. Now we could watch them, and their expressions. I glanced up at the wheel to find Jack leaning on it. He was looking directly at me. He looked as if he was going to cry. Had I done that to him? No. I couldn't have. Jack doesn't cry. Well he did when I moved. But he was a little kid then. He was just a mere 12 year old. And now. He is much older. I wanted so badly to get up and go apologize to him. AGAIN. I tried so hard before. I don't apologize and when I do, it's hard and I mean it. He wouldn't even look me in the eye when I was trying to apologize. I was just about to get up when Will pulled my hand down and gestured to the wheel. I sat back down to watch the action. Elizabeth had appeared out from somewhere and stood behind Jack.

"Jack. Let's not go to Tortuga. Let's tell someone to steer the ship out into the open sea. We should go below deck and have some fun." Elizabeth sneered.

"Will! Did you hear what she just said? Do you expect me to just sit her while she seduces him?" I asked impatiently and jumped up.

Will grabbed my hand again and said, "Yes. You must. This is the only way that this will work."

Jack looked back at Elizabeth and then back towards me.

"No. I can't. It would break her heart. I know she still loves me. Soon she won't be able to resist. GIBBS! BRING ME SOME RUM! I WANT MY RUM!!" Jack shouted.

Gibbs appeared with a bottle of rum.

"Thank you. Now we set sail. To…" Jack took a sip of rum and continued, "Tortuga. I need me some wenches."

He took another swig of rum and spoke again, "Since my lovely lady doesn't want me anymore!"

I do too! More than he realizes. Will was getting on my last nerve. He wasn't letting me go up and change it.

"Bryn. Stop. You can't. You have to make him chase you. You have to make him realize that you are not falling all over him. The more he sees that you are falling, the more he will lie to you, tease you and sleep with other women just so he can see you suffer. This is not the Bryn I know. The Bryn I know would never go after a guy. She would shrug her shoulders and say 'Psh. This is just some other guy that I 'liked'. He deserves it anyway for treating me like that." Will said and imitated me.

That was about the longest speech I have ever heard Will make. But he was completely right. I wasn't like that. Until I met Jack… I don't know what has gotten into me. Its al his fault. No. Bryn. You have to stop thinking like that. Remember who you are.

"Hey! I do not sound like that." I teased and playfully punched him.

"Yes you do. He deserves it." Will said mocking me.

"Ahh. I love Elizabeth. Ooh. She is so wonderful." I said mocking him this time.

"Oh you did not just do that?" Will asked shaking his head and smiling.

"Maybe I did." I replied.

Will started tickling me. Geez! What is it with men and tickling me? I giggled and started poking him too. Haha. He is ticklish too. We were both rolling on the floor laughing, poking each other. I have to admit it was pretty fun. This reminds me of me and Jack. We used to do this all the time. Except it would be in a grass field by his house. Oh the memories. The memories that will always last forever. Things I will never forget. No matter what goes on between me and Jack? Right?

"Are they…what are they doing?" Jack asked Elizabeth.

"I don't know. And I don't care. All I care about is me and you." Elizabeth said seductively as he put her hand on Jack's chest. She slid it down his body and was about to slide it back up, but underneath his shirt this time.

* * *

Aha! Is it a cliff hanger or is it not? What is Jack's reaction to all this? Ooh.

Mk. What is Jack thinking??

Jack: She is seducing me? You are a strange person Tash.

Captain Tash: Its CAPTAIN Tash. And I am the author I can do what I want and there is nothing you can do about it.

Jack: Oh yeah? I can just tickle you.

Captain Tash: No no no! OK OK. Just wait till the next chapter and you will see.

Haha. Please review. Just press the little button that says go.

-Captain Tash

* * *


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates. Although to own Jack would be nice. But I do own Bryn Knox and all the ideas that I put into it.

The power of a cliffhanger! I love it!

I would like to say thanks to all my reviewers.

Don't worry guys Bryn and Jack will get back together eventually. They might have a couple more fights but they will be together don't worry.

* * *

Jack glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and looked back at Elizabeth.

"Ooh. That feels good. Don't stop." Jack whined.

Don't stop? He wanted her to continue? He was doing this on purpose. He was doing this just to get me flustered. He knew I would get mad and beg him to come back to me. But no. He was wrong. I am not going to do that. I am not at all. I was going to be like the Bryn I was after I left. The street fighter Bryn. The Bryn who doesn't care about guys. And doesn't get flustered when the guy she likes flirts with another girl.

"Will! Come here! I need you!" I screamed.

I know that might sound a little weird. But I really don't care. I needed someone to talk to. Or rather I needed someone to blabber to. And Will was good at listening. And he was not coming. Where was he? I needed to find him. I walked around the whole deck. He wasn't anywhere. I ran up the steps to the wheel to see if I could see him from there. Nope. Nowhere to be found. Just when I need to talk to him. I rushed back down the stairs and into the Captain's quarters. Not sure why Will would be in there,but I went in anyway. I pushed the door open.

Ugh! Elizabeth is a whore! And I am saying is because she was and always will be. That little whore was making out with my man. Yuck. No. They weren't making out. They were feeling each other up. It was more than that. I...I can't explain it. First of all it is too disgusting and secondly it would hurt me too much. I just stood there. I couldn't believe they were actually doing it. Elizabeth wasn't like that. Er. The little girl Elizabeth was not like that. And she wasn't the kind of girl I would have thought would be like that anyway. They didn't seem to know I was standing there. Or they knew and weren't doing anything about it. They most likely knew I was standing there and continued to 'touch' each other just so they could seem me suffer. Well guess what? It was working! The more I saw Jack kiss Elizabeth, the more I saw him feel her up the more I wanted him. I wanted him to touch me like that. But I wanted him to be gentle about it. Sigh. Geez Bryn. You have got to stop thinking about him. How are you ever going to get over him? But what if I don't want to get over him? No. I have to. I really do.I rushed out of the room. I couldn't stand to see it anymore. As I left the room I muttered "Whore," underneath my breath. I don't care if they heard it. Let them hear it. They deserve it.

And there was Will sitting on the deck near the front of the boat with his knees up against his chin and his arms wrapped around them. I glided over and sat down next to him. I did the same as he did and he looked at me. It took just one look. And we both knew what the other one was talking about. We both knew that the other had seen what was going on in the Captain's quarters.

I glanced over to the closed door. Elizabeth and Jack were in there having fun. Jack was mine. I felt so safe around him. He was always there for me. He was there for me when I was sick. He was there when I was too weak to move. And now he would never be there again, because I was an idiot and pulled my trigger at him. I wouldn't have done that if it hadn't been for Elizabeth. It is very true. She was giving me death glares and because of my short temper I snapped. I had never meant for any of that to happen. I really didn't.

Oh Jack! I am sorry! I really am! You know I would never hurt you! It's that temper. I swear. It's not my fault. You can blame it all on Governor Swann! He sent me away! That is why I became like this. It's all his fault. I didn't mean to change when I moved. But its just I became I don't know. I was depressed or something. And then those three men were there. By three men I mean my three street fighter friends. Sam, Dan, and Jon. They became like brothers to me. They saw me that first day. In that alleyway. I had punched the crap out of a wall. There must have been a dent in that wall. My hands were covered in blood, I didn't seem to care. I just kept punching that wall. They came up to me and pulled me away from the wall. I screamed and kicked. I think I actually kicked one of them in the groin. I didn't mean that either! I am sorry for that too! They had calmed me down. It was like they had magical powers or something. I don't know what it was. And they did it so easily. It was a piece of cake for them. And I confessed everything. I told them absolutely everything. Just like I am now. I only do this when I get stressed out. I don't usually confess everything. It felt good. I needed to get it out. It all came out. I bursted. I bursted just like I did the last night I saw them. It was a stupid wench. She ruined everything. I had set sail with Sam, Dan and Jon. We had an awesome ship. We kind of climbed on it without anyone knowing. The Captain found out. I guess he didn't want women on the ship. One of those stupid superstitions. I find them pretty darn lame. I might be good luck. How does he know? Well he kicked me off the ship. And by kicking me off the ship I mean putting me on the plank and literally kicking me. I fell into the cold water. I had never been a good swimmer. I don't think I have ever actually learned how to swim. That's probably why I was struggling for my life in that freezing cold water. I was kicking hard and attempting to keep my head above the water. At one point I couldn't keep my head above the water anymore. I inhaled a little too much water and passed out. After that I really don't remember. The next thing I remember was opening my eyes and being in Governor Swann's house.

Oh. So that's how I got there. Ah. I remember it all now. It's like my life is all being put back together like a puzzle. Each little piece is helping me shape the way my life was and maybe even how it should be. I need to put everything back together like a puzzle. I needed to go back and talk to Jack. No. Can't. He is sucking Elizabeth's face. He must be done now.

I stood up really quickly and walked over to the Captain's quarters. I sighed, crossed my fingers and pushed the door open. Elizabeth was lying on the bed. Asleep. She was in her under dress thing. Jack's belt was on the floor. So was his vest. His hat was set neatly on the desk. His effects were set on a chair next to the desk. I snuck into the room and looked around for Jack. The door knob turned. The one on the bathroom. I squeaked. Yes squeak. Jack stepped out of the room and I hid under the desk. He walked out of the room. He didn't even bother to take his hat, his vest or belt. He didn't even touch his effects. The effects that he never leaves anywhere without. He just left them on the chair. I slid out from under the desk and out the door. I saw Jack leaning up against the side of the ship. His hands were crossed and he was just gazing out to sea. I inched closer and closer. I heard him speak.

"If only Bryn really understood how I felt. If only she knew how much I really care about her. All those years I spent thinkin' about her. 'n now t' jus' see her again. Its unbelievable. 'n she be so beautiful, kind, funny, 'n adorable. 'n so she may 'ave a quick temper 'n be really different than when I knew her. But ahoy I love that about her. I needs her back. I do. I be naught without her." Jack cried.

Tears rolled down his face and he quickly wiped the tears away leaving smudges of eyeliner on his face. He rushed back to the room. Probably saw me, and saw that I saw that he was crying. Most likely he went back to fix his eyeliner and make it look as if he was never crying.

He really does love me. If he loves me like that, then why was he "with" Elizabeth. Why was he making out with her like that? Why was he touching her like that? I know what he was doing. He was trying to make me jealous. Well it was working for a while. But now. I don't know. I tried so hard to get over him and forget him. I must say I did a pretty good job. It was surprisingly easier than I thought. Well I guess the fact that he was making out with that insufficient proper whore helped a lot. It made me realize how much of a player he is. And how much of what I felt was just an infatuation. That's all it was. Nothing more. There was nothing he could do that would make me like him again. Maybe there was one. But we don't need to tell him that. The feeling was based off of memories of him that I had that brought me closer to him. Having him there with during everything, having him remember all our memories just contributed to the infatuation that I had. That's all it was and always will be.

But I felt so bad. I wanted to go and hug him. And make everything better. But it was just not something I could just do. I knew that if I did, I would ruin it more and Will would be kind of mad at me for not letting Jack chase me. No. Bryn. Don't do it. I wasn't going to. I needed to be confident. I needed to be proud. I needed to make everything right. But I don't know how.

Jack came back out, and sat down in the middle of the deck. Well next to the mast. Right next to it. He set his legs up against his chest and rested his chin on his knees. He started rocking back and forth and breathing heavily. I had no idea what he was doing. Why was he rocking back and forth? He started mumbling to himself. I wanted to hear what he was saying so I moved closer. But I had to be careful that he didn't see me or hear me. I was about a foot away from him when he turned around.

"What do ye want Bryn?" He said softly.

"Nothing. I just want to know why you have been so sad lately." I said.

"Oh. Well I'm not tellin' ye!" He snickered.

"Elizabeth not good enough for your standards eh?" I teased.

"No. She fits me standards perfectly well." He said still with the soft tone in his voice.

"Then what is it? Why are you so down?" I asked pretending to be clueless. Probably not my best idea.

"YE DON'T KNOW?! JUST THINK ABOUT IT BRYN! JUST THINK!" He shouted this time.

I don't like Jack's shout. It freaks me out. I jumped back when he shouted and put my head into my knees. I could feel tears in my eyes. What is with me and crying? I won't cry. I won't cry. Aw I'm crying. Crap. I quickly wiped the tears and looked up at Jack slowly.

"It...it...it's...cause of me." I stuttered softly.

Jack nodded and stood up quickly. He rushed over to the wheel and shouted at the crew to get on deck, and get ready to set sail. Yay! We were finally setting sail. But where were we going? Hopefully not Tortuga. Anywhere but Tortuga please. I hope Jack wasn't planning on leaving me there. Or worse; I hope he wasn't planning on kicking me off the ship like the Captain of the ship me and my street friends hid out on.

I looked back up at Jack and sighed. He was mad at me. And from what I remember, Jack always took a while to forgive people. He had a way of making people really upset for what they had done. That was kind of what was happening with me now. I felt bad for talking to Jack how I did. And I feel bad for actually pulling the trigger on him, even when the stupid gun was jammed. I rested my arms on the side of the ship and looked out at the sea.

The sea was so beautiful. It was so blue. It was like a crystal blue. And there were shades of green in parts of it. I leaned closer to the edge. I wanted to feel the sea breeze. The cool sea breeze against my face. I still wasn't feeling it. I leaned slightly closer. There we go. The cool sea breeze against my face. I was leaning really close to the edge, my feet were up in the air. I felt as if I was going to fall off the edge. I was afraid that if I moved I would fall off the edge. I wanted to scream.

"HELP!" I shouted. I hoped someone would come to my rescue.

Someone with a soft grip slid their hand underneath my stomach and grabbed my waist. The person lifted me off the edge of the boat and pulled me close.

"Are ye okay love? Don't EVER do that again. Jack's not ready to lose ye yet." The soft voice said.

It was Jack. He saved me. I can't believe it. After all that shouting and days of ignoring each other he comes to my rescue. He actually saved me. If it weren't for him, I might have fallen off the edge and fallen into the water. And since I am not a good swimmer, I would probably have drowned.

"I...I am okay. Don't worry about me. I will be fine." I said softly.

Jack let go of my waist and turned me around to face him. I smiled and looked into his deep chocolate eyes. Oh how I have missed those eyes. Oh how I have missed gazing into them. I missed the way he held onto me. I missed the way he looked at me. I missed all of this. I wanted it all back. I dropped my head down and bit my lip. Jack set his finger underneath my chin, and lifted it up. It was level with his. I wanted to just kiss him right then and there. But I didn't want to initiate it and make it weird for both of us. I wanted him to start it. Just as he had always done. Except that one time I started it. But that was only because he kissed me first, so I had all the right to kiss him back first. But now. Now was not the right time to start it. Because if he was still mad at me this wouldn't have worked. I would have scared him away more. I would have pushed him away more, and would have to deal with being separated from him, for a longer amount of time. I had enough of this. I had enough of this distance between us. It was too much for me. It was too much for the nice, polite, innocent Bryn. It was too much for the Bryn that Jack remembered. Too much for the Bryn I had become. Too much for the girl who knew she needed to not be as polite, and continue being the original rebel that I used to be.

"Jack. I...I just wanted to say... Thank you for saving me...If...if it weren't for you. I would have fallen off the edge and into the water." I stuttered.

I have been stuttering when I talked to Jack. What is the reason for that? I never did that before. It is all Jack's influence. Does it mean that I am nervous around him? I think so. I am nervous around Jack. But why? It's not like I need to impress him or anything. I didn't need to impress him back when we were kids. He accepted me for the way that I am. And now he was accepting me for the Bryn that I had become.

Jack looked at me. He looked deep into my eyes. He started to speak but then closed his mouth again. He sighed and took my hands in his. His hands were so warm. How much I have missed that. How much I have missed his cute gaze.

"Bryn. I...I...jus' wants t' say somethin'. 'n...ye be prolly wonderin' why I'm stutterin' while I'm sayin' this. But believe me. 'tis truly mighty hard. I...I...well... I..." Jack stuttered and stopped. It was as if he couldn't go on. Was it that bad?

"Jack. Just spit it out." I said calmly.

* * *

And well yes. Another cliffhanger. And yes I know it is like when Bryn found out about Will and Elizabeth. I kinda like this whole spit it out idea. It is cute.

So that was that and please review...

-Captain Tash

* * *


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates. Although to own Jack would be nice. But I do own Bryn Knox, and anyone else you don't recognize and all the ideas that I put into it.

The power of a cliffhanger! I love it!

I would like to say thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

"I...I don't think this is going to work. And by this I mean you and me." Jack said as he let his head drop.

He is breaking up with me? Why? Well we were never actually "together" but even still. Why??

"What? No. But Jack...I..." I couldn't go on either.

"Ye don't get it love. Ye don't understand. I...I can't do it. Ye have to go. I can't handle ye anymore. Elizabeth can't either." Jack explained.

His head was dropped the whole time and it was as if he didn't want to see my face, if he didn't want to fall in love with me again. But did he love me? Or was an infatuation just like with me? And Elizabeth? What is so great about her?

"Go? But...how could you? And ELIZABETH?! Where does she fit? Why do you care about her all of a sudden?" I started yelling.

"Bryn. Don't yell. She satisfies my needs. And ye have too quick o' a temper." Jack said very calmly.

"Satisfies your needs? I just wasn't ready Jack. My temper was always quick. Ever since you knew me. You learned to not make me mad. And you got good at it. Don't you remember all the fun we had? Don't you remember anything?" I asked.

He just stood there. It was as if he was trying to speak but couldn't. He kept opening his mouth and closing it again.

"I guess not. Just stop at Tortuga. I will get off. And you won't have to deal with me anymore." I said as I walked away from him.

I looked back and he hadn't moved an inch. He was standing there. He turned and looked at me and tears filled his eyes. I shook my head and went below deck. The crew was sleeping. I searched for Will's hammock and shook it hard. Will jumped and fell off the hammock. I needed to say goodbye to Will. This might be the last time I would see him.

"Will. I...I wanted to say goodbye. I am going to get off at Tortuga and stay there. This is all too much for me. I can't handle it." I said softly.

"Goodbye? No. Why?" Will cried.

"I can't handle it. Jack is too much to handle. I need to get away. I am sorry. I am going to miss you." I said.

Tears filled in Will's eyes and he pulled me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and hugged him. I didn't want to ever let go. After the fight that me and Jack had Will was always there for me. He calmed me down. I don't know how he did it.

But I needed to go. Maybe I could go back and find Sam, Dan, and Jon. Maybe my life could go back to the way it was. I needed to do that. I needed to get Jack out of my mind and move on. He was just an infatuation. That's all it was.

Nothing more. I was surprised as to how fast we had sailed to Tortuga. Jack must have been eager to get me off his ship. The only thing I don't understand is how fast he bounced back from loving me to hating me. How did he do it so fast? It was hard for me. I thought it would be a lot easier than it was. It has always been easy for me. I started to believe that it wasn't just an infatuation. It was more than that. Not just lust either. It was a whole lot more. Because if it was this hard for me to get over Jack it must have been more. But how was it so easy for him? He was probably just as hurt inside as I was. He was just better at not showing it. What was I doing differently than him that gave away how much I had loved him? No. Not love. How much I had liked him? I could only think of one thing to do. Just one. And that was to run away and get as far away from Jack as I could.

When we decked in Tortuga I ran down below deck to say one last goodbye. Will was sitting in his hammock rocking back and forth. He kept wiping tears from his eyes. He looked up and gestured for me to come over. I rushed over and wrapped my arms around his neck. I would truly miss Will when I left. He was the only true friend I had besides Jack. He was always there for me when Jack wasn't. I let go of Will and rushed back up to the deck. I looked around the ship. This was probably the last time I would see The Black Pearl. It was a beautiful ship. It held on it lots of memories. Memories that last forever. Memories like my first ever kiss. My first ever kiss from my first ever best friend. All happened on this ship. The ship I needed to get as far away from as I possibly could. The ship I would most likely never see again. The ship I didn't want to see again. The ship of doom. That's what I am going to call it. And that first kiss. Needs to be forgotten. I didn't have my first kiss. I didn't. It was an infatuation, I dreamed that kiss. Yes. It was a dream. It was a spectacularly, incredible dream but nonetheless it was a dream. A dream that would soon be forgotten.

As I walked off the ship, I looked back at The Pearl and tears filled up in my eyes. What is with me and everyone crying lately? I would like to know that. I guess I am just that popular. OK. I am totally kidding. I think I just have a big impact on people. And now that was all going to change. I was going to get away from all these problems and start my life over again. I would go back to the street fighter girl that I had become before I was kicked off that stupid ship. I needed to do it.

Tortuga, here I come. I walked into the bar and saw no one I knew. It was just as I thought it would be. People everywhere, all drunk. They were all swaying back and forth trying to stay stable. The men were hitting on all the women, and all the women were hitting on the men. It was like a hitting fest. Then there were men that would punch other men for hitting on their women. I felt the urge to punch someone. They were all doing it, so why couldn't I? But it probably wasn't a very good idea. I would probably attract a lot of attention and that wouldn't help my situation. I ordered some rum at the bar and sat at one of the bar stools. I took a sip and coughed. Man, that stuff tastes nasty. Yuck. It was really strong. The foam felt funny against my lips and in my mouth. I hope this doesn't get me drunk. Because that would not be good. How does Jack like it so much? No. Bryn, get Jack out of your mind. Out, I say!

I lifted the cup and set my lips on the rim and started to take another sip. I didn't want to waste it. And I didn't want to give it to someone else and make myself look stupid. So I tried to make it look as if I was enjoying it.

"Bryn? Bryn Knox? You are alive?" A familiar deep voice said.

I turned to find Sam. My friend from my street fighting days. Oh how I have missed him.

"Sam!" I screamed.

I leaped off my chair and into Sam's arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He had his arms around my waist and was holding me tightly too. I don't think it had been that long since we had last seen each other. Maybe a couple months at the least. He thought I was dead? When I was kicked off the ship, they thought I had died? Oh.

"I thought you drowned. I thought I would never see you again." Sam cried and held me close to him.

I would never leave him again. I was safe here with him. And I didn't have to think about Jack anymore. Not one bit. Except for that second I just did. My life would go back to the way it was. I pulled back from Sam and looked deep into his eyes. Here stood my best friend after Jack. The one that believed in me, the one that agreed punching things would help relieve anger. I missed having someone who agreed with the same things that I did.

Sam took my hand and pulled me out of the bar. He dragged me along the cobblestone path and into an alleyway. Was it? No. It wasn't. It wasn't the same alleyway where we had met. I hadn't come to Tortuga had I? I couldn't have come that far without a ship. Maybe I did jump on a ship and come here because I remember this alleyway so well. It seemed so familiar.

"Remember this?" Sam asked as he pointed to a spot on the wall.

There it was. The spot I had punched. My blood was all over the wall. It had dripped down the wall and was now all dried up. There was some sort of hole in the wall. Did I seriously punch a hole into the wall? Wow. I was strong. I didn't think I could have really punched a hole in the wall. Go me!

It was it. I had really come to Tortuga. I must have jumped on a ship to get as far from Beckett as I could. It was the only thing I could think of that would have brought me here. And then met Sam and punched a hole in this wall.

I looked back at Sam, he took my hand again and pulled me out of the alleyway. He tugged on my arm. I started running after him to catch up. He had stopped in front of a dock. He sat down and yanked his boots off. He set his feet in the water and gestured for me to come and sit down next to him. I did. Did the same, boots and feet in the water. It felt so good.

Why had he brought me here? Was this another place that we had come that I should remember? I stared out at the water. The blue water. The sky, it was a pale pink mixed with some orange as well. It was beautiful. It reminded me a lot of something. What was it? I looked at Sam and he smiled. His eyes wandered back to the sky and then back to me. He had brought me here before. This was where he took me every day to calm me down after trying to beat someone up. Dan and Jon were slightly scared of me. That is probably why me and Sam were so close, because he knew I needed someone to make sure I was alright and Dan and Jon would never do that.

This sunset was where I calmed down after everything. It was where I truly started to feel something for Sam. It wasn't like with Jack at all. It was more like a brotherly feeling. He was always there. And his hugs. So warm and friendly. They always seemed to calm me down. He would just hold on and not let go. We would gaze out at the sunset together and just sit there. It calmed both of us down. I remember he would get disturbed when someone bothered me. It would calm both of us down to just look out at the sunset. It was a magical sunset. Everyone once in a while there would be a hint of red or yellow in the sky. It was all the more beautiful every day that we looked at it. I don't know what it was, but today it was more beautiful than I ever remember it being. I guess it was because I came back here after months of coming every day.

It brought back the warm hugs and memories but it also brought back all the memories of reasons that I came here. All those fights I had gotten into. All the men I had beaten up, all the women I had made fun of. All those memories were coming back. They were reminding me of the Bryn that I was, and the Bryn I was trying so hard to become now. I know that sounds stupid, that I want to go back to being the Bryn who beat up people. But after what Jack did to me, I had the sudden urge to hit someone. To beat someone up. And in order to do that I needed to remember all that I had learned out here. I needed to remember what I had done to achieve those proud feelings of beating someone up. The punches, the roundhouse kicks, the God Kick of Crooked Secrets, the Three Lead Snap, the Toss of the Fifty Searchers, and the Unnammableed Twist of the Desolations are all some of my favorite moves that I began to remember…

It was going to feel so good to finally start using some of those then. Most of you are probably wondering what some of these are. They are my secret. And mine only. If you ask, I will give you the God Kick of Crooked Secrets, you will always remember that secrets are meant to be kept and not told to anyone. The only other person who knows the secret of all these moves is Sam. But that is because he was the one who taught them to me in the first place. There are tons more moves that I have used in the past, but the ones I mentioned above are my favorite. They are the ones that I always use and have always cherished. As well as Sam, he taught me his top favorites. Those being them. Now it was time to kick someone , HARD.

But who? All I needed was to find some arrogant bastard to come and try and hit on me. Then I could set one of my awesome moves on him. And yet no one comes to this peaceful dock. No man really does. If they did I would just push them into the water for ruining my perfect memories and moments.

Sam glanced over at me, to see a girl deep in thought. I think he could sense what I was thinking about. Er. Remembering. He jumped up and pulled me up. It took one glance to know where he was taking me. It took one glance for us both to understand each other. We were walking slowly until we stopped right in front of another alley. This was the alley that I had beat up my first thug.

That day made me feel so proud. I had finally found a way that I could take my anger out. A way to show others how I truly felt. It felt good. And I had found a friend who felt the same way. Jack was never like that. But then again he was only 12 when we were separated. He didn't have any reason to beat people up.

But when I turned twelve I changed. I became that girl. The street fighter girl that I am now hoping to become once again. The one who changed me forever. The girl who will show Jack who is boss. The girl who will make history. The girl who fell in love with her best friend and then lost him because of her actions. The girl who wanted her best friend but could not have him because of their differences. The differences that set them apart for years. The things that I hoped would help bring me closer to Jack.

In the end they never did, they just set me farther and farther apart from him. I could no longer connect with him. Every time I tried to connect with him, he pushed me farther and farther away. He not only pushed me, but made me believe that he loved me and then broke my heart. The one man that I had ever loved broke my heart within a matter of days. I can't believe I had actually fallen in and out of love so fast. It took me about 1 day to fall in love with him. And it took me about 1 day to fall out of love with him. Although I still do think about him now, it is not the kind of thinking that I was doing before. Now it was more places that reminded me of the little Jack I knew. I no longer thought about the Jack I had met a couple days ago, but the little Jack that my heart will always belong to. It was the little Jack inside him that I wanted more than anything. The older one was obsessed with rum and was way too full of himself. It was not the Jack that I wanted to know. It was not the Jack I wanted to be my friend. It was not the Jack my heart had wanted to love all this time.

If only there was a way I could change him. Or just make him remember the little Jack that I had loved as a friend when we were young. I would give anything to have him back. Anything at all. Name it and I will give it.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize the thugs behind me. They both looked the same. They had on dark pants, a dark shirt and a long trenchcoat. They also had beards and mustaches on their ugly faces. They looked just like the first thugs I had beaten up so many years ago. I can't believe that I remembered all that. It was all those years ago and yet I still remember every last memory from my childhood.

"Aw look. It's the same girl we tried to beat up all those years ago. My my, you have grown." One of the thugs teased.

They put their fists up to attempt and beat me up yet once again. I was about to use the Unnamableed Twist of Desolations when I heard a voice. It was a little too familiar and it wasn't Sam's voice.

The familiar voice yelled, "No. Don't hurt her! Bryn!"

Who was this person. I could tacke care of myself . After all I was about to use the Unnamableed Twist of Desolations. I think I can take care of myself. I turned around to see who the person was, but I couldn't see anything. It was too dark in here. I roundhouse kicked the two thugs leaving them in pain on the ground and stepped closer to the voice.

"I never thought you could do that Bryn." The voice said.

"I am very capable, and that was nothing. I can take care of myself, thank you very much." I said back as I was in the person's face, but still couldn't see who it was.

I wanted to know who it was so bad. I stepped out into the light, away from the alley and gestured for the person to follow. When the bright light revealed this person whose voice seemed so familiar I saw that it was none other than...

* * *

Haha. Cliffhanger. I am going to keep doing this. Just because I think it is rather fun.

Well please review and thanks for reading! I love you all!

-Captain Tash

* * *


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates. Although to own Jack would be nice. But I do own Bryn Knox, Sam and all the ideas that I put into it.

The power of a cliffhanger! I love it!

I would like to say thanks to all my reviewers: CaptainESavvy, aquakim, SunSetsFlashOfGreen, Candy, Krystal, MuscialLife17, .insane.lil.piratess., Alyson, Punk Rocker Fairy, Alga, Willow94,Lindasy, My and Amy.

And the whole Jack/Elizabeth thing is necessary for the plot my friends.

* * *

…Jack Sparrow.

What was he doing here? He came to save me? I was doing perfectly fine without him. And besides, I don't need him. I think he is the one who needs me. If he was going to come after me like this, then yeah. He needed me.

I slapped him across the face and took Sam's hand in mine. I rushed away from Jack in hope there was somewhere I could go to be away from him.

He had followed me. And pulled me back towards him, he insisted on talking to me. I sighed and looked at him. He hit my hand which made me release my hand from Sam's. That was probably his intention.

He took my hand in his and looked deep into my eyes. He was trying to make me fall under his spell. I could see it in his eyes. It was the way he looked at me. And you are probably wondering how I know this. It's not because I am falling under the spell. I could just tell. He had a very cute smile on his face. It wasn't one of the Jack smiles that I had recognized or that he had used on me before. It was different. I wanted to fall for it. But I couldn't. It would only end up hurting me more that when I broke up with him last time.

"I didn't know ye could kick like that. I'm impressed. 'n Bryn look. I…I'm sorry. Elizabeth meant nothing to me. Ye know she doesn't. Jus' come back t' me. Ye know ye wants to. Ye know ye wants me. "Jack said as he smiled at me with a big grin on his face.

"Thanks. I don't care, you slept with her nonetheless. And I don't want you; you just want me to want you. Go away." I snickered and walked away.

I looked back at him and smiled an evil smile. He deserved every last word I said. He looked at me and slowly opened his mouth. He was shocked. I don't think he was expecting me to say that. I hurt him. That was my intention. He hurt me, so I hurt him. He wasn't expecting that. He was probably expecting me to fall all over him like I had before. I knew that if I did, I would only end up getting hurt like I did the last time he "broke up" with me.

Every time I try and get over him, he appears out of nowhere to try and fix the situation. And his type of "fixing" the situation is flirting with me to try and get me to love him again. That is not how you fix something. Most of the time that makes it all worse, so where is he getting all his ideas from? Wherever they are from, they are horrible ideas. He is never going to get me or any other girl for that matter with ideas like that.

I turned back around and gestured for Sam to come with me, Jack thought I was talking to him and started following me.

"Why are YOU following me?" I said emphasizing the you.

"'cause ye told me t' come." Jack said confused.

"No. I wasn't talking to you Mister Sparrow; I was talking to my friend Sam. Now go away." I snickered.

I walked away pulling Sam with me. Sam pulled me around a corner, he wanted to watch and see what Jack's reaction was. Jack was just standing there as he had done before. Just shocked, and not understanding what he had done wrong to make me hate him so much. I have to admit it was rather funny, to watch Jack stand there and scratch his head.

"It's Captain Sparrow to you missy!" He shouted eventually.

Wow. That took him a long time to conjure. Haha. I love the influence I have on people. I always tend to confuse people. It's just my awesomeness. That's all it is. Sam started walking away, so I followed him. We stopped in front of a small shack. He smiled and opened the door. There was a person on the chair.

I couldn't see who it was. I knew it was a man, because of the hand structure. The hands were broad and well featured. Maybe it was Sam's father. I haven't seen him in a long time. It would be nice to be able to see him again.

"Uncle, I have someone I would like you to meet." Sam said as the man turned his chair around.

It was none other than Lord Cutler Beckett. Woah. Wait! Lord Cutler Beckett was Sam's uncle? How come I didn't know this? Why is he bringing me to him? Doesn't he know Cutler Beckett is looking for me? Maybe he came for the reward. No. Bryn, don't think like that. He is your friend, he would never do that. Well Jack did.

"Ah. Miss Bryn Knox. It is such a pleasure to see you again. Thank you for kicking me. It is not a very polite thing to do miss." Beckett said as he grabbed my wrists and pulled me towards him.

"Can I have the reward please uncle?" Sam asked.

Beckett nodded and pointed to the table. There were bags of doubloons on the table. It was a lot more than 25,000. He had raised the stakes. I was more expensive now. But how… why? Why did Sam turn against me?

"SAM! HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND?" I shouted and tried to squirm out of Beckett's grip.

"I wanted the money. I am sorry Bryn." Sam said very calmly.

That was retarded. He gave me no other reason as to why he would do that. But I thought he cared about me? What about all those memories? I never thought I would actually get caught. I always have my ways of getting out. I should have suspected it. That bringing me into this random shack would mean there was something fishy going on. I can't believe I didn't realize it. And now Lord Cutler Beckett had me. He had me as his prisoner. Unless I could get out, but how was I going to do that? Firstly, he has an incredibly strong grip. There is no way I can free myself from that. And he is probably going to bring me somewhere and lock me in the brig. Lovely, a brig; haven't been in one of those forever. Actually I haven't even been in one. And I was hoping I was never going to have to be. Well that's not going to happen now.

I was dragged along the cobblestone path and pushed into a carriage. My poor boot soles are all scuffed up now because of that stupid path. Poor boots. Beckett took me back to the stupid house that I had been avoiding this whole entire time. The house I wished I would never have to go back to. I sat quietly in the carriage and pushed the curtain so I could see out the window. We had arrived and the house looked so much different than I remember. I don't know what was different; all I know was that it was.

Maybe it was the fact that I hadn't been here in a while, or that I was trying so hard to forget it that I actually did. And then what I thought I had remembered it to be was completely different from what it was now. I don't think it had actually changed. It was probably just my horrible memory. Whatever it was I was not glad to be back here.

I was yanked out of the car and brought into the house. Two guards set their arms under my underarms and proceeded to yank me along with them. I was pulled down stairs and thrown into the brig. The door was locked and the key was set on the key nail, which was way too far for me to even try and grab. Well, here I am; in a brig. I was hoping it would never happen. And now what am I supposed to do? Just sit here and mope? No. I am not like that. What kind of reputation would that give me if I sat around here and moped? Wait. Who is going to give me a reputation? The only reputation I have right now is the expensive girl who finally got caught by Beckett. That is not really what I was hoping for. But at least I am expensive. That part makes me feel good.

Now that I am stuck here in this god forsaken brig I might as well do some thinking. I thought Sam was my friend and why would he…

My thoughts were stopped by loud boots coming down the stairs to this brig. I glanced up from the corner I was sitting in to find Beckett along with a group of well-built men. One of them men was carrying a whip and another was carrying a stick of some sort. And so what were they planning on doing with this stick and whip? Hopefully not beating me and whipping me.

Well I guess I was wrong because I was pulled out of the brig and brought into an open area. My hands were tied to two poles on either side of me. Beckett had my shirt ripped in the back. My bra strap was un-done and the ends of my shirt were tied in my back, so that nothing could be seen. The man with the whip moved closer to me. He raised his arm and swung the whip around and slapped it onto my back. He kept the whip there for a while, and then slid it down my back. Holy Crap!! OUCH! That hurts. How much more are they going to whip me? I don't know how I took that. The whip was raised again, and slapped onto my back yet once again. My back was slapped with the whip at least twenty times. My arms were released from the ropes they were tied with and I fell forward on my face.

Beckett started laughing. It was one of his evil laughs. He just left after that. He demanded that the others join him too. I was left here. Left here in pain, was me. I couldn't move at all. My back was in too much pain. The sting, it was unbelievable. I can't explain it. I couldn't move my back, I couldn't move from this position. All I could do was to sit here and whimper. No. I couldn't let anyone here me whimper. But there was no one here. So I guess it was okay. But I don't whimper. It's not me. But it was all I could conjure now. It was all I could think to do.

I wanted to roll over; my breasts were starting to hurt. But I couldn't. It would only hurt my back more. The sting was getting worse. The blood from the whip marks on my upper back was dripping down to the ones on my lower back. It caused the stings on the lower back to give me more pain. It hurt. It hurt too much. I wanted it to all go away. I wanted to go back in time, and change the fact that I had ever run away from Beckett. If I hadn't run away I wouldn't have been whipped like this, and I wouldn't be in all this pain. I wouldn't be lying on this cold hard floor in deep pain. I would be in a nice cool house, most probably following all Beckett's orders or being shackled to the bed. Hey, at least it was better than laying here in pain, with a stinging back from being whipped. I am so glad they didn't whack me with that stick. Well I thought too soon. The man with the stick and Beckett were back.

The stick was raised above the man's head and thrown onto my back. OVER the whip lashings.

"OWWWWWWWWW!" I screamed in pain.

That hurt like hell. Sorry mind my language. No it was worse than that. Bad idea to hit someone with a stick over whip lashings. Was it really that bad that I had run away from Beckett? Or was there another reason that he was not telling me about? Was there something else that I had done that I should know about? I really truly hope not. Both the men walked away in a fit of evil laughter. OK. So they find pleasure in seeing me in pain? What kind of people are these? I mean I knew Beckett was mean, but I didn't think he would laugh like this because I was in pain. Did he really hate me that much? Was this all because of my mother? No. Don't think about her Bryn. It will only cause you to be in more pain and give you memories that will only stress you out and hurt you more. Bad Bryn. If I could have slapped myself then and there I would have. But I was in a position that was not letting me do that. OW! My back hurts! I want to cry. I want my mommy. Ack! No. Not Brynish. Bryn would never say that. But… I… I do. Sniff. Sniff.

OK. I needed to get up from here somehow. Not sure exactly how yet. But I will figure it out. If I can't move my back, well then I guess I just have to slide across the floor. No that is stupid. Firstly that would never work. And secondly it would probably hurt my chest and then I would try and roll onto my back. And that would not work. So I need a new idea.

This is ridiculous. How could they just leave me here? I couldn't look up to see if anyone was around either, because that would require arching my back. And well think about it. That would only put more pain in my back than there already is. The only thing that I could really think of would be to scream. But remember here, I am Bryn Knox. And Bryn Knox doesn't cry or scream for help. Oh forget who Bryn Knox is.

"Help! OW. I need help! I am in pain over here!" I screamed and started whimpering.

I laid there quietly in hope that I would be able to hear someone's footsteps coming along. Nope. No one is coming to help me. No one cares about me. Sniff. Sniff. I want someone to wrap my back in something, and maybe soak up all the blood so that it doesn't keep dripping down my back causing it to sting more. The more I thought about the sting, the more it stung. And there was nothing I could do about it. All I could do was to stay here, whimper and whine about the sting on my back.

I was getting hungry. I was getting thirsty. I haven't eaten or drunk anything in like forever. My throat was feeling very dry, my stomach was growling. I needed something in my body. Anything. And no. Not saltwater. That would only have made me thirstier than I already am. Anything at all. A little piece of bread. A sip of water. I needed to quench my thirst. I needed to fill my stomach. I started to shake. When I don't eat I get a bad case of the shakes. My mother told me that if I didn't get food within 45 minutes of the start of the shake I could pass out. I didn't want to pass out. But there was no one here. No one to come and give me some food. That would stop me from shaking, or rather passing out. The last time I passed out was when I drank too much rum. I don't even remember drinking it. And it didn't taste that bad. Something must have been in it. Oh. Rum. Mmmmm. Sounds good right now. Yes I know, it tastes horrible, but if it was going to quench my thirst, then bring it on! Bring on the rum!

Now see, that seemed like a good idea at the time, but where was I going to get rum from? I was lying in pain on the cold cobblestone, with whip lashings on my back, how am I getting rum? Clearly I needed a better plan than this. It is kind of impossible to come up with a plan while you are lying on the floor… OW. In pain. OK. Well I think when I think it hurts my back. Hah? How does that work? This is rather strange. I guess I was in so much pain that even just thinking about a way to get rid of the pain put me in pain. I needed help. I needed someone to come and rid me of this horrid pain. And there was no one here. I could try screaming again. I don't know how well that will work, but hey. It is always an option.

"Help! Please! Anybody!" I screamed.

I laid there quietly trying to listen for anyone coming. I set my ears on the cobblestone in case the vibration of the ground could tell me anything.

Not a sound. It was so quiet. I could hear the waves crashing up on the rocks. Oh how I wanted to be out there now. On the ocean. The deep blue ocean. How I wanted to get on a ship again. I wanted to set sail. I wanted to feel the cool breeze of the sea in my face. The cool breeze flowing through my hair. I remembered that day I almost fell off the ship to feel the breeze. Well before I almost fell off the ship, the breeze felt good. The wind in my face. I missed that. I missed just being out on the sea. And I knew that at this moment there was nothing that I could do about that. Nothing at all.

I sighed and positioned my face, to face the house not the sea. The sea would only make me depressed and probably somehow cause my back to sting. Curse you whip person! Whoever that piece of crap was will die. I didn't know how yet. But he will. Because of the pain he caused me. The pain he put me through, the thoughts I thought are all because of him.

"No! CURSE YOU WHIP MAN! CURSE YOU BECKETT!" I shouted.

I would have sworn. But I am a good girl all the way. Haha. Just kidding. I just didn't want Beckett to get madder at me for calling him an asshole or something. Well I did call him an arrogant bastard. I could have said that. But I already said that. I needed to come up with a new comeback. I wanted to shout out the "F word" but that would probably get me into a lot more trouble than I was already in. I didn't need any more whippings. I didn't need any more hitting of that no good piece of wood. And I certainly didn't need any more of Cutler Beckett. I mean seriously who names their child Cutler. What kind of name is Cutler? Haha. He is a loser. And has a loser name. Maybe I will make fun of him for it later. He does deserve it. Man, a lot of people deserve things lately. Well they screwed up my life, so of course they deserve it.

And now my life is completely screwed up. I lost two of my best friends in the same day. That is really depressing. Jack and Sam. Now, I am wondering if Sam really wanted to be my friend back there or if he really was only using me to get that money. But he was my friend before. He shouldn't have been like that. Well that was something that I needed to find out. I wasn't sure how but I would. I would find that out as well as what the hell everyone sees in Elizabeth. She is ugly man. OK. Maybe not that ugly. But she is a whore, and she is mean too. I don't see what I ever did to her. It better not be because of the respect that I didn't give her before. She should have gotten over that by now. I mean really, we were little kids then. Little kids are always acting stupid and not respecting people. That's just the way they are.

My thoughts were stopped by steps on the cobblestone. Someone had come to save me! Yes! Thank you!

I glanced up and saw a young person. This person had dark brown hair but I couldn't see the eyes because of the hat that was covering the face. The person was in the same sort of pirate clothes that I was the same kind of boots and belt. My clothes were tomboyish, so this could also be a man. I had no idea who it was. The person knelt down and lifted up their hat.

"Remember me?" The person said in a soft calm voice.

Oh my gosh. I remember this person. One of my good friends from when I was 5. I was meeting a lot of my old friends lately. Strange. I wonder why. Oh well.

I can't believe it. It was really…

* * *

Haha. Cliffhanger. I am going to keep doing this. Just because I think it is rather fun.

Well please review and thanks for reading! I love you all! Please Please review!!

-Captain Tash

* * *


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates. Although to own Jack would be nice. But I do own Bryn Knox, Sam, Jayne Kendal and all the ideas that I put into it.

I dedicate this chapter to my partner in crime: MusicalLife17. Without her, I would not have this chapter or the rest of the story idea for that matter. I love you so much P.I.C.

The power of a cliffhanger! I love it!

* * *

"Jayne Kendal?" I whispered in shock. My eyes were as wide as plates.

I don't know how I recognized her. It was probably her dark hair, her gorgeous blue eyes or her soft calm voice. There was never a stressed or angry tone in her voice. I missed that. No matter how mad I got at her, she never yelled or sulked. She was always in a good mood. I don't know how she did it. But then again we were 5 and when you are 5 you are always in a good mood.

She smiled and nodded. She bent down and examined my back. She gazed down at the scars. Hopefully they weren't bleeding as much anymore. I wouldn't know. I can't see my back. And if I tried it would only hurt a lot more. A big mournful sigh came out of her mouth and she whistled; both men and women came rushing over.

They all set their arms underneath my body and lifted me up. It seemed surprisingly easy for them. I didn't think I was that light. It made me feel good on the inside. I was brought to a small shack and inside was a man wearing a white coat. I must say he freaked me out a little bit. I have never been one for doctors. The only times I ever went was to get shots. And sometimes they didn't even work well. So I would have to go and get them again. I was always hoping that I would never have to see another doctor. After I left from Governor Swann the first time I hadn't had shots. And I was planning to never have them, or see a doctor again. I guess it didn't come true because here I was in the presence of a doctor.

The doctor took my arm and sat me down on chair. He pulled out a notebook and asked me for my name. I told him. And yes I told him my real name. I wasn't going to make something up. That would only make me look more stupid. He slowly turned me around and shrieked. I didn't think grown men would shriek. He wrote more in his little notebook and picked up the phone. He started blabbering something in some strange language and a small woman came in with a box. Inside was antiseptic and thick cloth. What was he doing with this antiseptic? Don't ask me how I know what that is. Maybe because I cheated, and it was written on the bottle. Don't tell anyone. He slowly opened the bottle and took a wad of cotton and put some of the antiseptic on. He set the wad of cotton on one of my lashings. I shrieked. It stung. I wanted to jump up and run out of the room, but Jayne held my hands and her crew members held my body down. I didn't think it would hurt his much. And why was everyone holding me down? I really don't like doctors. Never did and never will. Just watch, later in life I am going to become a doctor. That always happens.

Anyway, the doctor kept putting the cotton antiseptic on my back and I kept on shrieking. Eventually he stopped and a cloth was wrapped around my body. I am not going into detail about that, firstly because it would be weird and secondly because it would be very weird. Sorry to all of you people that wanted it. You are not getting it.

I was so glad to get out of there. It frightened me and that cotton with antiseptic, man that stung badly. Word to the wise: listen to Beckett so he doesn't send men after you to whip you. From now on I was going to listen to what Beckett said. I asked Jayne to help me get back to him. I had a feeling I would need her again later. I didn't know for what yet, but I had this sense. It was a fit sense that I would need all the help I could get. I don't know how I knew that, but if I was meeting all these friends than I would need them eventually. It isn't just a coincidence. I know that for sure.

Jayne had set me in her carriage and was taking me back to Beckett. I didn't want to go back. But I knew I had to. I had to make everything right, I had to settle my score with Beckett and hopefully get him to like me at least somewhat. I had a strange feeling it would help me later. I don't know what has gotten into me. I started feeling strange and assuming things were going to happen. What was it? I was not sure. It was just this fit sense. I thought everyone got them. Don't they? I just had to go with the flow and see what would happen.

Jayne helped me out of the carriage and brought me up the steps of the house. She rang the doorbell and the butler answered. I turned to her, smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist. That way she could wrap hers around my neck and not hurt my back.

"If you ever need me just whistle." Jayne said in her soft calm voice.

I nodded and turned back to face the door. I slowly walked in and looked back to find Jayne gone. Her carriage was gone. How did she leave so fast? Probably the same way she will be able to find me so fast.

The butler closed the door behind me and left the area. I was back in this foyer. I looked up and once again saw the honking big chandelier. I sighed and trotted up the stairs. I remember this all too well. I turned the corner and pushed open the door of the room that had once been mine. It was still the same. The curtains were open. I stared out at the ocean. The freedom I had out there. It would be a long time before I could get that back. I had to focus on life now. I had to try and make Beckett like me and perhaps feel sorry for what he had done to me. For all the pain he had put me through and how he had enforced my fear of doctors more than it already was.

I opened the closet and inside I found a knee length dress. It was a pale yellow. It was almost like a sun dress. I examined it. It didn't require a corset. It wasn't like that. It was spaghetti strap and was actually very cute. It sat on my breasts but didn't make them look big like I thought it would. There was a small band underneath the breast area of the dress and from there it flowed. I could twirl so well in it. It was a gorgeous dress. But what was it doing here? What was it doing in this closet? Was this still my room?

I closed the closet door and walked out of the room. I gazed down the hallway and saw Catalina coming towards me.

"Miss Knox, did you find that dress in there? Beckett thought you might like it better than the original one he gave you." Catalina explained and I nodded in agreement.

Back in the room I was, and I opened the closet again. Beckett picked out this dress for me? He cares about what I think? Since when? Hey, it didn't have a corset and it was easier for me to walk in. And it was pretty darn cute. So I put it on. I dashed over to the mirror behind those things that girls change behind and admired myself. It looked good on me. It accentuated my skin colour. And I think my eyes and hair as well. My one and only question right now is how did Beckett manage to get this dress? No one here wears clothes like this. I hope I don't stand out. Or maybe THAT was Beckett's plan. To make me stand out and look like an idiot. If that is really true I am going to get him for that.

I looked back in the closet. Are there shoes in here for me to wear? Yes. A pair of pale yellow shoes. I am not sure what kind of shoes they were. But they were really cute and they went nicely with the dress. I brushed my hair and let it down this time. Normally I had it tied up in a ponytail but I decided to keep it down. It wasn't half bad.

Now my only issue would be where I would put my dagger. Or my sword, as I always carried both of them on me at all times. I pulled my dagger out of the case I had stored in my boot. I sat down on the bed and examined it. My father had left this dagger in my possession. My mother kept it from me. But then again I was only 5. I received it in a box, in the mail on my 15th birthday. My mother must have left me a message or something. It is always something I treasure. And I could never go anywhere without it. That's why that day I got pissed when Beckett stole it. I know I didn't make such a big deal. It was because I didn't want it to sound like such a problem. Because then Beckett would see it as a weakness and then use it against me. Stupid Beckett.

I stroked the dagger with my fingers and realized something. There was something engraved on it. It was in some other language. This is what it said: Όλα είναι δίκαιη στην αγάπη και τον πόλεμο. I don't actually know what that means. I would love to but I don't. It is probably something incredibly deep that will help me later on in life. It was pretty.

My dagger is the one and only thing that reminds me of my father. The father I have never met and will probably never meet. I really wish I could have met him. It would mean the world to me. I would have killed to meet him. Just spend an hour with him. That's all I asked for. All I wanted. He was a man of many secrets. Secrets that I would never get shared with me.

I put the dagger back in its case and clipped it to the inside of my dress. Don't ask me how exactly I did it. I managed it and that is all that matters. I stepped out of the room and explored the house. I don't think I have ever really done that. It was a pretty big house. I came to this door. It was a big glass door. I peered inside and saw Cutler Beckett sitting at a desk. He gestured for me to come in. I pushed the big door and stepped into the room.

"Sit down Bryn. I would like to talk to you." Beckett said calmly.

What have I done? Oh no. I sat down on the chair in front of Beckett's desk. Wow. It was a pretty comfy chair. This felt very strange to be sitting in the same room as Beckett and to be this close. He was so calm. So was he not going to get mad at me? So I didn't do anything wrong then? I guess I just had to wait and see. Beckett looked up and set his hands on the desk. He breathed heavily and spoke.

"You look very pretty by the way Bryn. I think that dress suits you more than the previous one. There is something important I believe I must inform you of… I know that just by bringing this up you will get flashbacks. But I feel that I need to tell you. Bryn, your mother and I were close friends when your father left. She was heartbroken and I was there to comfort her. I spent a lot of time with her and helped her raise you. I asked her to marry me before you were born. I loved her so much. We got married the day before you were born. Bryn, I am your stepfather. Your father now, since your real father is nowhere to be found." Beckett explained calmly.

He was my stepfather? Oh my gosh. Of all people? I don't know what to say. How is that possible? I can't believe it. I…I need to get out of here. Wow. Wow. Hold on a second here. If he was my stepfather and he loved my mother then why did he kill her?

"OK. If you are my father and you loved my mother then why the hell did you kill her?" I started to shout.

"Bryn, stop shouting. She was paying too much attention to you and not enough to me. I got jealous and when I get jealous I get mean." Beckett said still calm.

"That is no excuse. You KILLED her! I actually think now… that it is because of you that I am the way I am. You exposed me to this. You exposed me to what happens when you shoot someone. I changed after you sent me away. And I killed many people. I swear. I can do it to you right now. And by the way, you are a horrible stepfather. Most of the time stepfather's at least try to be nice to their wives kids especially if they loved their wife as much as you claimed to love my mother. You are an asshole." I shouted as I ran out the door.

He is an asshole. He loved my mother and then he kills her because he was jealous of me. Oh come on. That big jerk was never going to see the light of day again once I was finished with him. Now I didn't exactly know what I was going to do at the time but I had to come up with something. Right now I just wanted to get away and run. I ran back up to MY room and looked around the room for something I could store my clothes in. I found a sac with a rope tied around it. I shoved my pants, shirt, vest, sash, belt, and boots in it. I tightened the rope and tied a knot on the side of the bag. I grabbed my sword belt and swung it over my shoulder. I was going to run, didn't know where I was just going to do it. I realized my dagger was still in the back of my dress. I pulled that out of its position and attached it to my sword belt. That would be a lot easier to carry now.

I was out of the house in record time and on my way to nowhere. I had nowhere to go. I had no friends that I could go and find. No. I did. But I had literally just seen her a couple hours ago. I couldn't call her now. That would make me look really stupid. Me? Bryn the tough girl was going to whistle to call her friend because she didn't know where to go. Pathetic. I was going to find somewhere. Maybe a boat with a Captain who would let me ride and drop me off somewhere far away from where Beckett could ever dream of looking for me. Not sure where that would be but I would find it. I was very sure of it.

I strolled along the cobblestone path in hope I could find somewhere to go. I stopped in front of a ship that was docked at the port. I recognized the ship from somewhere. The ship with black sails that shouldn't be here was here. I tiptoed onto the deck in search of someone. And yet again there was no one on the ship. I tiptoed down below deck to find someone lying in a hammock. It was Will, I think. I stepped closer and noticed it was. He had tears in his eyes and big bags under his eyes as well. I shook his hammock really hard and he fell off in a huff. He stood up, rubbed his eyes and looked at me in shock.

"Bryn?" He said still rubbing his eyes.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck. I missed his hugs. I missed him. He was such a good friend. I was so glad to be back here with him. I had so much to tell him. OK. Ouch. Ouch. He is holding my back too tightly.

"Will. Let go. I have back problems, you are hurting my back." I whispered.

Will let go immediately and tilted his head to the side as if he was asking me what was wrong.

"Whip lashings." I said calmly.

Will nodded. He sat back down on the hammock and gestured for me to sit too. I sat down next to him and we just swung in the hammock. I don't think either of us knew what to say. That was strange because I would expect after all this time one of us would have something to say. I know I did. But I didn't want to start.

"So…How are things with… you and Elizabeth now?" I asked stuttering.

I didn't know if I should have asked that. I hoped it didn't hurt him anymore.

"I don't know. I know it's something you usually know. But she came back to me about two days ago. But it didn't seem like she wanted it. But I did, so I went with the flow. She got mad at me and then kept me up all last night blabbering on about how I wasn't satisfying her. She kept saying stupid things about how she was an adventure girl and how she loved me a lot but she wanted "it" to be exciting." Will explained.

Now that was the longest think I have ever heard him say. I am surprised. So Elizabeth took him back and dumped him again. Some girlfriend she is. And I think "it" is uhm… sex.

"I… I don't know what to say to that. I wouldn't know what 'it' is like. I have never done 'it'. And I don't plan on it for a while." I said.

"Didn't you with Jack?"

"No. We were going to but were interrupted by you. It was that day that you came into Jack's quarters complaining about how Elizabeth wanted more adventure."

"I am sorry Bryn. I shouldn't have interrupted."

"No. It was meant to happen. I just don't think that Jack and I are really meant to be. If he keeps acting like a jerk he is never going to get me." I explained calmly.

"Trust me Bryn. It will work out. I have never seen Jack so stressed about a girl. He always looks out to see and says your name. He sits in his quarters and hugs the pillow that you laid on when you were sick. He doesn't concentrate anymore. Gibbs appointed me Captain because Jack can't keep his body straight. He has gotten drunken everyday and wobbles around and slurs all his words. None of us can understand him and none of us can tolerate him. Only you can help us now."

Will has gotten better at these longer speeches. What could I do? I might have to just be here. Maybe my presence might do something and change Jack's mind. Or would I actually have to fall in love with him again? Or at least pretend that I love him so that… The Black Pearl can have its captain back. I am pretty sure that Jack is not happy with Will being the captain of HIS ship. Or maybe I should just apologize to Jack and show him that I really am sorry for all the trouble that I had caused. I never meant to hurt him that much.

I didn't think he would stress over a girl like he did me. Was I all that important? And how did he fall in love with me so easily? I am not that interesting. The memories that last forever. That's what it was. He was using the memories of us to try and remember me and think that was how I was and always will be. That is actually what I used to remember him. It's how I fell in love with him. It's what kept me going through it all. It's what helped me say sorry to him.

I lost him. He lost me. It is just not meant to be. If we can't keep it going then we just aren't meant to be together.

I stood up and pulled Will with me. I pulled him to the edge of the ship. And just looked at it. The sea. I was back. My freedom is here. I wanted so bad to come back and now I have. There was no way I am going back, no matter how hard anyone tries to make me go back. I won't go. I am staying out at sea. The deep blue sea. The smell of the ocean. I know it smells of salt, but don't ruin my moment. I haven't smelled this salt in a long time. The breeze of the ocean. I needed to feel that again. But in order for me to do that the ship would have to set sail.

My thoughts were interrupted my a pair of hands set on my waist. I swear my thoughts are always interrupted by something. It is really stupid. Curse this person.

Their grip was soft but strong. The hands were rough and dirty. No. They were ruining my dress. I liked this dress and now it is all dirty. There was only one person that would touch me like that. And one person whose hands are always dirty no matter how many times you try and clean them.

* * *

Haha Cliffhanger. I love this...

Όλα είναι δίκαιη στην αγάπη και τον πόλεμο. That is Russian for All is fair in love and war. Just so you know. I don't know if that is actually right. If anyone is Russian and can tell me then thank you.

Anyway review please. Won't post unless I get 7 reviews.

-Captain Tash

* * *


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do nah owns Pirates. Although t' owns Jack would be nice. But I do owns Bryn Knox, Sam, Jayne Kendal 'n all th' ideas that I put into it.

Har! I love cliffhangers. They make th' tale all th' more fun t' write 'n all th' more interestin'. :P

This chapter be dedicated t' both Punk Rocker Fairy 'n CaptainESavvy who 'ave helped me out wit' some o' the ideas fo' th' tale.

I said I would pos' if I got 7 reviews, well I did. It took a bit longer but ahoy 'tis here.

* * *

I pulled the hands off my dress and brushed the dirt off.

"You ruined my dress Jack." I said teasing him.

I knew it was him. It was the hands, and he was the only one that would ever do that to me. I was going to try and be nice to him and show him that I did really care about him.

"Oh. I'm sorry Bryn. 'n when did ye start wearin' dresses 'n carin' about them fer that matter?" Jack asked confused that I was actually wearing a dress.

"Since this dress was very cute." I smiled, flipped my hair in his face and turned back to face the sea.

Jack came and stood behind me. He set his arms on the edge of the boat and turned to face me. He grabbed my dress and pulled me close to him. I could feel his warmth. I missed it. He is not the most hygienic person but I must admit he smelt good. It was a sort of peppermint. I liked it. I had said I was going to be nice and try and see if I can help Will and the members of the Pearl get their Captain back. Maybe I should give Jack a compliment and try to make him slightly happier than him. I don't know what it would do, but it was worth a try.

I took hold of Jack's vest and dragged him closer to me. I whispered in his ear.

"Jack. You…You smell of peppermint."

Jack smiled and positioned his arm around my waist. No. I couldn't let him kiss me. I couldn't let him do anything. Not after all it took to forget him. I leaned in closer and grazed my lips against his. I raised my eyebrows, flipped my hair in his face and trotted away.

I needed to set sail. I needed to feel the sea breeze against my face. I dashed back to Jack. I smiled at him and yanked his hat off his head. I set it on mine and struck a pose.

"How do I look?" I teased Jack.

"Sexy, love." Jack smiled.

I smiled and flipped my hair behind me and strutted up the wheel.

"All hands on deck! Listen t' me! I be Cap'n! I 'ave th' hat!" I said in my best pirate accent.

Surprisingly the crew listened and followed my orders. They were all on deck within seconds. Gibbs approached me.

"Where are we goin' Cap'n Knox?" Gibbs said.

I think he understood my plan to tease Jack. Well it wasn't really a plan, I was just in the mood do it and I wanted to know what it felt like to be a Captain of a ship. Let alone the Captain of The Black Pearl. It was pretty cool. Will went with the flow and to my surprise Elizabeth as well. She came up next to me and her head fell into her hands.

"Hold on Elizabeth. Gibbs! I dunno exactly where we be goin'. We be jus' goin'. Away from here. As far away as possible. Now get movin'!" I shouted out to Gibbs in my incredibly awesome pirate accent.

I sighed and turned to Elizabeth.

"What do YOU want?" I (insert emotion here)

"I…I wanted to apologize for how I have been. And I had no right to steal Jack from you. You can have him back. I can't deal with him anymore. And he loves you too much to ever flirt with another insufficient wench. Take him back! He is going insane!" Elizabeth explained.

Should I forgive her or should I not?

"Give me one good reason why I should forgive you." I said without any emotion in my face.

"Because…because…" She couldn't finish it.

"So you don't have a reason? That works for me. Now get on deck and work with the rest of the crew." I snickered.

"What?! Bryn. I am not fit to work on the deck with them." Elizabeth smiled.

"It's Captain Bryn to you! And since I am Captain you will do what I say!" I pointed out.

"You are NOT Captain." She shouted back at me while she was in my face.

I pushed her back and she stumbled. I laughed.

"Oh really? Will? Gibbs? Who be Captain o' this ship?" I asked in my pirate accent and looked out at the two of them.

"Bryn Knox." Both Will and Gibbs said in unison.

"And Jack? Who is the rightful Captain of this ship?" Elizabeth said looking out at him.

I looked at Jack with the puppy dog eyes. I pouted and pressed my hands together holding them tightly pleading. Jack looked up at Elizabeth and then at me.

"Captain Bryn Knox. She has th' hat." Jack said as he smiled and looked up at me.

"Har! Now since 'tis clear that I be Captain, GET ON DECK WITH EVERYONE ELSE!" I shouted towards the end.

I must admit ordering people around is fun. And talking in this accent is too. I can see why Jack talks in it. Haha.

Elizabeth sighed and gave me death glares. Here they come again. But hey I am captain she can't do anything about that. Oh. She could shoot me. But then everyone else would shoot her. Haha. She stood on deck with the rest of the crew.

I nodded and Gibbs nodded back. He turned to the crew. He shouted at them to Hoist the sails. Or whatever the proper pirate lingo for that is. I told Gibbs in the beginning of my plan that I didn't know any lingo. I would tell him what I wanted to do and he would shout the orders. But I would get to yell at people for not doing their jobs. Like Elizabeth. She was just standing there patting her hair.

"Elizabeth! What are you doing? You are supposed to be working. Get back to work!" I shouted and turned back and walked up to MY wheel. I have actually never steered a ship before. I don't know if Will has. I sighed. There was only one person I could really ask to help me with it.

"Jack! Come here."

"Yes love?"

"I don't know how t' steer a ship. Help me and I shall make ye me first mate as long as ye don't mutiny against me." I said.

"O' course not. Stealin' me accent are ye?" He smiled.

I nodded and jumped when he took my hands in his.

"Relax love. Jack's not gonna 'urt ye." Jack said calmly and placed our hands on the wheel of the ship.

He was slowly and carefully helping me steer. I was learning how to steer a ship! Hooray! I was hoping I would be learning it from my father but my best friend works too.

I wanted Jack back. But I wanted him as a friend. So this idea of letting him help me steer the ship would assist me in that. He was a good teacher. He was whispering commands to yell at the crew, and whispering key sailing techniques. Like how starboard is right, and port is left; I never knew that. Sad, I know. He was teaching me parts of the ship. Which I was sure I would forget really easily.

I wanted my own ship. This was different. Even though I was Captain, it wasn't really my ship. It was Jack's. He had fought long and hard to keep his ship and I didn't want to take it away from him. I felt bad, but there was nothing I could do.

I was just staring out at the sea thinking about all this. I had no idea where we were going or where Jack was taking us. I should have known. After all I am Captain. I turned back to face Jack. His face was a couple centimeters away from mine. I had the sudden urge to press my lips against his. But I was afraid. Afraid of what would happen. Last time we "got together" it ended horribly, with Elizabeth ruining everything. I did not want or need a repeat of that.

I just let a small smile grow on my face and looked away. Gosh Bryn, you should have just kissed him. I looked out at deck and both Will and Gibbs were looking up at me with puppy dog eyes. It seemed as if they were saying 'Just go on and kiss him already'. I sighed and turned to face Jack. I took hold of his vest and pulled him close to me. I was just about to set my lips against his warm ones when someone shouted.

"Captain Bryn! The rum is gone, and me thinks this man took it." Gibbs shouted and pulled a man from the crowd of the crew and brought him up to me.

I looked at the man. He seemed really familiar. He had dark brown hair, just like mine. It was short and curly. His eyes were sky blue just like mine. His posture was just like mine. Hey. He reminded me a lot of me. This was awkward.

"What makes ye think that ye can steal me rum?" I asked angrily.

"I did nah." The man who looked exactly like me replied.

"Aye ye did. If ye didn' steal it then why do ye 'ave a bottle o' rum in yer hand? Huh? Explain that t' me." I snickered.

"I… I was in needs o' some rum Cap'n."

"Oh. So ye were in needs o' rum. So ye jus' went 'n loot MY rum. Ye do nah steal th' Captain's rum. Even though I might be a beauty ye still do NAH steal th' Captain's rum unless I 'ave given ye permission t' loot some rum. Are we clear?" I asked a lot more angrily than before.

"Aye." The man said.

"Good. Now who are ye? I recognize ye from somewhere." I said calmly.

Being Captain is so much fun.

"Chris… Chris Knox." The man said.

Chris Knox? He has the same last name as me. Does this mean that he is my father? He looks a whole lot like me, and has the same last name. Oh my gosh. It is my father. I can't believe it. I have finally met my father. I wanted to jump into his arms but I know how weird that would look. Especially for the Captain.

"Knox? I… I don't know wha' t' say. Uhm… Did ye ever know a wench by the name o' Rebecca Fitzwilliam?" I asked.

"Aye. She was the one wench I reckon I really loved. Why?"

"She was my mother."

"Your mother?"

"Aye. I'm Bryn. Bryn Knox."

"Belay that. Wha' do ye mean was?"

"She was killed when I was 5. By…Lord… Cutler Beckett." I said stuttering when I got to Beckett's name.

There is your proof that I really hate Beckett and can't bear to say his name or to see him. I hate him and always will.

"Oh. I be so sorry. I be sorry I wasn't thar t' help raise ye. I was hopin' I could meet ye one day 'n teach ye all I know about bein' a pirate. I thought ye were goin' t' be a lad 'n I could teach ye. But I must say ye 'ave come a long way. Especially t' be Captain o' th' Black Pearl. How did ye manage that?"

"Aye. Teach me please. I stole Jack's hat and pretended I was Cap'n and then the crew made me captain." I smiled.

"Jack? Jack who?"

"Jack Sparrow. Why?"

"Ye know Jack Sparrow?"

"Aye. He be right behind ye."

My father turned around and looked at Jack. He had evil death glares in his eyes. So did Jack. My father and Jack were enemies? What? No. This is not good. My best friend and my father are enemies. How am I ever going to marry Jack? Belay that. When did I ever say I was going to marry Jack? Oh geez. What did Jack do to you Bryn?

"What are you doing on me ship?" Jack shouted.

"Being part of th' crew."

"Get off! Now. Before I have to kill you." Jack threatened.

"Ye would nah even dare." My father shouted.

"Aye. I would dare." Jack said as his sword was now in my father's face.

My father pulled his sword out and was now staring at Jack with evil death glares. They were going to fight. On my ship.

"Ahoy! No sword fighting on me ship!" I shouted and pushed them both away from each other.

Jack pushed me back out from in between them.

"Bryn, shut up. I need to kill this man."

"No! He is my father Jack." I screamed.

"I don't care. You dunno all the bad things he has done to this world. I have to." Jack shouted and pushed me away.

"Jack stop, it's my ship."

"No it's not. It's my ship and you know it. Gimme back me hat!" Jack shouted at me.

"No. I shall keep the hat unless ye promise to nah kill my father."

"Sorry, Bryn. I can't do that. I need to kill him and he knows that."

Gibbs rushed up and grabbed both of my arms. He dragged me down the stairs and pushed me into Will. Will took hold of my wrists and held them in his hands. He pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around my waist to keep me from running back up to stop Jack from killing my father.

How could Jack do that? Didn't he know how much my father meant to me? And how I have always wanted to meet my father? I wanted to scream and shout. But I know that would only make me look like more of a wimp.

Now I must say, Jack has not only taught me how to steer a ship. While we were steering MY ship, Jack also taught me some sword fighting techniques.

Right now, Jack and my father were doing what Jack called parry. I must admit it was pretty cool. Both of the men were very good at blocking. Jack had some special footwork that he used. My father must have fought him before because he could always sense what Jack was going to do next. I could see it. It was the way he stepped. But then again, Jack knew what my father was doing as well. This was going to be a long fight. And in the end someone would get hurt, brutally hurt. This was not going to end well.

I wish there was something that I could do. But I knew there wasn't. All I could do right now was sat and watch my father and my best friend fight. Who knows what they are fighting about? After it's over I will find out. I will ask whoever is still alive what the problem was and why they hated each other so much. It couldn't be over a wench, well because of their age difference. That would be just disgusting. I think it's about what all pirate fights are about. Stealing one another's boat. Or as Jack says, borrowing without permission.

I pushed Will's hands off of me and sat down on the deck. I pulled him down with me. There was no way I could stop Jack and my father from killing each other.

They were still fighting by the way; parrying. I don't think this fight is ever going to end. It was going on and on.

Jack then sent one strong slash onto my father's arm. He screamed in pain. It was more of a screech than a scream. I jumped up and started to run up towards Jack and my father but was stopped by Will. He had grabbed my arm and pulled me back down next to him.

"Bryn, stop it. You have to let them fight it out." Will said calmly.

"No. Will, you don't understand. My father and my best friend are fighting for their life. One of them will die. AND YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST STAND HERE AND WATCH THEM?" I shouted.

"Yes. If you go in there you…" Will said as I ran away from him.

I dashed up to the wheel. Jack saw me coming up, blocked my father's blow and pushed me. I toppled over and fell on my butt. It was too late before I realized I landed on only half of my butt. I started tumbling down the stairs. I went head first. I ended up at the bottom of the stairs with my body all distorted. I was in pain. Both my dad and Jack stopped. My dad however stopped first. Jack didn't realize my father had stopped even though it was only a second before. Jack's sword dug into my father's heart. I saw none of this. Will told me it all later. Jack rushed over to me and picked me up. He sat on the steps and held me in his arms.

"Bryn, love. Are ye okay?" Jack asked very concerned.

"Dad. Daddy. I want my daddy." I whimpered.

I had hit my head falling down the stairs. That's probably why I was whimpering and calling my father daddy. The Bryn that I am now doesn't whimper. It was the head injury that I had.

Jack looked up to find my father lying on the quarterdeck with blood spurting out of his chest.

"Love. Bryn, love. I…I am sorry… but… your father is dead." Jack said calmly, a whisper coming from his lips at the last four words.

"What? He's dead? Why… why? What happened to him?" I whined.

"I…I…well… he…uhm stopped before… me and my sword…dug into his heart." Jack stuttered softly.

I couldn't move. I wanted to jump up and kick his ass in. But my head injury was too much and there was no way I would be able to. All I could let out was a pathetic whimper.

"You killed him. You stupid person killed my father." I whimpered.

There was not on angry tone in my voice, probably because of this ridiculous severe head injury that I had. Will told me all this. I was out. I didn't remember any of this. Anything after I fell down those stairs.

All I could do was whimper and even my whimpers weren't really whimpers. They were more like pathetic whining. Remind me to never interrupt Jack in the middle of a fight, he pushes hard. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have been in this mess.

I was brought into the Captain's quarters and laid on the soft, comfy, and fluffy bed. The soft pillows that Will and Gibbs fluffed up just right for me.

I was set on the bed. A cold towel was placed on my head. How exactly was that supposed to help my head injury? I needed to stop the blood from gushing out of my lovely head.

"Blood, head." I whimpered.

There was a lot of whimpering coming out of my mouth. Not the Bryn I had ever hoped to be. But ahoy! I had my reasons for whimpering. It was the only thing I could do, as I had said before.

The next thing I remembered after being pushed down the stairs was lying in Jack's bed with Jack, Will, Gibbs and Elizabeth sitting on the bed.

I awoke with a start and sat up quickly. I saw all three of them sitting on the bed. I turned to Will and tilted my head to the side.

That was when he told me the whole story. I told you before because it seemed like the right moment. Now it would have sounded strange.

"Will… Is my father really dead?" I asked quietly.

Will nodded and scooted closer to me. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me.

"And this son of a piece of crap, know-it-all, arrogant pirate 'accidentally' killed him?" I said on verge of screaming my head off.

Will nodded again and moved backwards. I think he was afraid of me. I think everyone was starting to get a little afraid of me. I pushed the cold towel off of my head and rushed out of the room. I slammed the door behind me.

_Stupid arrogant piece of crap bastard. _That's what Jack was. He killed my father. Why did he have to even try? Didn't he know that that was the first time I had actually met my father? How could he just kill him like that and not be so incredibly sorry. I got a hug from Will but I didn't get anything from Jack. According to Will he was the one who picked me up from my distorted body position and brought me into the room but he didn't even say anything after I woke up. What kind of best friend was he?

I was standing on the main deck. I was not sure where to go. We were just sitting in the middle of the ocean. Probably because I was Captain and had fallen down the stairs and gotten a brutal head injury. I was fine now. My head was wrapped in a white cloth that was soaking up all the blood. It was soaking but it was also putting pressure on my wound so that more blood wouldn't spurt out of my head.

I walked up to the quarterdeck and placed my hands on the wheel. I looked out at the ship and ran down to the end of the stairs grabbed Jack's hat, put it on my head and went back to my wheel. We needed to set sail. I wanted to get out somewhere. We needed adventure. Adventure of some sort. I wasn't sure as to what that was but we needed it.

"All hands on deck! Now! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free." I shouted and set my hands on the wheel.

All the crew members dashed onto deck and began their work. Will obeyed as well, and to my surprise Elizabeth was helping the crew with the sails. I looked at her, caught her eye, smiled and nodded my head. She smiled and went back to her work.

So I guess she is not mad at me anymore? That is always a good thing. I looked out onto the deck and saw that Jack was nowhere to be found. I scanned the whole ship and no Jack. He had not come out of his quarters which were now officially mine and not his since I was Captain.

"Jack Sparrow! Get out here now!" I shouted.

Jack slowly trudged out from the quarters.

"Yes Captain?" He answered sighing.

"Come here. I am still horrible at sailing a ship. I still need your help, first mate." I said calmly.

I think he thought I was going to get mad at him. I was, just not now. I was going to do it later, when there were not a lot of people around. He was going to get it. And he was going to get it bad. For killing my father. Even though it was an accident he killed him nonetheless. If he hadn't challenged my father to a duel then we would never be in this situation. I wouldn't have this ridiculous head wound, that I think was getting to me now. I would be in perfect shape, and I wouldn't be mad at Jack and he wouldn't be sad and depressed because he put me in this horrible mood.

I was in no horrible mood; yet. I was going to be once I had this cloth taken off and I could channel my anger the way I wanted to.

That was it. Once this cloth was off I was going to snap. Snap like I have never snapped before. After all Jack deserves it. My one and only father was now dead. No. No. He wasn't my only father. Oh crap. I had one other father left. My dreaded stepfather. Lord Cutler Beckett.

I pushed myself out from Jack's grip and sat down next to my father. He was dead.

"Bryn. cough Bryn. You, cough Captain cough Serpent Shadow" My father said through his coughs.

He was alive. He was still alive. How was that possible?

"Father. How are you still alive?" I asked softly.

"Pressure on th' wound. Take cough my hat cough" He said coughing his brains out.

I took the hat from his hand. It was like Jack's yet different. Jack's was a deep coffee colour, but my father's was a deep mahogany. There was an inscription on the side of the hat. It said 'Captain of the Serpent Shadow'. My father had it engraved into his hat. That's smart. It was now mine. I had my own ship. All mine. Jack could have the Pearl back and I could have my own.

I would have my own crew. An my own set of sails, gun ports, masts, everything.

I needed to find that ship. I had no idea where it would be but I wanted it. I wanted it to be mine. I looked out into the sea. I was dreaming about it. My ship. Wait. If my father was the Captain, then where was the ship? Shouldn't he be on the ship? Or maybe he gave it to his first mate to take control of. That's it.

I looked out and saw something in the distance. I don't know what it was. It was white but there was a slight shiny glimmer contrasting it. It didn't look familiar, and it didn't sound like anything I knew of. I wonder what it was. As it came closer, it became a lot more clear for me to see.

* * *

Haha Cliffhanger. I love this...

Anyway review please. Won't post unless I get 10 reviews.

-Captain Tash

* * *


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates. Owning Captain Jack would be spectacular. But I don't. :( However I do own Bryn Knox, Sam, and Jayne Kendal. If you steal any of them, I will hunt you down.

I am so so so so so so sorry that it took so long to update. I have had a HUGE writer's block. And by HUGE I mean like utterly enormous! But the chapter is finally here. And I know it has been 13 days. And I am so so sorry!

* * *

I gazed out onto the horizon. The red, orange, and yellow horizon, with a slight shiny glimmer to it. I didn't know what it was, until it was right up next to the Pearl. It was another ship. And from what I saw it was probably the Serpent Shadow.

The flag that was hanging from the mast had a large green and silver snake on it, instead of the skull and bones that the Pearl had. The masts of the ship were white, but possessed a slight shimmer to them, that made it look almost as if it had a silver shadow. That was probably why it was called the Serpent Shadow.

It had a nice ring to it. Captain Bryn Knox of the Serpent Shadow. I like it. I just needed to figure out how to tell the crew members on the ship that I was the Captain now.

I looked down at my father, wiped a tear from my eye and walked to the edge of the ship.

"Ahoy! Come closer. Captain Chris Knox has been killed and has left me, his daughter Bryn Knox in charge o' th' ship. Let me jump on!" I shouted across to them.

"Prove that ye be the rightful Cap'n." One of the crew members shouted back.

"I have the hat." I said as I turned sideways to show the inscription on the hat; Captain of the Serpent Shadow.

The men looked at each other, sighed and gestured for me to come over. They pulled the boat up against the Pearl. There it was. It was my gift to freedom. The only thing I needed to acquire was a compass. I had no idea where I was going to get one of these from, but I needed one.

I knew Jack had one but I couldn't take that from him. I could just ask him. But now I had to go and get on my real ship. I turned to Jack. I needed that compass.

"Jack. One question before I go… Your compass." I said.

"My compass? What about my compass?" Jack questioned.

"Where did you get it?" I asked quietly.

"East India Trading Company, from Beckett." Jack said a lot quieter than me.

I let out a soft oh and slipped onto my ship. The SS members; the Serpent Shadow members as I called them all moved towards me. It felt cool to have my own ship. Cool was not the right word. I felt special I guess? Special in the sense that all the SS members were surrounding me; it was a circle around me as if they were going to do some special ritual on me. That was not a bad idea. I would become Captain Knox of the Serpent Shadow and forget my past life. Everything horrible that had happened; the only things I didn't want to forget were the memories of Will and Jack. They had both become best friends of mine. I couldn't bear to lose that. I was hoping that since both Jack and I had our own ship that it would bring us closer. But I don't think that will happen since the Captain's of the Black Pearl and the Serpent Shadow were mortal enemies, then the crew members are probably also.

Now that I was Captain of the Serpent Shadow, that was all going to change. It was going to become a new era of pirates.

I pushed the crew away, and looked back out to the Black Pearl. I leaned on the edge and shouted to Jack.

"Jack. Go on with your life, come look for me in 2 months. And let's see if you have changed and if you really love me you arrogant piece of crap bastard."

I turned to the crew members of the Serpent Shadow and shouted to them to leave this area at once. We were gone before Jack had a chance to say anything. I had looked back and saw that Jack had opened his mouth to say something but didn't have the time to let it out.

Finally I had my own ship. It was my gift to freedom. I could get out to the open sea and live the life I wanted to. But there was something holding me back. I wasn't sure what it was, just that it was.

No. I knew what it was. It wasn't a "what." It was a "who." It was a certain captain that got on my nerves really easily. A certain best friend who I wanted to desperately change. I tried. It didn't work to either of our benefits. I didn't land the friend that I desperately wanted, and he didn't land the girl that he wanted. I couldn't go away on my own ship; not like this. I needed to know he felt the same way I did.

I wanted him more than I let on. And it was NOT that clear to see. I knew that one day I could love him the way I was meant to. The only problem with going back and facing his was that he killed my father. My father being the one man I always wanted to meet.

I shouted at the crew. I wanted to go back. I needed to tell Jack that I loved him. I felt bad for how I had treated him. I wanted, needed to make this right. I know he killed my father, but I can't stand being mad at him. And not at that face. I wanted him to feel the same way I did. I don't know if that was really possible. He wanted me in the sexual kind of way, while I wanted him as a friend; someone who would always be there for me. I don't know. Right now, I wanted nothing more than to have him hold me, kiss me and treat me as he did when we were kids. Oh help me!

I told the crew I wanted to go back to where the Black Pearl was. They could tell I didn't know much about being Captain, but none of them said anything. The first mate Ben Johnson helped me along the way. He was very gentle about everything and everyone respected him. That was probably why he was the first mate and not some of these other guys that looked at me like I was dirt. Probably because there was a woman on board and it was bad luck. Curse those stupid superstitions.

Right now I wanted to find Jack. Things needed to be made right. But I had no idea where I would find him. There was no way that the ship would still be where it was before. I would have to go out and find it. And I don't know where I would look. I didn't know any places that I was sure Jack would go. The only thing I could think of was Tortuga. But I was in no mood to go there. It would make a lot of sense though. He was probably sad and mad at me for treating him like that, so probably went to go and drink tons of rum and truly drunk.

Curse this effect that I have on people. I need to stop treating people inappropriately, and find a way to assist those that I hurt. I have never really needed to do that. Until I met Jack and hurt his feelings terribly. All the people I hurt before didn't mean anything to me.

OK. Time to think. If I was Jack where would I be? Uh… Sea? The sea is huge! How am I supposed to find him in such a big sea? I had no idea where Jack would go besides Tortuga. There was no way that I would go there. Not right now, and obviously not by myself. I stood near the edge of the boat and looked out at the deep, clear, blue sea. I saw a red and blue object coming towards me from the distance. I leaned closer to the edge and noticed that it was a bird. But not just any bird, a parrot. It was Mr. Cotton's parrot. I set my arm out for it to land on, which it happily did. It started squawking. I could not understand what it was saying.

"Does anyone on this god forsaken ship speak parrot?" I shouted out to my crew jokingly.

Ben Johnson trotted over to me and raised his hand. I laughed. What a coincidence that my first mate speaks parrot. This will become handy later in life.

"Jack **Squawk **Isla **Squawk **de **Squawk **Pelegostos **Squawk**" Mr. Cotton's parrot said.

"Jack's on Isla de Pelegostos. I be nah sure as t' why but that's wha' th' parrot said." Ben said and lent up against the edge of the boat with me.

He looked at me and tilted his head to the side. I turned to him and smiled. I pushed myself into his arms and set my head on his shoulder. He laughed. I don't know why though and he set his arms on my waist. I was pulled closer to him. He smelled good. It wasn't peppermint like Jack but I liked it. It might have been like cinnamon. I felt bad standing here in Ben's arms while I was mourning over Jack. Maybe it wasn't really mourning but I had been sad because of him, and who knows I might have even cried and not told you about it. But I felt bad here being with Ben while Jack was all depressed somewhere over me. But Ben's hugs were comforting and made me feel safe. Just like Jack. Jack, Will and Ben's hugs all made me feel safe. Is there some sort of connection here? I had no idea. And wouldn't know for a while.

Ben let go of me, I whimpered, he laughed and dragged me up to the wheel. We set sail. It was time to sail to Isla de Pelegostos. I actually didn't know how to get there. And I didn't understand why Jack would be there but if that's what the parrot said and most of the time the parrot is right. Or well, not THE parrot, but parrots in general are right in what they say most of the time. I trusted this parrot, and I was right to trust it because when we had arrived at the island I spotted something. It was just what I had thought it would be.

The Black Pearl "parked" right on the shore. There was not a single person on that deck. None of us could hear anything either. So we were assuming that no one was there. They must all be on the island, away from this ship. Ben walked up behind me and gazed up at the trees. Those trees were exceptionally lofty. It's been a while since I haven't seen trees like this in a while.

Both Ben and I walked straight toward the trees. We yelled for Jack, or anyone for that matter. There were no traces of anyone either. How in the world was I supposed to find him? Just walk around the whole entire island.

I dragged Ben into the forest. Cotton's parrot flew onto the branch in front of our faces. He started squawking again, but this time he wasn't making any sense. He kept saying things like 'Don't eat me, Help me." It was strange. Obviously something was eating them, or terrorizing the people.

This was odd. Ben and I walked deeper into the forest. I looked around, but it all looked the same to me. I don't know where I was or how I was going to get back to the Serpent Shadow. I didn't think Ben knew where we were either.

"Ben, this is pointless, we are never going to…" I started.

"Shh… Someone's yelling." Ben said as he put his hand over my mouth.

Out in the distance I heard someone shouting. I couldn't understand a word that this person was saying.

We both inched closer and closer to the sound. The closer we got, the less sense this person was making. It was all gibberish to me.

Both Ben and I trudged through the trees and vines to try and follow the noises that we had heard. We hiked up a large hill. I am not one for hills. Never have been and never will be. After that hike on that really steep hill, I was pooped. I decided that I would make a promise to myself. A promise to never climb another steep hill in my life.

When we reached the top of the hill we heard a set of drums beating. It was like a party. So there were actually people on this island. We weren't the only ones. We snuck around the drumming people and stood behind a tree. I peeked out from behind the tree to find Jack sitting in a chair. The chair was more like a throne than anything else. It has skulls sitting on top of it. They were not the most attractive things either.

Jack looked over in our general direction. I stopped in my tracks. He gazed directly at me with a pair of gorgeous deep blue yes. Wait, jack doesn't have blue eyes; his are brown. A deep chocolate brown that always makes me melt. So since Jack didn't have blue eyes, I started to think that maybe someone had painted eyes on his face. It made sense considering he had 2 more pairs of eyes painted onto his face. So then his eyes were closed and blue eyes were painted on top of them. And he just moved his head in my direction. Although I do not know why he turned his head in my direction with his eyes closed. Maybe he was looking at me but it was under his eyelids or he is all mighty and powerful and could see through his eyelids.

Gosh Bryn. That is one of the stupidest things you have ever thought. Who in the world would be able to do that? It's all Jack's fault. Blame it on Jack. STUPID JACK! YOU MADE ME THINK STRANGE THOUGHTS!!

So, Jack wasn't looking at me. But I was wondering why he had eyes painted onto his face. Maybe it was a tradition on this island. I didn't know anything at all about this island. Jack seemed to know what he was doing. It was as if he had been here before. He started blabbering on in some strange language.

All of a sudden some strange people came towards me. They were dark skinned and wore nothing but cloths on top of their "private parts". It was rather disgusting I must say. So these half naked people were moving toward me. They both grabbed my arms forcefully and dragged me along with them. I was being pulled towards Jack. They dropped me onto the dirt ground in front of Jack. And by dropping I mean they let go of my arms and my body went limp and collapsed onto the ground.

I gazed up at Jack. He looked down at me and spoke in some strange language to the people who had dropped me. They had shoed out everyone else and it was just me and Jack. Well Ben was still hiding behind that tree. But he probably got caught too, considering there were those people everywhere. They were probably following us or sneaking around in the forest and found him. Right now I didn't care about Ben. Not to be mean or anything, but right now I needed to tell Jack how I felt.

"Bryn, wha' are you doin' here? 'Tis not some island that you would be likely t' go. Unless you were lookin' for someone." Jack said, but the first question he asked was a shout.

It was as if he was mad at me. Well he had all the right to be mad at me. Especially after the way I shouted at him and told him to leave me alone and come back in 2 months. I guess this sadly proves that I really do love Jack. And that I can't live without him. He is the cherry to my sundae, the icing on my cake, and my presents on Christmas. I know those are those very cheesy sayings. But it's true. It was how I felt about Jack. I knew from that moment on, or rather when I left on MY ship; The Serpent Shadow, I knew he was the one for me. He was my one and only. I knew I could not live without him. My life would never be complete. My life was going to be perfect. Nothing could ruin it now. Or so I thought. I had no idea then what was going to happen within the next couple of weeks. My whole life was going to turn around and there wasn't going to be much that I, me, could do about it. I was going to need all the help I could get. But I didn't know that then. All I knew was that I loved Jack.

"Jack, I am sorry that I treated you like that. I had no right to talk to you like that. It was an accident that you killed my father. I understand it. And besides I only knew him for a while. He could have turned out to be not what I expected. I am sorry. And while I was out there I... well I was thinking about you. And I don't know. I feel strange when I am around you, but I feel strange when I am not around you. I don't know what is. But whatever it is, I like it. So please forgive me Jack. I don't want to lose you." I said softly.

I was careful to not sound too forceful. I didn't want to sound needy either. I wanted Jack to know that I wasn't like that. I wasn't like that at all.

He seemed as if he got it. He looked pretty drunk to me. Great, I was talking to a drunken Jack. Now if we "get back together" he might forget it all because he was drunk. I hope he isn't. He looks it but his words weren't slurred when he talked to me. Maybe he just hadn't gotten any sleep lately? I don't know. And I didn't care. All I wanted at that moment was for him to hold me. To hold me like he had never held me before.

He let his head fall down into his knees. He sighed and looked back up at me. I felt his hand take mine. His warm hand against mine. Oh how I had truly missed that. It had been a while since he had held it like that. He pulled me closer to him. But he was careful not to pull to hard or to strain me. I was pulled onto his lap. I remember sitting here before, but I can't even remember how long ago it was. But whenever it was I was just glad I was in the moment now.

His warm arms were wrapped around my waist. I was pulled even closer to his body. He leaned his head closer to mine. He took my face in his hands and tilted his head to the left. I could feel his warm peppermint breath on my face. Yes Jack's breath smells of peppermint. I smiled and he leaned even closer. The next thing I knew his beautiful warm full lips were pressed against mine. I smiled against his lips and deepened it. I didn't want to make it too intense for fear he would freak out and pull away. He lightly liked my lips. His tongue wanted entrance into mine so it could dance. I gladly accepted it. His tongue danced carefully with mine. Intertwined and all. It was so romantic. And the way he had his strong arms wrapped around my body made me feel even safer than I have ever really felt with him. I was still kissing him by the way. I didn't want to stop and it was as if he didn't want to either. But we both needed to breathe. We both pulled away at the same moment and grinned, a huge grin.

He gestured for me to stand up, I did, and he took my hand in his again. He lightly pulled me along with him. He brought me to a meadow. Well, it was a gigantic piece of grass. There was not a soul here. I turned, looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and once again pulled me closer to him.

He kissed me once again, but this time more passionately. This kiss was one of the most passionate kisses I have ever had. Well, I have only really kissed one guy. So I don't really have anything to compare it to. He ran his hands down my side. My sash was untied and thrown onto the ground. My belt got pulled off, as well as my vest. I kicked my boots off and he did as well. I pulled his both his sash and belt off. We were still lip locked in this deep passionate kiss. His hands slid down to my breasts, he carefully undid the buttons on my shirt, as I did with his. He smirked into the kiss and sexily pulled my pants off. As I pulled his off too. Well we… uhm… you know. I don't want to explain it. First of all because I don't know how to and secondly I think all of you would be slightly freaked out. All I am going to say is its absolutely incredible. It's satisfying one might say. It makes you feel free. And you can cry, but like a good cry. And a scream, a happy scream; one of joy. I cried. But it was a happy cry. I was glad that it actually happened, and with my best friend too; it makes it all the better. This day was one I was never going to forget.

It finally happened. Jack and I were finally officially together. Well that's what I think; I have no idea if he thinks that way. His mind is very strange, and runs on a very different wave frequency than mine does. Haha.

I rolled closer to Jack and looked up at him. He smiled back at me with a huge grin on his face. He pulled me closer to him and pressed his lips on mine once again. We just lay there, for who knows how long. I never thought I would ever experience this. It was more than I had imagined. I don't know how I managed to stay so calm about it. I would have always thought that I would freak out and try to resist a guy doing this. I had wanted to wait until I was married. But at that moment, that very special moment, it just seemed right to do it. And I don't regret any of it. So what if Jack was a little drunk? I knew that he meant it. The way he kissed me, held me, carefully and gracefully kept me close to him. I don't want to go into detail. It's not something you all need to hear.

I snuggled closer into Jack's chest, and he wrapped his arms around my body. He held me tightly and pushed my hair behind my ear. He kept doing this, as if he was playing with my hair. I smiled into his chest and scooted closer to him. He kissed the top of my head and stroked my hair.

He whispered into my ear and I giggled. He set face against my hair and placed his nose on my hair. It was as if he was sniffing my hair. I guess that even after all this sweating I had done, my hair still smelt good. I don't even know that it ever really smelt good. Jack seemed to think so, and that is all that mattered to me. It's all that has ever mattered to me, and ever will.

This was the best day of my life. I never thought any day could be any better. I had hoped this day would never end. Of course, it was going to end, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

There was someone walking up the mountain. It was the sound of the boots that really gave it away for me. And once again, it was the one person I had been hoping to forget and never have to actually see again.

The horrible and dreaded stepfather that ruined both my life and my mother's was here. Here, on Pelegostos. How did he get here? I don't know. But I was going to find out. The sound of his boots moved closer and closer every second. As the boots moved closer to Jack and me, I moved closer and closer into Jack's chest. Jack's arms got tighter and tighter with each scoot of mine.

The steps were getting closer. I could wait until he got here. And he was going to be here when I least expected it. I wanted to just close my eyes and shut him out. I wanted to shut everyone out except for Jack. I closed my eyes and turned to Jack. I hid in his chest. He pulled me closer and held my head closer to his chest. Before I knew it, the hideous, dreadful boots of my stepfather were standing right in front of me. I was yanked out of Jack's grip and pushed into the grip of my stupid stepfather.

"Give it to me Bryn, now!" My stupid stepfather shouted.

"Give you what Beckett?" I asked not knowing what he was talking about.

"You know very well. The key." He tightened his grip on my wrist and began to twist it.

"What key?! I have no idea what you are talking about." I cried and turned to Jack.

Jack shook his head. He didn't want to get into it. But without him I would be gone and my wrist would have been broken within seconds. I couldn't reach out to him either, since Beckett now grabbed my other wrist, planting the same grip on the other hand.

"The key that your mother gave you before she died." Beckett pulled me closer to him and spat in my face.

I wiped the spit off my face. Yuck. There was way too much saliva in that spit. Ugh. Even after I wiped my face a couple times, there was still tons of saliva all over my face. I took Jack's arm in my hand and used it to wipe some of it off. Jack shuddered and pulled back really quickly. I smiled at Jack cheekily and turned back to Beckett.

"She gave me no such thing arrogant bastard." I said smiling audaciously.

"DO NOT CALL YOUR FATHER AN ARROGANT BASTARD! MERCER, GET HER!" Beckett shouted as he was more in my face than before.

Mercer leaped forward and attempted to grab me. He failed. Jack had pulled me back with him. He had stepped back a little too far. We slipped and rolled down the hill. My head was hitting rocks on the slope. I was getting dizzy rolling too much. And we all know how sick I can get really easily. This hill was never going to stop.

"Mercer! Get her!" I heard Beckett shout over mine and Jack's screams.

Mercer was coming down? I hope not. He would crush us both. He wasn't that fat; it's just the fact that there will be another person falling along with us. It all of a sudden got soft. I could no longer hear Beckett screaming or Mercer either. They must have given up. Yes. Because there was no way anyone was coming down this—

Ouch! I think we landed at the bottom of the hill. Luckily I had landed on Jack, but my back hand landed on his sword. It was digging into my body. I rolled over and looked at Jack to make sure he was okay. He was always okay.

I could feel this strange presence behind me. It wasn't Jack. I could tell it was a person, or rather a group of people. I knew this because of the heavy breathing that was going on behind us.

It was a larger group than I had anticipated and there was nothing I could do about. All I could do was face them. Face this group of people.

* * *

Haha Cliffhanger. I love this...

Anyway review please. Won't post unless I get 15 reviews.

I love all of my reviews so much! You guys know who you are.

-Captain Tash

* * *


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates. Although owning Jack would be amazing. However, I do own Bryn Knox, Jayne Kendal, Sam, Ben Johnson, and the others you don't recognize. I know there are a lot of characters now. But only three of the ones I made up really help with the plot: Ben, Sam, Jayne.

Ok. I know I said I would update after 15 reviews was it? But I wanted to update. I wanted to get this chapter out. I needed to because the next one is going to take longer. So I wanted to keep you guys occupied. So here it is. Haha.

I hope you guys like this chapter. It took a while to come out with the ideas for this one. Please Read and Review. Love you all!

* * *

It was a large group of half naked people. There were some girls in this group, but thankfully they had cloth on the upper half of their body. Thank God.

They were all staring at me, as if I had done something wrong. But what would I have done? It's not like I could unsheathe my sword and murder them all. Besides I have never actually killed anyone.I have just knocked them out. Remember that. Don't start assuming that I am a murderer because I am nowhere near that. And I plan to never be.

However, they all looked as if they wanted to murder ME. It was the look in their eyes. Their eyes were narrowed directly at me; dark and scary. They were the eyes that had a tint of red in them; the ones that wanted to kill. I was hoping that no one would ever look at me like that. My hope has now been shattered. They are.

I stood speechless. There were no words left in my body. I wanted to hide behind Jack but that would only make me look pathetic which I am truly not. At all. I am a strong, free-willed, sometimes violent girl but am not a scaredy-cat. I can't be a scaredy-cat and run behind Jack. Beckett would somehow find out and make fun of me. Perhaps spread rumours about the strong rebel daughter of his. Although I don't think he told anyone else that I was his daughter. He would laugh and laugh and laugh. So I decided to stay where I was. And hopefully Jack would step in front of me instead.

Jack HAD stepped in front of me. So thankfully that made me look less of a wimp. I love him for that. But one thing has been bothering me about him lately. He has been acting different. I don't like it. He has been acting in a way that seems as if he is trying to impress me. He doesn't need to do that at all. He is my best friend, well WAS until he changed and became a stranger that started toying with my emotions. I mean before these strange people who are staring at us arrived, it was amazing. I never thought I would experience it like that, and even with my best friend. I could feel the breeze in my hair as it all happened. The warm air made me  
feel so much safer. I was probably just a little afraid that someone would pop out of nowhere and see us.

I can't explain how amazing it felt but I sort of regret doing it because of how Jack acts resulting of it. It's not what I wanted him to be like. I wanted my best friend back. That was who I wanted, not this over-protective happy weirdo. But I didn't know how to get him back right now.

At this precise moment I couldn't talk to him about it. I had to get away from these half-naked people.

I gazed over at Jack and he understood my gesture. He took my hand and ran straight through the naked people. Apparently he thought that would work. It never does. Silly Jack. They caught us when we reached the middle and tied us up to poles. I found that strange. It's not something you normally do. Normally its shackles but I guess since they live on an island like this they don't have shackles. Gosh Bryn, think once in a while.

And by tied I mean our hands were tied together and our feet were tied and then our feet were tied to one end and our hands to the other. We were dangling on the pole. Like a "U" shape. It felt really awkward. But thats what happens when you live out on an island and all you have are ropes and poles.

The islander's dragged us to the beach. I looked to the side and saw a large ship sitting on the edge of the shore. This ship looked rather familiar. I remember seeing it at the docks in Port Royal. It was...the... The Dauntless. It was Lord Cutler Beckett's ship. He was still here. He was here to torture me again. Or maybe he was out looking for me. Or...No. He tricked the islander's into bringing me to him. And they must have just brought Jack too since I was with him. So that was his master plan, have islander's bring me to him. How incredibly pathetic, yet how sinister.

He actually is quite smart if you think about it. We were thrown up onto the ship. I don't know how, but they managed to get the poles up onto the deck somehow.

Beckett cut the ropes and dragged both me and Jack down below deck and threw us both in a brig. It was the same one. Apparently he wasn't thinking then because if one of us manages to get out, the other is sure to get out as well. Smart smart Beckett.

He shut the door in my face. And leaned forward.

"Give it to me now!" Beckett spit in my face.

I honestly had no idea what he was talking about. I reached into my pocket in hopes I had something in there I could give him. My hand dug deeper into my pocket and came out with a small box. I turned around so Beckett could not see what I had. I opened it and inside was a small stone. My mother had given it to me, to make it into a necklace.She said she would do it, but wanted me to hold onto it. I had always kept it, just to remember her by. I don't wear necklaces or jewlery for that matter. So I just kept it in the  
box. I sighed and put the lid back on the box. I turned back around and  
handed it to Beckett.

"This is what you want right? The prized possession of mine that my mother gave to me." I leaned closer to his face.

Beckett snatched it from my hand and opened it up. He lifted the small stone out of the box and held it in his hand. He turned it over as if he was in search of something on it. I knew of nothing on it. The only thing of mine that had something on it was my dagger. But why would he want my dagger, it would prove no use to him. The stone was of more value to me than the dagger was. Probably because it was going to be something that I would have worn on me at all times; which is almost never. The necklace would have been on the entire time.

He wanted the stone for something. He was probably going to get something strange out of it.

"This isn't it you worthless girl!" Beckett grabbed my vest and yanked me close to him.

"That's all I have!" I wriggled out of his grip.

He grunted and threw me against the wall. He stomped out of the brig and left me and Jack alone. I sighed and Jack took my hand to pull me close to him. I flinched and he looked sad.

I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but I needed to talk to him. I needed to clear up why he was acting the way he was.

"Jack I need to ask you something very important. Lately you haven't been acting like you. Why is that?" I let my head fall between my knees but tilted my head back up to look at him at the last line.

"I think I might love you and I didn' want to 'urt you in any way. I knew tha' if I acted like I usually do, I would lose you fah sure, 'n I can't let tha' happen." He explained softly and leaned back against the corner of the brig.

"You won't lose me for being who you really are but you might lose me for being someone you are not. I just want the Jack that was my best friend back.Not this overprotective happy Jack." I scooted away from him and into a corner on the opposite side of the brig.

Jack looked up at me and sunk his body down. After a few moments I could barely see his head. He just laid there. Didn't move at all. Just stayed in that same position the whole time.

I felt so bad now. I didn't mean to hurt him or make him sad. All I was  
doing was telling him the truth. I knew the truth hurt but I didn't think  
that it could hurt like this. Especially when he probably already knew  
what I had told him.

"Jack." I said softly as I got up on my knees and looked over at him.

He didn't move. He didn't make any hand gesture or anything. I crawled closer and settled next to him. I put my hand on top of his, which so happened to be on top of his chest. He flinched like I had before and let out a loud groan. I bit my lip and sat back down on my bottom. I crossed my legs and rested my arms on my knees. I just looked at him. At that perfect pirate face that was gazing up at the ceiling of this ugly-looking brig.

"Jack please. I didn't mean to hurt you. I know you are trying to protect me but at times I feel as if it is too much. I would also like to save myself once in a while. You know me, you know I like to defend myself and others and have gotten pretty good at it."

"No. I don't know. When you were my friend you weren't like that." Jack's voice became soft as he answered.

"I was too. Do you not remember how the older boys made fun of you because you liked to wear sashes and pirate hats? And how I would always come up with a great comeback that would stop the words coming from their mouth. I would kick them in the groin and they would leave us alone. Don't you remember that at all?" I smiled.

I loved those moments. Jack would be so happy that they were gone. I would get lots of hugs from him. He was er... is very huggable. I felt proud to have a friend like him.

"I do remember. You were my guardian angel." Jack smiled as he sat up and looked into my eyes. "I guess I just... wanted to be the guardian angel for once."

"It's OK. Everyone wants to be an angel." I giggled as I leaned forward.

He pulled me into a hug. I pulled back and looked at his face. His perfect pirate face. He pushed the hair out of my eyes and face. A set of soft warm lips were pressed against mine. I smiled into his lips and deepened it. He asked for entrance and was granted. We just sat in the brig, holding on to each other.

A sudden rattle of the brig door broke our kiss. I snapped my body around to find Beckett standing there with his arms crossed and an evil look in his eyes. He unlocked the brig door and yanked me with him. I didn't want to whimper and cry to seem dependent and/or pathetic. Jack looked up at me being dragged away and jumped up. He rushed after me. I could hear the sound of his boots on the deck of The Dauntless.

I was dragged off of the boat and onto the cobblestone path. My boots were getting scuffed up on this path. The large white house, I had been avoiding for this time was back to haunt my mind yet once again. Once again I saw the room I was staying in when I had gotten sick. Again I was pushed, but now into the room. It was the same as when I left it, and ran away.

The door was locked. Normally doors lock from the inside but just not this one. Beckett probably knew that he would find me again so he had the lock switched to the outside. I was stuck in here. The only way I could get out without unlocking the door would be out through the window. The only problem is that balcony is up so high that I wouldn't be able to get down. And no, I am not afraid of heights I am just afraid of breaking something.

I started pacing back and forth. I was trying to come up with an idea. None were really coming to mind. I could try the old tie the sheets together plan. The only issue with that was that as soon as I flung the sheet rope over the edge of the balcony it would either hit the window or the guards would see it. And secondly since Lord Stupid had switched the side of the lock he probably installed some sort of alarm so that if I tried to open the door, would ring.

Someone unlocked the door and came inside. I jumped but saw that it was only Catalina. She pointed to the bench below the bed and gestured for me to sit down. She pulled my boots off my feet. My feet were getting stuffy and sore. I felt like a princess, having her taking off my shoes. She stood up and walked towards the door with my boots.

"Your boots are very dirty Miss. Lord Beckett requested that I wash them." Catalina said in her soft small voice.

I trusted Catalina. I hoped she wasn't on Beckett's side. That was when I realized that my dagger was still in my boot. Beckett had probably realized that I would never take off my boots. So he assumed that I must have kept something valuable hidden in it. If thats what he was thinking then he was right. No. The insription! That's what he was looking for on the stone. I was hoping to find out what it meant but now since Lord Stupid Head probably had my dagger, that was probably not going to happen.

The door was then pushed open again and my precious boots were set inside. And once again it was locked. I rushed over and pulled them close to my chest. I smiled and noticed they were squeaky clean. I could see my reflection in them. I reached into my left boot to look for my dagger. The dagger case was there but the dagger, not. Catalina had given it to Lord Stupid. My dagger had fallen into the wrong hands. I slid my feet into my boots quickly and bounced up to do what I was doing before. Pacing. Pacing was not worthy of bouncing up.

Another knock came from the door and was unlocked again. It was pushed open and a soft whisper was heard on the other side.

"Bryn, hurry up. We have to get out before anyone sees."

I had no idea who it was but to get out of here and perhaps save my dagger, I would do anything. I was ready to take the risk.

I opened the door to find a young girl standing before me. She wasn't that young, she must have been about my age. She had long brown hair falling across her face in light layers. The ends were curled and she was looking at me with her big brown eyes. She wore a off-white dress that fell to the floor. The corset she was wearing looked a little tight. But that's what corsetts did to you. She looked very pretty. It was probably a disguise to get into this house because this girl, who I recognized almost instantly would never wear a dress, let alone a corset.

"Jayne, what are you doing here?" I whispered hoping no one would hear me.

"Saving you of course. Yes, I know you are going to ask how I know you were here. Your friend... Jack? Was screaming your name. I asked him what was wrong and he told me you taken away by Lord Beckett, so I assumed Beckett would bring you here. I asked the butler at the front door where you would be and he gave me a key to this room." Jayne explained whispering.

"Oh. They actually just gave you a key?"

"Yeah. I think it was the dress. Which we need to get for you. We will stop at my ship and drop your effects off and go buy you a dress, so that you look somewhat more inconspicus." Jayne said quickly..

She pulled my hand and ran down the stairs. My boots were making loud noises on the wooden stairs. I heard someone rushing down them after me. Luckily we had gotten out of the door before I could be reached. We were rushing down the cobblestone path when we came to a small store. I was dragged inside and found a mountain-full of dresses.

There were dresses of every size and colour. Some blue, some yellow, even some green. Some long, some short, some even in between. The store clerk came out of a door and took a good long look at me. She went back through the door and came out with a pale yellow and pink long corset dress. She handed it to me and pushed me through a curtain. I let out a big mournful sigh and began to take all my effects off. The belt, the sash, the sword belt, and my boots. I sliped out of my pants, vest and shirt. I picked up the corset and set it on my breasts. I couldn't put this on myself. I cleared my throat and Jayne pushed her way throught the curtain and picked up the strings for the corset. She criss-crossed them and tied it in the back. She had pulled them tight but not too tight, so I could actually breathe in them. She helped me slip the dress over my head and tied it in the back yet once again.

I stepped out from behind the curtain and the store clerk gasped.

"You look absolutely lovely my dear. This dress is free of charge, just let me fix your hair. It does not work with that dress."

The store clerk pulled my hairband out of my hair and handed it to me. I put it on my wrist. She fluffed my hair and took a hairbrush out from a drawer. She slowly ran the brush through my hair. She fluffed it again and let me part it where I wanted to. I parted it on the side, so that most of my hair would fall across my face. The clerk took two strands of my and braided them. She tied them in the back of my head just like Catalina and Danielle had done. I guess that seemed to look good on me. I was happy with it. She handed me a pair of yellow flats. They were almost like ballet slippers, but back then they didn't have those but to you newies thats what they looked like. They fit well with the dress. I thanked the woman and Jayne and I walked out of the store. As we left I cringed. I don't say thank you. I am not that polite. But I guess if I want to maintain a good reputation I would have to start acting like it.

Jayne stepped up onto a ship that had white sails with tints of red, orange and yellow on them. It was a beautiful ship.

"Welcome to The Wildfire." Jayne laughed.

I smiled. "Nice name. Very creative."

It was. It fit the ship very well. I was glad to be back on a ship. Jayne proceeded up to the wheel and yelled out to the crew to set sail. She knew all the pirate lingo. I have to get her to teach me while I am on here. This ship reminded me of...my ship. The Serpent Shadow. I missed it. I hoped I could find it again. Or maybe it would find me. Good old Ben Johnson would probably find a way to return to its Captain. Haha. That sounds really funny.

I leaned over the edge of the ship when I realized Jack was still at Port Royal.

"Jayne! What about Jack?" I cried.

"Relax Bryn. I told Jack to meet us at Isla de Muerta because no one is there and we need to strategize to get back at Beckett for you. And I think he has a plan to change his future." Jayne explained as she turned into a small cove.

She docked her boat near a small set of rocks and her crew pulled out a couple small row boats and some of them hopped inside and let themselves down. Jayne, me and her first mate whose name was Josh were all in one boat. Jayne led the way into a smaller cove. We docked inside and jumped out. I saw Jack, Will, Gibbs, Anamaria and Elizabeth sitting on the ground. I was surprised to find Elizabeth here. I didn't think she would actually come and help me or care about my feelings at all for that matter. I trotted over to the group and sat down in front of them.

"So. Elizabeth, tell me exactly why you are here." I snickered.

"I...I wanted to make up for being so mean to you. I thought this might be a good way to do that." She stuttered as she tried to get out her apology.

"Ah. I guess... I have to forgive you." I said softly.

We both smiled and Jayne came and sat down to join us. As well as Josh, and two of 3 of Jayne's other crewmates; Vincent, Daniel, Marie. I heard footsteps coming from behind Marie.

"Bryn. Speaking of apologies, there is someone else who would like to help and apologize." Elizabeth said.

A boy about my age came out from behind a set of rocks.His hair, blond and dirty. A set of large green eyes were looking at me. They were sad, wanting to apologize. His clothes, ragged and dirty. He approached me calmly and sat down next to me.

"Bryn. I...I didn't mean to... turn you into my uncle...He had found out... you were my friend...he used me to get to you...I shouldn't... have done it... I was selfish piece of crap...and I never meant to hurt you... you know me... I would never hurt you. You were my best friend. The other two were just there... I never really knew them like I knew you. Can you forgive me?"

His head was low between his knees and tears were flowing out of his eyes. I have never seen him cry. Not in all the years I knew him. I really shouldn't be forgiving him this easily but I need his wits to get back at Beckett.

"I forgive you Sam. I know you would never purposely hurt me." I leaned towards him and wrapped my arms around him.

"HE is your best friend? But... but me thoughts I was." Jack whimpered.

"You both are. Jack, first though." I said.

Jack stuck his tongue out at Sam. Sam made a face back at Jack. This was going to be a long night. Those two were not going to get along very well. I had a feeling I would have to step in between a lot of fights and comebacks. Great. My two best friends, fighting. Probably over me. Yes over me. The faces that they were making were faces you make when you like someone. This was going to be interesting.

The whole group, all 10 of us, began blurting out ideas. Some good and some bad. Anamaria and Marie were scratching the ideas out on the sand. In the end we came up with about 50 ideas. That is a lot of things to be written on the sand. We all huddled around them and crossed each of them off as we read through them. Kick him a lot of times; I already did that. Kill him; I am not that kind of girl. Steal all his important documents; Jack tried that and almost got hung. And tons of others that made no sense what so ever. However there were a couple. A couple that made a lot of sense.

Sneak into Beckett's office and take back the dagger; might work. Figure out why he needs it; definitely. That was an important aspect of this whole entire plan. Without that nothing would work. Figure out what the inscription was; first we needed to find someone who could read Russian, but even before that we needed to figure out how we would show the Russian person what the inscription was when we didn't even have the dagger. That was going to be an issue.

That's where the brains of this operation comes in. And that would be... Jayne and Will. I think. I know Jayne is really smart and always manages to find me. And well Will always comes up with ways to get me out of things or to solve issues that someone is having. I hope Jayne and Will hit it off. I hope they don't disagree and get in big fights. But knowing both of them, they are both calm when it comes to working with other people. It should be fine.

I haven't told them about them being the brains in the operation. I leaned over to Marie who was kneeling next to me. I told her about my idea. And she agreed. She agreed with me. Both Will and Jayne were the ones who came up with the better ideas.

Marie was a nice girl. I wonder how she managed to get onto a ship. She was pretty too. She had long red hair past her shoulders, and bright blue eyes. She wasn't the typical kind of girl that I would expect to be on a pirate ship. She was smart though. She was probably a friend of Jayne. Or she was a stowaway like me. But at the moment that doesn't matter. I just wanted you guys to know in case.

"Jayne, Will. Marie and I think you two should come up with how to do this exactly. We agree that you two are the brains in this operation." I sat back down on my butt.

Jayne and Will looked at each other. Then looked back at Marie and I. They looked back at each other again. It was as if they were having issues with it. Why would they? It's not like there was something wrong with it. Jayne smiled at Will and he smiled back.

"I'll do it." They both said at the same time, and looked at each other.

A grand smile grew across both of their faces, blushed and looked away quickly. I turned to Marie and smiled a sinister smile. She smiled back in agreement. Jayne and Will liked each other. Or rather Jayne liked Will. Will had Elizabeth, but if he blushed like this, he probably had a crush on Jayne. Elizabeth scooted over towards me and whispered into my ear.

"Is there something going on between Jayne and Will?" Elizabeth was concerned about her beloved boyfriend.

"I don't think so. I just think Jayne might like him. And him? I honestly don't know." I whispered back.

"She better NOT touch him!" Elizabeth said a little bit too loud.

I put my hand over her mouth quickly and hoped no one heard it.

"Who shouldn't touch who?" Will asked as he looked up from what ever he was thinking about.

I shook my head, as to say nothing. My head snapped back towards Elizabeth. I pursed my lips and narrowed my eyebrows at her. She slouched and let her head fall. This was really not going to end well. Jack and Sam both want me. I would willingly be with any of them. But I want Jack more. There is something going on between Jayne and Will. But Will has Elizabeth. There were lots of problems that lie ahead. I don't think I was ready for any of them.

We all gave in. It was time for us to rest our eyes. We all just passed out on the ground. We were that tired. I hoped that in the morning we would all be energized enough to actually come up with some sort of idea to get this plan to work. Well I hoped Jayne and Will were powered up enough for that.

Jack crawled over next to me and wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me close and we dozed off. Before I fell asleep I heard a loud grunt coming from near Marie. It was Sam. He wasn't liking the look of Jack's arm around me. Well he was going to have to deal with it. I was with Jack and that was how it was going to be.

I awoke from the sunlight that was pouring in through the hole in the ceiling. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked around to see who was awake. Something was not right. This was not how it was supposed to be.

* * *

That chapter was a little bit shorter than I expected but its here anyway. REVIEW PLEASE! I know you guys are reading it, so just review okay? 20 reviews before an update. Please! I love all of my fans!

-Captain Tash

* * *


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates, but all my characters; all the ones that aren't in the actual movie.

I wanted to update. Not asking for a certain number of reviews.

Thanks to my wonderful beta: CaptainESavvy

Thanks to Isabella and Mary Anne for such nice reviews!

* * *

When I woke up, everyone was in a different position than they were before. Elizabeth was supposed to be next to Marie, who was next to me while Jayne was on the other side of me. But when I woke up, Elizabeth and Jack were gone and Jayne was curled up next to Will, who had his arm across her body. I didn't know how it happened and I didn't plan to find out. I wanted to wake up Jayne and Will in case Elizabeth came back and saw them together. The sight of that was not going to be pretty. I didn't want to see that happen. Marie was on the other side of the group in a small ball fitting her body into Josh's arms. He was holding her tightly against his chest. I didn't understand how all this could happen at night. How did Marie get over to Josh? How did Jayne manage to curl herself into Will's arms? Strange things happened that night. I felt the urge to shake Jayne awake and ask her what was going on and how she got there but she looked so cute in Will's arms. I didn't want to disturb her and the same with Marie.

But where was Jack? And Elizabeth? I hoped they weren't off somewhere together. Especially not after all that Jack and I had been through. He wouldn't do that. Maybe he was just out to get breakfast? And took Elizabeth with him because she was the only one awake? I hoped that was the answer.

I stood up and reached the small pool in the cave within seconds. I splashed my face with ice-cold water. I shook my head and wiped the water off my face. It always felt good splashing water on my face in the morning. The water seemed to wake me up. My eyes were wide open after that and my hair was soaking wet. It would dry eventually.

As I was tiptoeing back to the group with my face soaked I noticed Jayne and Will were both waking up. Jayne stretched her arms out and looked down to find Will's hand across her body. She turned over and looked him in the eye.

By this time I was crouching behind a rock to witness their act. Their adorable act would make Elizabeth very mad but it would probably please Jack for he did not like Elizabeth that much. Who would? She was a backstabbing jerk.

"Hello." Jayne's soft voice made Will and I smile a huge grin.

Will gazed into her eyes and pulled her close as if he were going to kiss her. He didn't although that would have been nice because then Elizabeth would get mad and leave. Mwahaha! Sorry... Jayne liked Will and it seemed as if Will liked her back. They would have been an adorable couple. That wasn't happening, for Will had Elizabeth. Will pulled her close to hug her. It was one of those hugs Jack used to give me; the safe warm 'you are mine' kind of hug. What I didn't understand was why Jayne was being hugged like that. It was not that she was bad or anything. It was just the fact that it was from Will. WILL! ELIZABETH'S LOVER WAS HUGGING MY BEST FRIEND IN A MORE THAN FRIENDLY WAY! Was there something going on between Elizabeth and Will that caused Will to do this? Or did he know that Elizabeth was not here at the moment and thought he should express his feelings towards Jayne?

Aw Geez. Jayne was falling for Will and he seemed to be falling for her. Jack was gone, and so was Elizabeth. Either I was missing something, or I was still dreaming. I must have been dreaming. That was it because this would never have happened. I splashed water in my face before but I was just splashing water in my face in my dream. Yes, that was it. I was still dreaming. My dream seemed all to real. It was a dream of reality. I snapped my hand up towards my face and pulled it back quickly only to let a large clap upon my face. I had slapped myself to wake me up from a dream I thought was a dream. I was still in the same position from when I had slapped myself and boy my face was hurting with an unimaginable pain. From now on, I would never slap my face like that again. I didn't realized how strong I was. I could have really hurt myself with that slap and it was a good thing I didn't. I wasn't in a dream. It was reality. Jayne was falling for Will, and Will for her. Jack was gone and had taken Elizabeth with him.

This act of stopping Lord Stupid from all his crazy antics was officially over. It would never work with Jayne and Will falling for each other. And with Jack leaving with that backstabbing jerk named Elizabeth. There was a way out of this. I just needed to figure out how. I knew I needed all of my friends for it. That was why I was meeting up with everyone. I needed everyone: Jack, Will, Jayne, Elizabeth, Sam, Marie, Josh, Daniel, Vincent, Gibbs, and Anamaria. I need all their special talents that they had; Jack's ability to talk himself out of anything, Will's kind heart, Jayne's brains, and Elizabeth's...beauty? and slyness? Sam's loyalty at times, Marie's faith, Josh's common sense, Daniel's strength, Vincent's sneakiness, Anamaria's ideas and Gibbs' love for rum. It all needed to become of use to me.

If I knew what to do, and how to do it, I would. But I honestly didn't. I was not the smartest girl in the world and that was where Jayne and Anamaria came in. They were the ones that always came up with the ideas but now as I looked at the both of them and everyone else, I could tell how worried they looked. None of them knew what to do. Jayne was sprawled out on the ground with WIll next to her, his hand over hers. Marie was leaning against Josh's chest with his arm around her. Sam was against a rock half-asleep. Daniel was holding an empty rum bottle in his hand. Vincent was doing the same as Daniel. Gibbs was asleep. Anamaria was sitting cross-legged with her elbows on her knees.

I crept out of my hiding spot and sat beside Anamaria. She looked at me and sighed. She had no ideas. Anamaria, the idea girl, had nothing. We turned to face each other and just stared. There was nothing much else we could do. And besides even if we had the dagger, we wouldn't know what to do. We didn't even know the inscription. We had a plan, but there was no way it was going to actually work, especially with Jack and Elizabeth gone. The plan to search Beckett's office for any sign of his ideas, and to stop him from doing whatever the dagger did. It was making me feel a little nauseous. I wasn't comfortable with them away, alone, together. Jack was going to get a beating when he got back. There was must have been something I could do.

We needed someone who could tell us what the inscription on my dagger meant. I didn't know anyone who could decipher it. I reached into my pocket to pull out the piece of paper with the dagger and inscription on it. I turned my pockets inside out. The paper was nowhere to be seen. It was missing. I was frantically searching through my pockets.

Anamaria looked up from her thoughts and tilted her head to the side. I turned my pocket inside out for her. She gazed down at my pockets and then back up at me. She knew as well as I did that the paper was gone and I had an idea of who it was. Anamaria sighed a sigh that said she knew too.

"Jack." I snapped my head up towards Anamaria, as she had said it the same time I did.

We both jumped up with a high-definition bounce. As soon as we reached the mouth of the cave with our high-definition bounces, Jayne and Will perked their heads up. Jayne's hands were up as to say 'What's going on?' I pointed to Anamaria and me and the opening of the cave. The word 'Jack' slipped through my lips. A nod came from Jayne as she lied back down next to Will.

The two of us crept out in search of Jack. I had no idea where he would be, and since Anamaria hadn't said anything, I was assuming she didn't as well. How were we supposed to find a man that neither of us knew where he would be? It was not possible. And the fact that Elizabeth was with him didn't help much either. She would probably have taken him to somewhere she knew we would never look for him. I was getting fed up with Elizabeth and all of her attitude issues. I wanted to do something to her, but I had no idea what. And now was definately not the time for me to be thinking about Elizabeth and her issues.

I was never going to find him like this. I had no idea where he would go. And I was starting to get nervous. Anamaria and I were rowing as fast as we could to get to land. Once we got to land, I had no idea where we were going to go from there. Honestly, where would anyone look for Jack and Elizabeth? Probably in a bar but which bar? There are tons of bars in this city. Well, in any city for that matter. We could probably search every bar in town and not find either of them.

I needed to think like Jack. Now if I was Jack, where would I go? Think like Jack, think like him. I'm Jack, I'm Jack. I would go... uhm... to a bar? But where? Oh man, this was absolutely ridiculous. And then when I got back he would be in the cave. I turned away from Anamaria and straightened up my shoulders while pushed my thick hair behind my ears and started walking. I set my feet far from each other as I walked, rather than one in front of the other. I was trying to walk like Jack. Anamaria was rolling her eyes and laughing at me the whole way. I proceeded into the first bar that I saw, The Black Leprechaun. It was an interesting name for the bar, but we went in nonetheless.

"I am looking for a certain Jack Sparrow." I whispered to a large man standing by the door.

"Thar. Suckin' th' face o' tha' lass." The large man pointed to a man sitting at the bar with a tiny woman all over him.

She was sucking MY Jack's face. Oh come on Jack. After everything we have been through he goes and sucks another woman's face. I stomped over to Jack and the whore with Anamaria at my heels.

"Oi. He's mine!" I shouted.

The whore pulled herself away from Jack and turned to look at me. It was none other than Elizabeth Swann. How...How could she do that? I trusted her more than I used to. She apologized for it all, and now she was going to do it again. That backstabbing bitch! Jack said he would never do it again. When I saw Jack's face, he wasn't looking directly at Elizabeth or me. His face was emotionless, drunk. Elizabeth had gotten Jack drunk and the started making out with him. And what was the point of that? I grabbed Jack's hand and pulled. Elizabeth fell off of Jack with a loud thud. I laughed and rushed out of the bar with Jack's hand in mine.

See I knew I would find Jack if I was acting like him. I turned to Anamaria and snickered. She stopped in front of me and stopped Jack. Her hand was quicker than mine; she had slapped him right across the face. His beads whipped against his face, slapping his face as well. They jingled and Jack's hand went up against his face, trying to rub away the pain.

"How could ye do tha' t' Bryn? Did ye nah know tha' Elizabeth woul' do tha'? She be a nasty whore tha' be jus' tryin' t' make Bryn jealous?"

Jack's head fell quickly. He didn't say anything, and just kept looking at me with a forgiving look on his face. I didn't know what to say to him. I wanted to forgive him but I knew he didn't mean it. I loved him and I couldn't stand to see him upset like that. I had no idea what to say or how to say it. All I did was step closer and set my hand on his shoulder. His whole body perked up, as if I had done some grand gesture.

Jack turned to me and took my hand in his. He slowly gazed up at me and then back down at my hands.

"Bryn, I—I...She—she...and...I—I" Jack stared at me, speechless.

I jerked away from Jack's grip, my head turning. He had cheated on me. I should have known he would be like this, the cheating kind of guy. It was his attitude that gave it all away. There was no way I could change him. He was meant to be like this, a lying, cheating idiot.

I whipped my hand up to his face and a loud clap was heard. My hand had hit his face harder than possible. My foot crushed his, as I pounded on it. Stomping away from him, I flipped my hair in his face. As I walked away, I didn't dare to look back. He was not worth it. I stormed off with Anamaria at my heels. I didn't know if Anamaria looked back, for I wasn't paying any attention. I just wanted to get away from this mendacious creep. No longer would he have my trust. There was no way that he deserved it. If he ever wanted it back he would have to earn it and that was going to be a lot harder than he could ever imagine.

My heart was ripped to shreds, shreds that could never be recuperated again. The part in my heart that once yearned for Jack was torn from the rest and in the center of my heart was a hole, a hole that could never be repaired. I wanted to cry, scream, and punch the crap out of someone or something. Elizabeth seemed like a good idea.

The expression on my face changed to a nefarious look, the look a sinister man would carry on his face. And now it sat on mine. I whipped my body around to run towards the bar to punch Elizabeth. Anamaria realized my gesture and tore after me. Her grip on me was strong, but not strong enough. She would have needed at least one other person to hold me down. The only one within reach was Jack. I was trying to squeeze out of Anamaria's grip and was having much success until a large pair of dirty hands took hold of my waist. These hands had a tighter grip on me than Anamaria ever could, and were holding me back better than anyone ever could. There was no way I could have wriggled myself free. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't. This was not helping my anger issues at all. It was only making me angrier than I was. And it was the way that he was holding me that confined me to my present position. I was going nowhere as long as these large dirty hands were contracted on my waist.

I wanted to shout out and kick and scream and...cry. I didn't cry, but now I felt the need to. My heart was ripped to shreds and so crying seemed like a good idea. I could feel my eyes swelling up, ready to let out all the tears that they could. But I didn't think I was at all ready for it. I was never going to be ready. Jack had broken my heart before but it was never like this. This cheating ruined everything and my relationship with Jack was over.

I squirmed so much and after all that squirming, I stopped. I had given up. I knew that I would have no luck getting free from Jack's strong grip. I couldn't keep the tears in much longer. They began streaming down my face. Within seconds, my eyes were puffy, my was nose red and my face was smothered in tears.

Anamaria and Jack had released me from their grip. I had a feeling they could sense the calmness in my body. I slowly turned my body to face Anamaria and Jack. I looked up at Jack slowly and then back down at my feet. My head was lifted up and her arms were wrapped around me. I let my head fall onto Anamaria's shoulder. My body was held close to hers so I wouldn't fall, faint, or even run away. I wrapped my arms around her body and cried into her shoulder. Her small hands were stroking my hair, trying to calm me down.

I couldn't stop the tears from streaming. Every second more would pour out of my eyes. My face stayed buried into her shoulder. My nose was clogged up, and I couldn't sniffle the snot away. Never in my entire life had I ever cried like this. And it was all over a man. Pathetic. I let my hands down slowly and moved away from Anamaria. I wiped the tears from my eyes and turned with my back to the both of them.

At this point, it seemed like the right moment to run and go beat up Elizabeth. After all, she did deserve it for making Jack cheat on me. She had apologized but I didn't understand why she would do such a thing. She was actually a truthful girl from what I had seen when she was talking to other people. She would never purposely hurt anyone, even me. She knew more than she let on. She was holding something in that none of us knew. I had a strange feeling in the pit of my mind that she was trying to ruin our plan. It was probably the look on her face when I pulled Jack away. It was the same look I had before, the nefarious look.

My legs started walking back towards Elizabeth and no one seemed to be stopping me. They must have thought that in my state that I would never actually go and beat her up. They were wrong, so wrong. My bad girl side was taking control. Soon I wouldn't be able to hold it in anymore, and I would snap. This snap was going to be the worst one in my whole life. No one made my man cheat on me. Elizabeth did that, so now she must face the wrath of my fist. This was going to be fun.

My speed walking was really paying off. I was there faster than I could say, "Plop." When I reached the Black Leprechaun, I noticed Elizabeth was sitting on the chair she and Jack had been... making...out on. She was expressionless and her elbows were placed on the bar counter. A large glass of rum perhaps was sitting in front of her, half empty. Something was on her mind, and I knew she wouldn't tell me. So now seemed like the best time to beat the crap out of her.

I tiptoed up behind her and took hold of her neck between my arm and chest. I pulled her back so she I could see her face. She yelped loudly, but was muffled by my other hand.

"What the 'ell is your problem?" My grip on her neck was tightened.

She shook her head. Nothing, eh?

"Nothing? Mm. Hm. So why did you make out with my boyfriend?" My tone was sinister; I was ready to squeeze her neck just hard enough to kill her. I released my hand from her mouth.

"Beckett. Revenge. Dagger. Past." Her voice was soft, and was breaking up because she was choking.

Damn. I wanted it to be all her idea. I wanted to beat the crap out of her and now I couldn't do it for a solid reason. She was just obeying orders. Beckett was very controlling and mean when he wanted to be. He had probably threatened her to do this. I could still beat her up. After all, she did kiss my Jack. Alright, that was it. I punched her. I let her neck go and she turned to me, quiet and sad. My fist was clenched and whipped onto her nose faster than she could realize. I heard a loud 'crack.' I had broken her nose. Yes! That was so much fun. I haven't done that in a while and it was exciting to punch someone who I had hated for a while. And now her nose was deformed. Now no man would want her for her looks. They would have to search deep inside her to find out what she was really like.

I trudged out of the bar to proceed back to Anamaria and Jack. I tried to wipe the sinister look off of my face. It wasn't really working for me. If they saw that I had it, they would assume that I had done something. Or hurt someone.

I rushed past them and ran back up onto The Wildfire. I heard Jack and Anamaria's boots clunking behind me. My arms were taken hold of and I was pulled back into someone's chest. The softness and the size of the hands gave it away. Anamaria. She had seen either my nefarious look or Elizabeth's broken nose. Either way someone was going to yell at me or lock me away or maybe even both. She was holding me hostage. Meh. They were trying to keep me from beating up Elizabeth. But I thought they hated Elizabeth too. Why were they protecting her? I decided from then on that I wouldn't talk to her. Nor Jack. I would only talk to Jayne, Will, and Marie. And besides I needed to catch up with Jayne anyway. And I haven't talked to Will in a while. And I didn't know much about Marie either. Now would be the perfect time for that.

My body relaxed and I was let go. Jayne ordered for the crew to set sail. Will was standing besides her, talking and laughing and Marie was leaning up against the side of the boat. Something was bothering her. Her body was limp and her head was lifelessly sprawled on her arms. She was hurt, and now she was thinking about it. Whatever was getting to her was getting her bad. I slowly walked over to Marie and set my arms on the side too.

"Marie. What's wrong?" My voice was soft. It was supposed to be comforting.

"I miss her. I miss her so much." Her voice was quiet and tears started flowing out of her eyes.

"Miss who?"

"My mother. She was murdered. He knew she was hiding something so he killed her." Tears were streaming now.

"He?"

Marie nodded. She thought I knew whom she was talking about. I reached my arms out for her. She turned and placed her body in between my arms. I held her close and patted her hair as Anamaria had done to me. I was learning a lot out here, a lot that would help me and perhaps even change me to be someone who was a little bit nicer. I could only think of one person who would actually murder someone. But why Marie's mother? She was apparently hiding something. So he just killed her?

He was going to get it, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

Well my dear readers, please review.Love you all!

Jack: I...I...honesty didn't mean t' do that t' Bryn. Why must ye do this t' me Tash?

Tash: Because it's fun. And its CAPTAIN Tash to you mister.

Jack: Fine. But Captain Tash? Why?

Tash: Jack, sit and I will give you rum later.

Jack: Yay! I love the writer!

Please review people. I don't care how many, I just want some. And Jack won't get his rum, and if Jack doesn't get rum who knows what he will do to me.

-Captain Tash

* * *


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates, but all my characters; all the ones that aren't in the actual movie.

Thanks to my **wonderful beta**: CaptainESavvy. I love you! **Mary Anne**: Your reviews always make me laugh! Candy right in front of you is really pure torture. I would eat it and say the cat ate it. Even though I don't have a cat. **Isabella**: Wow. Thank you so much! They are that good? Oh my. I love you for that comment. **I know this is a short chapter, but I am sorry I am really at a loss of what to do. Just like Bryn.**

* * *

Lord Stupid had some serious issues. If he wanted to take out his anger on something, why didn't he punch a tree like I did? That always seemed to work for me. A new plan was needed. There was nothing else that we could do. I didn't think that I met all these people just to attempt at a plan that I knew failed to work. There was more to meeting everyone than just what we had planned. I just couldn't place my finger on it. That inscription on my dagger must have meant something. It was going to help us stop Beckett. But in order for it to do that, I needed to find out what it meant. There was only one person I knew I could go to, to ask where we might find someone who could translate it. That was Jack. But I wasn't going to talk to him now. He had ripped my heart to shreds in ways I never thought it could be torn.

"Hey Will... Can you do me a favor and ask Jack if he knows anyone who can help us?" I whined from the center of the deck.

Will knew I was speaking to Jack and nodded from near Jack. The two were in the midst of a conversation that didn't look too pleasing. I thought I saw Will mouth my name and that was probably the reason for Jack's sour face. Was I not worth mentioning? Or was he actually just sad about me getting mad at him? He deserved it. I never thought that a twelve-year-old boy who was my friend long ago would ever become a womanizer like he was now. The twelve-year-old I knew thought all girls besides me had cooties. It was rather funny. And now he was just an egotistical womanizer.

Yes, I had loved him. I knew I did. Ever since that moment on Isla de Pelegostos I knew I would love him forever. He was so gentle about it, that it didn't seem like it was Jack but it was. And he was gone now because he had run away with Elizabeth, who was no longer receiving my respect.

Jack loved me too. I could tell. And he still did. It was how he hung his head when I looked at him, and flinched when my name was said. I kept on feeling bad about the things I had done to Jack but I knew I shouldn't. After all, he did deserve most of them anyway. I was going to get back to the way things were before I met Jack in Tortuga, or wherever I had met him. I would find Sam and take him with me and we would go back to being the friends we were before. We were always on the run, escaping from someone, whether it was Beckett, or a man who had wanted to rape me. I had fun with Sam. He had always made me laugh even in the worst of situations.

I knew I needed to get out of here. Another option was for me to find 'The Serpent Shadow' and sail away. I would obviously take Sam with me and anyone else who had an interest in joining me on my adventure of freedom. The only problem with that plan was that I had no idea where my ship was. And it wasn't like I could just yell out for Ben to come and he would. It was much harder than that.

And right now, the Wildfire was out in the middle of the ocean. I had no idea where I was. I had no compass, so I couldn't figure out which direction we were going. I didn't remember how I would tell which way was north and which was south. I had the memory of a goldfish; three seconds. Jack was still on the ship, assisting Jayne by giving her directions of where he wanted to go. No one had told me anything about our destination.

I was left in the darkness of the world. The clouds were rolling in around me, taking away any glimpse of sun. The air began to get cold, making my body shiver. Wrapping my arms around myself didn't help much. The clouds were turning darker as they approached me. I was always afraid of storms. This one hadn't even started and I was already scared. A loud 'boom' echoed across the sea followed by a crash of lightning. A quick shiver was sent down my spine.

However, there wasn't much rain falling down, just droplets here and there. It was all going to pour down on me soon... No one around me seemed to be noticing the storm, not Anamaria, Marie, Josh, Jayne, Jack, or Will; it was just I. The storm must have been just a pigment of my imagination but it seemed quite real to me. Every second the storm was worsening, the rain droplets increasing and splashing onto the wood edge of the ship. The sea in front of me was rough. The boat rocked along with the waves. I was getting worried that I was losing my mind. Storms would always appear out of nowhere, but everyone would feel them. They weren't just seen by one person. Or were they?

Hoping it was a dream, my eyes shut as a loud 'boom' echoed in my ears. I stood motionless for about a minute, hoping the storm would pass. Suddenly, there were no more 'booms' in my ears and no more rain droplets splashing me in the face. The storm was gone. I had spoken too soon, for when I opened my eyes the storm was still raging on. The darkness and sorrow was getting to me while my mind was playing tricks on me. I needed to find out if I was the only one. Rushing over to Anamaria, I noticed something. She didn't seem to know I was there. As I stepped in front of her, she looked directly at me. I waved my hand in front of her face since she seemed oblivious of my presence. She blinked and looked away before she glanced back at me. Normally she would have said something but now it was as if I didn't exist. She had no idea that I was standing here. I watched her walk away from me and laugh with Marie and Josh. Thinking it was just Anamaria that didn't notice me; I sat next to Marie and laughed with them. Again, no one noticed I was there. I hugged Will tightly, but he didn't move a muscle. He was just conversing with Jack but I couldn't hear what he was saying. Everything was blocked out from me. I leaned forward and kissed Jack lightly on the cheek as to get some sort of reaction. His face turned towards me and smiled. His rough dirty hand stroked my face. I pulled away quickly. His sour face widened, for I was still mad at him. He was the only one who seemed to see me.

What was happening? Was I losing my mind? Or was I beginning to slowly fade away? I was becoming a...a mirage. A mirage to everyone except Jack… Did he have something to do with it?

"Uh. Jack? Do...do you know what is... happening?" I was still mad at him and I didn't really want to talk to him but he was the only one who could see me.

"Oh, so ye are talkin' t' me now love?" Jack's hands were crossed across his chest.

"Well...uhm... you are the only one who can see me." My voice was getting softer with each word I said.

"Wha' is going through your head love?"

"Nothing. Watch." I waved my hand in front of Will's face and jumped up and down in front of him.

Jack watched carefully and looked back at me. He was just as confused as I was. But there was a look on his face that told me he knew what was going on or he had an idea of some sort. He turned to the wheel quickly and we set sail. We sped through the waves of the storm that Jack appeared to notice now. There was a small river ahead at which we stopped. Jack pulled me into the dinghy and we rowed down the river.

We stopped in front of a house on stilts. There was one light on in one of the windows. A ladder was set onto a small dock and reached high up to the house. The house was made of wood. As we proceeded inside, Jack quickly walked forward towards a wood table. Above me there were bottles hanging. Inside the bottles were snakes and animals inside them. Strings and strange things that I had no idea what they were hung from the ceiling. It would have literally taken me forever to describe every little nook and cranny of this wood shack. How would anyone move in there? We had come into this shack for a reason. I just didn't know what yet.

"Jack Sparrow!"

"Tia Dalma. We came for help and we're not leaving without it."

"What service can I do you? You know I demand payment."

"Payment later Tia. We need to ask a few questions." Jack stated and gestured to me.

I was supposed to do the talking. "I have this dagger. It was stolen from me. And Lord Beckett wanted it for something. And I don't know what. I was hoping you could tell me something."

"And this dagger you speak of what does it looks like?"

I turned to Jack quickly and snapped my fingers. He had taken the paper from my pocket. Jack let out a sigh as he pulled the crumpled piece of paper out of his dirty pocket and set it into Tia Dalma's hands. She gazed down at the paper and back up at us. The paper was dropped from her hands within an instant.

"Where...where did you get this?"

"We found it... and this is Christine Marks." Jack spoke up as if he wanted to cover up my name.

He knew something or perhaps he had a strange feeling that something would have happened if he told someone my real name. No one would tell me anything and it was something I needed to know. It was about me. No one told me anything anymore. I had all the right to know something that my life might depend on. If he knew something about my mirage status, I wanted to know. I didn't like being a mirage. I liked talking to people... I was a nice girl and I cared for my friends a lot, meaning Marie and Anamaria.

This Tia Dalma wasn't helping us much. What was she saying? Nothing. She was stuttering and making me really annoyed. I wish I could just pull down all of her stuff and tear this ridiculous place to pieces. She was worth it since she wasn't giving us even a prick of information. Well, maybe she was and I was just not listening?

"This dagger controls the past. If it falls into the wrong hands bad things can happen, and I am sure you have not let that happen." I pursed my lips and slowly let my head fall as she shook her head and continued. "Only you, Bryn Knox the daughter of the legendary Chris Knox can stop it. You are the only one whose voice can read the incantation to help save the rest of the world. You must go back into the past to change what has been done to the present. Remember your memories; they will guide you throughout this journey."

How stupid could she get? I had to remember my memories and use them to guide me? She must have been joking. My voice was the only one that could save the world? She was making this all up. But surprisingly, she knew my name. How did she know it? Was she psychic or something?

"Remember my past? But that was the one thing I was trying so hard to forget. And how do you know my name?" I was completely confused for it sounded like a stupid idea.

"Aye. Sometimes remembering your past shows you new things that you will never want to forget." I cautiously gazed over at Jack and bit my lip. "You have a touch of destiny about you Bryn."

Now she wasn't making sense at all. A touch of destiny? What was that supposed to mean? I really didn't understand at all what she was saying. Why would I remember my past to learn new things I didn't want to forget? For the love of ships!

"A touch of destiny. That makes complete sense. You know that right?" I was trying to be sarcastic here although I didn't know if she got it.

"Aye. You must not let Beckett change him past. The world will not exist now as we know it."

Didn't she tell me that before? I guessed it was the most important. I didn't like this. I needed to get out. She wasn't making sense. That was all nonsense. And with that thought, I walked out of the room and didn't bother to pull Jack with me. I was mad at him and it would take a while now for him to regain my trust. But it wasn't that he really needed my trust or me. He could just go to Tortuga and pick up some wench.

As I pushed the door of the cabin open, I could feel it drizzling. The storm must have started again. Sitting down in the boat, I rowed away quickly. As I sped up, so did the storm. The rain poured down on me, drenching me completely. The black clouds grew in around me again. This time the winds were more heavily blowing through my hair than when I was on the boat. Thunder was roaring above me while lighting crashed through the trees. I was surprised the trees weren't catching on fire. My hair was sticking to me and there was way too much of it. My hair was about one-fourth down my back.

As I neared a small island next to the river of Tia's house, I docked my dinghy. Out I jumped, running into the forest where I felt free. I was away from Jack and Tia who had both gone mentally insane. I thought Jack had loved me; I thought he would have helped me throughout all of this. I stepped into a large clearing where trees surrounded me. I pulled out my sword and took my hair in my hand. I slashed my hair. It must have been about eight inches that I cut off for it laid just on my shoulders. I gazed down at the ground to find all my hair had fallen around me in a small circle. My sword was put back in my belt and I stepped over my circle of hair.

There was not a sound, not a creature, nor thunder or lighting in this god-forsaken forest. I was all alone and that was how I liked it. I could do what I wanted and stay away from everyone. I was just going to let Beckett do what he wanted. It was not like anyone would really miss me. Maybe a few people would… I sat down against a tree. It looked like a coconut tree. And why there was a coconut tree there? I did not know. I began to think about what Tia had said. I was supposed to remember my memories and go into the past and change something? That didn't make any sense. How was I supposed to do that? I wasn't magical; I couldn't just go. I had no thoughts on my mind. It was just black from not having a clue of what to do. I thought this forest was quiet but suddenly, I heard footsteps. Someone was behind me. I was becoming scared on the inside. It was only me a second ago but now someone was here. It could have been a murder. Or worse...

* * *

I know this chapter was short. But hey it was here anyway. I am sorry. Another huge writer's block. I know where I want to go, I just don't know how. If you have any ideas of what should happen next please let me know.

-Captain Tash


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates, but all my characters; all the ones that aren't in the actual movie.

Thanks to my **wonderful beta**: CaptainESavvy. I love you!** Bella: **Thanks so much. I was thinking of the whole Tin Man hand slapping thing too when I wrote that scene.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY PARTNER IN CRIME: MusicalLife17. I love you Taylor! **

This is my present to you. An update on your birthday.

* * *

The footsteps were moving closer and closer to me. I could hear the crunching of the leaves on the dirt. I was terrified. My whole body was shivering and I crunched my knees up against my chest. I started rocking back and forth, whimpering. The footsteps stopped. Feet were adjusted and I turned and gazed over at the boots that were standing next to me. A pair of dirty chocolate brown boots stood in front of me. I had no intention of tilting my head up slightly to see who it was. I had a strange feeling that it was the man who had cheated on me. It was both the colour and the way the flaps on the boot fell that told me it was he. The pants were really dark blue, almost a black, and a white sash hung down from the knot that tied it around the waist. A light mahogany tri-corner hat was dropped down next to me. I was right. It was the one and only Jack Sparrow. It was his hat gave it all away. I wanted to forgive him so bad. I loved him, but after everything I knew, I really couldn't.

"Bryn...I know ye are mad at me, but if ye give me a chance to explain 'bout earlier."

"No. You cheated on me. With ELIZABETH! Not just a wench in Tortuga but ELIZABETH! How could you?"

"I swear I didn't mean it Bryn. She got me drunk and ye know that."

"Jack...I..."

"Shh." Jack knelt down next to me and set his finger on my lips.

As he leaned closer to me, I started hyperventilating. He was going to kiss me. I wasn't ready for this. I was still mad at him. He couldn't win me back just by kissing me or apologizing. I wasn't going to fall for it. I couldn't. His lips were moving closer and closer to mine each second. The closer he got the less I was breathing. He leaned closer and smiled a small crooked smile. His lips were pressed against mine before I could do or say anything. His warm lips felt good against mine and I missed that. He calmly licked my lips and was granted entrance. I felt safe in his kiss. The memory of it had haunted me. I didn't want to experience it again but now here I was, falling for him again just because of a kiss. I loved it and him so much but I pushed him away from me abruptly.

"Jack, what the hell was that?!"

"A kiss." Jack said innocently.

I pushed him again. He stumbled and almost toppled over. I jumped up and whipped my short hair in his face. I stormed off but he wasn't giving up. He was coming after me, but I didn't want to see him. I wanted to forgive him but he followed Elizabeth. He should have known what she would do. But did he realize it? No. Jack's hand was placed on my shoulder. I hit his hand off and ran away. I didn't want to see him. Didn't he get that? I had no idea where I was going or how I was going to get anywhere. I was on some random island that no one probably knew of.

Footsteps were coming up behind me. He was still following me. He wanted something from me, or was trying to explain something to me that I didn't know. It was probably just to tell me how much he was sorry for the things that he had done to me. I didn't want to hear it. I knew he was sorry but I just didn't want to forgive him because I knew he eventually would do it again and we would go through this same problem again. But I wanted him back. I did. It was that kiss that made me rethink being mad at him. I thought about it and I realized something. We were never "officially" together. It was more of a... I didn't know what to call it. We did technically have... well... you know. But I didn't know whether that meant anything to Jack. I knew it meant something to me. It meant a whole lot to me. I lost my uh... virginity to my best friend. My best friend who had changed into someone I never thought he would be.

Meanwhile, Jack was still following me. I rushed out into the water. I was going to swim but where? I didn't know. How long could I hold my breath? I didn't know. I was just going to go out there and see what happens. Dashing through the waves, I ducked underneath the water and swam out into the open sea. What was out there? I hoped there wasn't something that was going to come and eat me. He was following me for he was a fast swimmer. I wasn't going to get away. The sea was huge and I had no idea where I was or what was around me. I was going to have to depend on Jack but I really didn't want to.

I suddenly saw a ship sail by. I had recognized it from somewhere, although at this precise moment I couldn't remember where. As it drew closer, it was easier for me to recognize. It was my ship. The Serpent Shadow had come to find me. Or maybe it was just sailing around? I shouted out to Ben who noticed me within seconds. A rope was thrown down and I was brought up onto the ship. I turned to look back at Jack who was treading water, just out there in the middle of the ocean. There was no way he was getting a ride anywhere on my ship. It was mine. Ben looked at me and pointed down at Jack. I shook my head and walked up towards the wheel. Ben sighed and threw a rope down to Jack. I rushed over to Ben with my hands up in the air. Did I ever tell him to let Jack come up?

"Bryn! Won't ye jus' let me explain?" Jack had taken hold of my arm.

"No." I had no expression in that 'no.'

I dashed up to the wheel and commanded the crew to get ready to sail. I wanted to go to Tortuga to drop Jack off so I wouldn't have to see him again. It seemed like a good idea at the time. I was steering the ship when Ben came up to me and took over the wheel. I looked at him confused with my hands up in the air again. He gestured towards Jack who was sulking near the edge of the ship. I guessed I had to go and talk to him, yet I really didn't want to.

"Jack." My voice was soft.

Jack turned to look at me. There was no expression on his face. He was emotionless and it was all because of me. I didn't mean for any of this to happen and I really didn't expect it to go this far. Jack never stuck out to me as a man who would fall this hard for a girl. Especially when I first met him, he seemed like the kind of guy who would never fall like he had for me. It wasn't because he was my friend and wanted more. That was not right. I needed someone else to talk to, not just Jack. Say Anamaria perhaps? But in order for that I needed to befriend Jack and get him to help me get out of my mirage state.

"What do you want?!"

"I just want to talk. I had no right to get mad at you like I did. You said you wanted to explain. So explain. I'm listening." I was so ready to forgive him, although I knew I shouldn't.

"Ye know I didn' mean it. Ye know how Elizabeth can be. I never meant to hurt ye. I...I love you." He said it, the three words I could think of but not say.

I didn't say anything back. I couldn't. What was I supposed to say? That I loved him too? It wasn't that easy but I did look at him in the eye. It was a longing look. I knew I needed him. I needed him back in my life. I was falling apart. Literally… I was losing everything and he was the only one who could help me. A tear rolled down my face. No, not just one. A million of tears just began pouring out of my eyes. I couldn't hold them in any longer. Jack had to see them to see how I felt. I couldn't wipe them away; more just kept coming. Jack looked worried but he made no gesture to do anything. I didn't care what he thought about how I was acting; I needed him. I stepped towards him and buried my face on his shoulder. My arms were holding on to him tight. I wasn't going to let him go anywhere.

His gentle arms were placed on my back holding me close to him. I had forgiven him, and he had forgiven me for forgiving him. I didn't want to lose him anymore. He was mine and always will be. I pulled back slightly from Jack's shoulder. I needed to say something important; something that had changed my life in ways I didn't think was possible.

"I love you Jack Sparrow." Jack smiled and took my face in his hands.

He tilted his head and pressed his warm lips against mine. It was a soft and gentle kiss. He had asked for entrance and was granted happily. His tongue danced with mine. I had my hands in his "hair" and his were holding me close. Rain droplets fell onto my face and Jack's. We both smiled into the kiss but didn't stop. We had been mad at each other for too long to stop. After a few minutes it was pouring and we were just standing there in the rain kissing. It was the perfect kiss. The one I had been waiting for my whole life. Nothing was going through my head at this moment. All I was focusing on was being caught in the moment. And I really was... No one was interrupting us. I liked that for once we could just kiss without being interrupted.

We both ended the kiss and gazed into each other's eyes. He was my Jack and hopefully always will be. I never wanted to let him go I never wanted to end this moment. A shout came from Ben, telling us to stop gazing longingly at each other and how we had more important things at hand. We needed to bring me back.

Wait… Ben could see me? It was Jack, Ben and Tia. But how was Ben able to see me? This didn't make any sense. Was it connected to how he was my father's first mate and my father really loved me? I was so confused. When this was all over, I hoped it would become a lot clearer. Right now, I needed to figure out how to "unlock" my memories. There was no way I could do that. There must have been some sort of key, a key to my brain. How stupid did that sound? It was going to end up being something incredibly obvious. But at the moment it was the only thing I could think of. Or maybe I was just supposed to remember them and hope that would assist me somehow. I nestled myself back into Jack's body and closed my eyes. I wanted to see what would happen.

_"Little Bryn. I have something for you."_

_A young girl in a small blue gingham dress jumped over to the tall man in a blue uniform looking down at her._

_She giggled. "What you have for me, step-daddy?" _

_The tall man in the blue uniform bent down. His knees popped making the little girl laugh. He reached into his pocket to pull out a small blue velvet box._

_The girl was puzzled but took the box from the man who was apparently her stepfather. She carefully opened it to reveal an array of colours woven into a bracelet. It was the colours of the rainbow. A smile grew across her face and her gaze went up to the man kneeling in front of her. The bracelet was taken out of the box and tied onto the girl's small wrist. It was too big but there was a permanent smile on her face._

"_Thank you step-daddy. I love it. And I love you." _

"_I love you too my little Bryn."_

I snapped my eyes open in shock. I never knew that happened. My eyes drifted over towards my arm. There tied upon my right arm was the rainbow bracelet I had seen in my dream. I had never taken it off. It had only gotten looser from having it on so long and as my arm grew. It was given to me by my step-father, the man that had killed my mother and ruined my life. He was my "friend" once? He said he loved me. Maybe he wasn't that bad of a man after all. There was something to this, some reason I had remembered this.

I was just staring at the bracelet in awe. I knew I had always had it but I assumed my mother gave it to me. The look on Jack's face told me he was just as confused as I was, although his type of confusion was different. He had no idea what was going on while I had some sense of a possibility.

"What love?"

"Nothing."

"Aye. Of course" Jack wasn't so sure...

I couldn't explain something to him that I didn't get myself. I was supposed to unlock my own memories. But it wasn't making any sense to me at all. What was the point of me remembering it? So that I knew that Beckett really loved me once? I was going to use it against him. I wasn't sure how but I was. This was making no sense to me. Was Beckett actually ever nice to me? I didn't remember it at all. I was so confused. There was a reason for all this and I knew one person who might be able to help me. I found her to be completely and utterly insane but she was probably the only one who could explain what was going on.

I told Ben to sail back to around the island that he had picked me up on. We turned from the starboard side and headed back to the island. I jumped into a dinghy and Jack jumped in as well. I pushed him out and he fell down abruptly on the deck. My hair flew into my face as I shook my head. I didn't want Jack to come. Tia Dalma was already enough for me. I didn't want him to get mad at me again for saying something stupid. Sailing down the little river towards Tia Dalma's shack was more terrifying now that it was with Jack because I was alone. I was losing my mind. That was it… The mirage was losing her mind…

"Uhm... Tia Dalma. I was wondering if you could help me with something." I really wasn't comfortable with being here.

"Ah. Bryn Knox. You know I demand payment, but what can I do for you?"

"I had a dream just recently and I don't ever remember it happening before. I was wondering if you could maybe help me interpret it."

"It was about Beckett I presume?"

I nodded. "Apparently he gave me this bracelet when I was younger and he told me he loved me. I don't get it." I showed her my arm where the bracelet sat for all these years.

Tia Dalma's face was expressionless. She was just staring into space and it was creeping me out. Her body didn't move at all and her eyes were moving around the room. I began to follow them, wondering what she was looking at. She turned around and pulled up a chair and placed her butt firmly in the centre. Her hands were crossed onto the table and she gestured for me to pull up a chair as well. I did and sat down facing her.

"Bryn, I hate to say this but it seems as if Beckett has already changed the past."

"What does that mean for me?" I was so worried I was going to actually disappear.

"In order for you to fix this you must go back into the past and make everything right. You must not let Beckett change him past. Him has already started and will continue. You must pick one other person to take with you to the past in order to help you succeed in this task. Who be it?"

There were two people on my list; Ben and Jack. They were both trustworthy at times but right now I couldn't decide. Jack was protective and witty but Ben was very loyal and sneaky. It was almost impossible. After contemplating for almost 10 minutes with Tia Dalma staring at me, I decided on someone. He was going to be a very good help to me in the past.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Haha. :P Review please!

-Captain Tash


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates, but all my characters; all the ones that aren't in the actual movie.

Thanks to my **wonderful beta**: CaptainESavvy.

**Bella**: Haha. I do it because I can. :P

**Mary Anne**: Haha. You really crack me up. Your days seem very similar to mine. I read it and I was like woah... That happened to me today. :P And no problem, you deserve it. :D

**johnnydeppluver89**: Aw. I feel so special. To stay home so you could read my chapter. hugs Why thanks. :D

* * *

I had chosen a man. That sounded rather strange, but it made sense. It was Jack Sparrow. There were two reasons that I chose him to help me with this. One, because he knew my past and two, because I loved him.

I couldn't bear to be away from him. When I was it was as if there was a big hole in my heart. No. That wasn't the right way to explain it. I couldn't do it. It was so hard to explain. All I knew was that I loved him more than I really should have. I couldn't control it.

"I pick Jack Sparrow."

"Aye. Good choice Bryn. Him will be o' great assistance."

I smiled. Tia Dalma reached behind her and pulled out a handful of what looked to me like seashells. She started pushing them together and pulling them apart again. There were no actual words coming from her mouth; just mumbling. She looked as if she was mumbling some sort of incantation. As they were herded into a circle, she would lift them up, juggle them in her hands and drop them out onto the table. She must have done this at least four times. I was getting frustrated. I knew I shouldn't and she was the one who would help me. I was not supposed to get annoyed at her because without her I wouldn't be getting anywhere.

Before Tia Dalma spoke there was a knock on the door. It was Jack. He had arrived just in time for Tia to speak. I turned to him and smiled.

"I had a feelin' ye would be here."

I laughed as Tia gazed over at me and spoke in a serious tone.

"You must go back in time. The bracelet you wear will be the key to get you where you want to go. Jack will just have to hold your hand and will go with you. You MUST NOT be seen OR heard. You will watch the memories go by and you must try and change them back to the way they were. This must happen before Beckett changes you whole past. If him changes it, you will become the Bryn that him created. Don't let him do it."

Now see, that made more sense. She was giving me specific details about what I should do. That was what I needed. I was ready to proceed onto my adventure. I didn't know how this would work. How many things did I have to change? Would I just know because of what I had remembered about how my past went? I looked up at Tia with confusion. She rolled her eyes as if she knew I was going to look at her like that.

"You will start with the bracelet incident and follow yourself around WITHOUT being seen. You will realize what has been changed by what you remember. Once you get to the point where you KNOW nothing has changed Beckett will be in that general area. You will be able to see him trying to change him future and yours. Him wants to make it look as if he was your friend. That's what I recall from your dream. You must then try and stop him from changing the past."

I was right. Ha! So it made sense. We would need to move fast. I really didn't know how I was going to pull it off. How do you change the past? I have to basically prevent the changes from happening. So like call myself upstairs when Beckett comes or something like that. But then what about the bracelet? Do I still get it? It must have really been from my mother because I don't remember Beckett giving it to me until now. Could I have saved my mother from death? Or was that bound to happen?

"My mother? Can I..."

"No. If you saved her, Jack would not be in your life." She was right.

I wished I could bring my mother back. I knew I would always have her in spirit. But maybe for just 10 minutes I would like her physically to be with me. Tia Dalma interrupted my wishes and took my hand; the one with my bracelet. Two drops of a clear liquid were dropped onto the string of the woven bracelet. Three words appeared onto the bracelet. This was strange but I went with it. The three words were '_In Omnia Paratus'. _Now what did that mean?

"In Omnia Paratus. Latin for 'I'm ready for anything.' Which is what you should be. This will probably assist you along the way."

Tia was making so much sense today. I wasn't shocked or surprised but more relieved that anything. Having her know all of this information really helped me focus on my task. I turned to Jack and he to me. He took my hand in his and shouted out.

"In Omnia Paratus!"

I laughed and tightened my grip on Jack's hand. I closed my eyes and thought hard about the house I had been living in with my mother and what I would have the thought the scene before the bracelet would have been. Jack squeezed my hand.

It didn't feel like we were moving at all. But within seconds we were in my mother's house. Both of us were standing at the front door with our hands sweating.

Footsteps were coming from up above. I rushed behind the wall so no one would see us. Hopping down the stairs was little me. I was so cute. I actually wore dresses? Pink dresses? Gingham dresses? I had issues. I didn't know what I was supposed to do here. Just watch my little issued self run around the foyer. How pathetic did that sound? I slid down against the wall. It was more like a corner than a wall. Jack followed. He was on my right side as we watched little me run around like a little girl. I rested my head on Jack's shoulder as I was getting bored.

Another set of footsteps were heard coming towards the foyer. I snapped my head towards them to find a pair of dark black boots entering the foyer. The man bent down next to mini-me. Oh Ships. It was my dream. And now was my chance to stop it. I crawled into the closest room. This room was like a library. I gazed up at the tall shelves stacked with piles of books. I reached out to one corner of the room and pulled a large book by the name of 'Roland's fairy tales." I needed to get me away from Beckett. I wasn't supposed to be heard. But how was any one supposed to know it was me?

"Bryn! Please come here for a moment." I shouted through the door in hopes I would hear me.

"Why?" Mini-me replied.

"Because I would like to speak with you. And I mean now." I sounded demanding to myself.

"But I am talking to step-daddy." My voice was whiny now.

"I said NOW Bryn." I liked this.

I heard small stomps towards the door. I heard the crack of the door and a small voice rang out.

"Yes?"

"Sit here and listen to this story, it has a good moral." I had no idea what I was doing and how this was going to work.

I peered over the book, hoping she wouldn't see me and I blow my cover. I read her the story of the little girl and the wolf. The brave woodsman saves the day. I don't think it kept her occupied long enough. Gazing slowly over the tall book I noticed she had fallen fast asleep. That seemed to work out well. Lord Stupid called from the other side 'Bryn?' I whined like I thought a kid would.

"What? I'm sleepy."

He seemed to buy it and I heard the footsteps walk away. Well this worked out well. I rushed out of the room and grabbed Jack's hand. I thought of Tia Dalma and we were transported back to her shack.

"People heard me and did nothing! You lie!" I was shouting at her.

"Lie about what? I honestly don't know what you are talking about or who you are."

Oh No. We were still in the past. She doesn't know who I am. We are in the shack of the Tia Dalma from the past. I really had to fix everything. Jack and I reached mini-me again. Mini-me was still sleeping so I curled up on the couch to watch myself sleep. I used to suck my thumb? OK. Interesting. After about an hour and a half of cuddling on the couch with Jack mini-me started to stretch and "cry". She was supposed to see me. I turned my head quickly around the room in search of a hat or something. Too Late. Mini-me woke up. She turned and looked up at me and smiled.

"Nice nap Bryn?" I was trying to sound... I didn't know how I was trying to sound.

"Yeah. Wait who are you story reader?" Mini-me asked politely.

"I'm...Mira Ryan." I had no idea where that came from.

Jack who was sitting behind me looked up confused. I shook my head. I had no idea what I was doing or how I was going to change my past. I didn't know what Beckett had changed next. This was going to be an exciting adventure.

"Hi Mira! I like you. Come play with me."

"I like you too Bryn. I don't know that that is a good idea right now."

"But why?"

"I am not supposed to be here."

"Miraaaaaa!" Bryn cried.

And by cried I meant tears started streaming down her face. I felt so bad for being mean to myself. I hoped this wouldn't make me stranger when I grew up. Oh ships I hoped not. I finally agreed to go and play with Bryn. We played hide and seek outside in the courtyard. Bryn was a very good hider. It was sometimes hard for me to actually find her. It was probably because she was so small. We played for hours. It seemed as if it was endless. I never thought that I was so patient.

Bryn got bored and jumped out of her hiding spot. She rushed out of the room. I stood up quickly and followed her. Tiptoeing across the room she stopped at a door. Her tiny hands were banging against the door. She knew there was someone in there. I knelt down beside her and set my ear on the door to try and figure out what was going on behind that door. We both jumped. From the other side came a woman's voice and a man's voice who I recognized immediately. Lord Stupid. This was when he...and she... and then I. I...and...he...but...didn't...wish...can't.

I didn't want to see it happen. And I surely didn't want Bryn to. But it was necessary for her to see it, so I could make sure my past went back to the way it was supposed to. The voices got louder. Bryn pushed the door open to find "our" mother staring at Lord Stupid shocked. Lord Stupid was holding a gun and pointing at her head. Bryn rushed in, I just sat beside the door, I couldn't let them see me. Bryn was crying, her whole face was red and tears were streaming down her face. She seemed to cry a lot. I was an emotional kid.

"My baby! Don't hurt Bryn!" My mother had shouted.

Oh how I missed the sound of her voice. Even if she was shouting. When she was mad her voice still sounded soothing, that was probably why I remember never having temper tantrums. It was all because of her calm, soft voice.

Lord Stupid pushed the little girl out of the room and slammed the door shut. I heard the click of the lock as Bryn slid down the door and cried. I scooted closer to her and wrapped my arms around her small shoulders. Her small body curled into mine. I never really knew what this felt like, to have a small girl curled into me. She was so terrified. I wished I could just take her away now. I could tell she wanted me too. But it was necessary, she had to see it.

My mother shouted more. She was shouting for Lord Stupid to stop doing something he shouldn't have been doing. I couldn't make out what she was saying. Bryn had jumped up and retorted to banging on the door. The shouting didn't continue for much longer. In the middle of her sentence a loud noise was heard. It was the sound of Lord Beckett's gun. He had shot her in the head. Bryn screamed bloody murder. Her mother, my mother was dead. And I had to go through it again. The door unlocked, I hugged Bryn and dashed back down stairs to the "library" to find Jack asleep with a book on his lap.

I took hold of his arm and yanked him up. That woke him up. I ran out of the room and out of the door into the courtyard. I was trying to get as far away from Beckett as I possibly could, but I needed to make sure that I was close enough to find out what he had done with Bryn. Beckett rushed out of the house dragging Bryn along with him. I squeezed into a small nook and pulled Jack with me. There wasn't enough space in here for both of us, but it would have to do.

Bryn shouted, "Mira! Help me!"

I really wished I could have. She was thrown into the horse-drawn carriage by the gate. Beckett jumped in with her and they were off. I ran after it with Jack close behind me. Jack seemed to be getting bored. He would be a much better help once Bryn met mini-him. We seemed to follow the carriage for quite a while when it stopped in front of a large house. It wasn't Governor Swann's house. He had changed it. He wasn't sending Bryn away. He was doing something else with her. I didn't know what but I was about to find out.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Haha. :P Review please!

-Captain Tash


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates, but all my characters; all the ones that aren't in the actual movie.

Thanks to my **wonderful beta**: CaptainESavvy.

**Andy: **Thanks for your review. Aw thanks. Well Mary Anne is always right. :P Thanks for what you said after that. I appreciate it! :D

**KOKOP: **If you don't like Jack/OC then don't read the story. It's as simple as that. If you have rude comments, just keep them to yourself. I don't want to hear them and I don't think others do either.

**Mary Anne: **Haha. You have one crazy family. Thanks for the review. I am glad you are keeping up with the story. No word that can describe my story? Wow. Thanks.

* * *

I rushed into the gate after them just in time to see Lord Stupid politely escort Bryn into the house. Bryn's small head turned back to look at me, a tear rolling down her cheek. I felt bad that I hadn't caught up with them in time. I was about to enter the house when two guards stopped me.

"No one is allowed to enter Lord Cutler Beckett's house without permission." Both the guards had spoken in unison.

This was Beckett's house. He had taken Bryn, well me, to his house? This was another one of his plans to change my future and his. He was trying to make himself look good. I snapped my head back behind me hoping to find Jack, who was nowhere to be found. I found myself running back towards the gate when Jack pulled me behind a tall white pole.

"I know how t' get in." His soft whisper made me feel both safe and confident.

I was glad that one of us knew something. Jack was moving faster than lightning and before we knew it, we were around the back of the house within seconds. While I had been talking to those guards, Jack had found a back entrance. I owed him big time for that. I really needed to watch Beckett to really find out what would happen to Bryn. To find out what would happen to what was becoming of my future…

The entrance that Jack had found was like one of those back kitchen entrances. Beckett didn't seem like the kind of man who would have one. We stepped into the house and the cooking staff looked at both of us funny before they shook their heads. I looked at Jack confused and back at them again. It was our clothes as always. I smiled an innocent smile. We proceeded through the kitchen and out into the foyer. Beckett's was a lot bigger than Governor Swann's or mine.

Speaking of Governor Swann, I needed to get Bryn out of here. But the question was how? We couldn't go back out the same way we came and surely we couldn't go out the front door. Was there any other way out?

It wasn't important how we got out right now. Bryn needed to be taken out of this house and sent to Governor Swann or my whole future would disappear, as I knew it. I wanted so bad to shout for her but someone would hear me and that would just cause more problems.

I heard Bryn's cries in a room close to us. Jack and I tiptoed cautiously to the room. Jack slowly pushed the door open to find Bryn crying on a bed. She was lying on her stomach with her arms crossed above her head, her small forehead buried in the pillows and her little legs were kicking ferociously. Beckett must have done something to her. I rushed over to the bed and sat down next to her while Jack ended up next to me. I couldn't stand to see myself cry.

"Bryn, what's wrong?"

"I want my mommy. I want Mira. Beckett is mean!"

"Bryn, mommy is in a…good place. Mira's here." I didn't do well with children.

This was going to be a once in a lifetime experience.

"Bryn, what did Beckett do t' ye?" Jack tried to ask politely.

"He killed my mommy."

"Aye, Bryn, we need to take ye somewhere where ye might be happier." Jack had no idea what he was saying.

Bryn rolled over onto her back and sat up slowly. She wiped the tears away from her eyes and gazed at Jack confused. He wanted, just like me, to take her to Governor Swann's house. There were at least two issues with the situation now. One, how were we supposed to get out of there? Two, how were we dropping Bryn off at the door? Three, she had to forget about me. So I said two, I meant three. She did have to forget me. She had to become friends with Jack and then leave and meet Sam.

I had changed one of the big things Beckett had, but I had changed it back so what was going to happen? Would it be easy for Bryn to be able to forget me? If my past was going to be fixed, she would have to forget me. I hoped that when she met Jack she would forget about me. That was why Tia didn't want anyone to see me. So that they wouldn't get attached, it all made sense now. I should have listened to Tia Dalma more often. It would have really helped me.

It was a lot harder than I thought it would be. To be able to smuggle a five-year-old girl out of an armed house owned by Lord Cutler Beckett took pure skill. I didn't know if I even had the skills for that. If it involved beating the crap out of the guards, I would have gladly stepped in. Jack had sensed my urge to beat someone up but that was probably because of the sinister smile implanted onto my face.

"Ye want to beat someone up, eh?"

"Aye." I smiled.

Jack thought for a second and smiled as sinisterly as I was before. The plans Jack always had included leverage and running away really fast. That would not work here. We needed something a little more in depth than that.

There weren't many ways to get a little girl out of this house. I only thought of one and yes, it involved me beating the living crap out of the guards. Jack would take Bryn and run towards the door and I would come up from behind and beat the guards.

I told both Bryn and Jack the plan and they seemed to like it. Jack picked up Bryn's shoes that were flung across the room. He took one of her sock feet and held it up carefully as he slid the small blue shoe onto her foot. The other shoe and foot were done the same way. Bryn tilted her small head up towards Jack. Her small deep blue eyes met his chocolate ones. She liked Jack more than I anticipated.

That meant Jack had a way with children. Which might perhaps be good for the future? Not that I was anywhere near thinking about that with him yet.

I slowly slid off the bed and Jack did as well. Bryn reached her small arms out to Jack who gladly picked her up. He set his hands under her armpits and carefully lifted her up. He placed his arm underneath her butt and his other hand across her back holding her close to him. I never thought I would actually see Jack holding a small child in his arms and it was a wonderful sight.

* * *

Jayne looked out at the sea. Bryn had Jack and Elizabeth had Will. Who was she supposed to have? She wasn't going to admit it to anyone but she had thing for Will. He was always so sweet to her and he was smart, charming and just wonderful.

"Hey Jayne." Will came up to her silently and smiled.

"Will, hi."

"I…uhm….well I don't know if you uhm…. Saw what happened." He had something to share but was stuttering too much for Jayne to understand.

"No. Why what happened?"

"Me and Elizabeth. We are over."

"Oh, Will… I'm so sorry." Jayne frowned; she knew Will had always liked Elizabeth.

"No. Don't be…it just wasn't working out…I…and I… think I'm… falling for…uhm…"

"Yes?" Jayne was curious but she didn't want to sound desperate.

"Y-Y-You." Will's voice was softer than a whisper.

"I can't hear you." Jayne said softly.

"You! I am falling for you! And I know I shouldn't but I can't help it!" His voice was raised from its original whisper to a tone that slightly freaked Jayne out.

"You're falling for me?" Jayne asked him quietly.

"Yeah. You are…well just like amazing, pretty, sweet, smart and determined. And I know that you would probably never fall for a man like me but…" He seemed a lot more confident now that he had gotten it out.

"Too late." Jayne smiled.

"What did you say?" Will said as if he didn't hear it properly.

"I said it's too late Will… because…because I've already fallen for you." Jayne sighed and began stuttering as Will had in the beginning.

"Oh." Will blushed and leaned forward. "Can I?"

Jayne nodded and leaned closer to him. Will tilted his head to the left and pressed his lips against hers. Jayne smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck while deepening the kiss. It was nothing like Jack and Bryn's kisses. It was calm and not as intense. But both of them were so into that they didn't hear Elizabeth screaming at Will. Will wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, bringing her arms tighter around his neck.

Elizabeth yanked Jayne off of Will and slapped her across the face shocking Jayne and making her fall over. Jayne hit the floor with a loud 'thud.' She gazed up at Elizabeth giving her death glares.

"Hey!" Will rushed over to Jayne and helped her up.

"No! You are mine!" Elizabeth began to whine.

"Not anymore Liz, weren't you listening?"

"But… but…"

"No buts." Will stated sharply and wrapped his arms around Jayne's waist from the back.

Elizabeth stomped on the deck and stormed off in a jealous rage. Jayne turned back to Will and looked up at him innocently.

"I… I don't know how this will work."

"Well I'm willing to give it a try…If you are."

"Of course. I just… it's been so complicated lately." Jayne wanted to just say yes but life was holding her back.

"I know, but we'll work through it… together."

"I trust you." Jayne smiled an innocent smile.

Will smiled and kissed the top of her head. He pulled her close and just stood there next to her keeping her close as if something was going to take her away. He had her. She was his now.

* * *

Jack tiptoed out of the room with Bryn in his arms and I followed. We quietly climbed down the stairs while Bryn clung to Jack like glue. As we got to the bottom of the stairs, we heard footsteps pacing up above us. That was a cue for us to move a lot faster but still make sure that we were quiet. The pacing got louder as we continued to walk. I snapped my head back behind me to see if we were being followed. We weren't. The person pacing must have just gotten closer to the stairs.

Jack pushed open the door and stepped out into the open. Two guards rushed over and tried prevent Bryn from leaving the house. I stepped out of the house and whipped my leg up and whacked one of them square in the head. I kneed him in the groin and punched his nose, which started bleeding. The other guard had taken out his sword. He had thought he could defeat me with his sword. I took hold of the sword in my hand and flipped it, making the guard release his grip from the handle. I put the blade of the sword against his neck, kicked him in the groin and punched him in the face. After I had pushed him down the stairs I dropped his sword on top of him and walked off with Jack and Bryn. I felt powerful. I had just beaten up two guards and it had been a while since that had happened.

I lifted up my fists to find blood on both of my knuckles. I had punched both the men hard enough for their noses to bleed. Some of the blood must have gotten on my hands. I tried to wipe it off, but it wasn't cooperating with me. I was getting frustrated. I couldn't let Bryn see it. It would probably just bring back memories of her mother. My mother was always in my head but I tried to never let it get to me. Bryn on the other hand was still young and it would hurt her to think about it.

We were apparently walking to Governor Swann's house. I realized when we were standing outside the gates of his house that we weren't allowed to be seen. I rushed up to stand in front of Jack. His eyes widened. He had understood why I had done what I had done. I knelt down in front of Bryn.

"You have to go stay with Governor Swann okay? We will give you a little note to give to him but you have to remember to not mention Jack or me to anyone okay? And you have to forget about us. Pretend as if we were never here."

"But I don't want to pretend you were never here."

"I know you don't. But it's important that you forget we ever met you. Trust me Bryn. It will help you later in life."

"Oh okay. I will miss you Mira. And you too Jack."

"I'll miss you too Bryn." I would miss hanging out with myself; it was pretty cool.

"I will miss ye too Bryn." Jack smiled as he hugged the little girl.

Jack and I each took one of Bryn's hands and walked into the nearest shop. We requested a piece of parchment and something to write with. I began to write a note to Governor Swann.

_My name is Bryn Knox, Lord Beckett sent me here to live with you because he doesn't want me._

It was a very simple note. I didn't want to make it more complicated than it needed to be. I handed Bryn the note and we escorted her back to Governor Swann's house. We watched her walk up the stairs and knock on the door. The door was open and Bryn handed the note to the butler who called down Governor Swann. Bryn was brought into the house. All we had to do now was sit and wait for her to rush out and meet little Jack. This was where Big Jack came in handy. I didn't know what Beckett would have changed here or if he had changed anything, but without this scene I wouldn't be here with Jack.

It seemed as if it was for hours that Bryn was in that house. I didn't ever remember it being that long. I slid down to the ground and Jack plopped down next to me. My head was rested on his shoulder, and his arm was placed around me holding me close to him. I always loved these moments. My eyelids were feeling heavy. We hadn't slept in days. Or what seemed like days. I couldn't hold them open much longer. After a couple minutes of contemplating whether I should close them or not, they shut themselves. My body shuffled closer to Jack and curled into his embrace. His other hand was pulling me closer to him and his head was on mine. We had fallen into a deep sleep when we were awoken by a loud cry. It was Bryn. She had been frightened by Elizabeth so now was our moment.

We dashed behind a far away tree to watch what would happen next. Bryn ran behind a tree a few feet away from us. She watched Governor Swann and Elizabeth run in the opposite direction of her. She stepped back slowly. Jack wasn't there. Little Jack wasn't standing behind her. She should have bumped into him. Lord Stupid had done something with Little Jack. Bryn just slid down against a tree and sat there. That was our cue to go on a mini-Jack search. My eyes drifted towards Jack who looked bewildered. I sighed and dragged him with me. I was trying to find Jack's house. I was doing this from my memory of all the times I had been there as a child. After many times of walking past the same houses I stopped in front of a large pale blue house. This was it. On a large golden plaque read 'Sparrows.' This was Jack's house.

I rang the doorbell and a nice butler answered. I walked inside with Jack following close behind. A woman came down the stairs.

"Can I help you?"

"The little boy that lives in this house, where is he today? I have noticed he always goes outside to play. I have a friend who would love to meet him." I was improvising.

"Jack Sparrow?" I nodded. "He was grounded this morning for getting his white shirt dirty again." The woman explained.

"Aw. Don't ground the poor kid for getting his shirt dirty. I used to always dirty my dresses. My friend would be a lot happier and better if you let… Jack, right? Come and play. "

"I suppose I could let him play just for a couple hours. I will send him down and you can take him to your friend." She stated as she walked up the stairs.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary. Just send him outside to the trees across the walk, she is waiting there." The woman nodded and proceeded to climb the stairs.

Jack and I left the house and went back to our beloved tree. Returning to our original sleeping position, we watched Bryn and Jack meet. It was different this time but at least they had met. Jack saw Bryn sitting alone and started talking to her. Bryn had explained to Jack what happened. Jack gave her a hug and from then on they were friends. I knew it would take forever for us to wait until Bryn grew up but there was nothing I could do about it. I gazed down at my bracelet. _In Omnia Paratus _was what it said.There was a reason that Tia Dalma had put it onto the bracelet.

"In Omnia Paratus." I didn't know what would happen but I tried saying it anyway.

Everything around me began to spin. I grabbed Jack's wrist quickly so I wouldn't get separated from him. I couldn't see where I was or what was happening. After about one hundred spins everything stopped. We were back in reality. I wasn't sure what had happened and neither was Jack. Jack hadn't been of much help. There was also a reason that Tia Dalma had said Jack would have been a good choice. I had a feeling I would get there soon. I didn't know how old I was now or where I would be. This place was un-recognizable. Jack tugged on my sleeve and dragged me over to a ship. He rushed up onto the deck of the ship and hid behind a barrel. I followed him and crouched down next to him.

"What are we doing on this ship?" I whispered while watching in case someone came onto the ship.

"Going to Tortuga, I want me some rum." Jack stated quietly.

"Bloody Pirate." I whispered under my breath.

"Aye." Jack hit me lightly making me stick my tongue out at him.

This was going to be a long day and I had no intention of sailing to Tortuga for rum. I never really understood why Jack enjoyed rum so much. It had a horrible taste that made your mouth fizzy. I had gotten sick from it, so it would be a good idea to not drink some when we get to Tortuga.

Some of the crewmembers began to emerge and step onto the deck of the ship. A large man wearing a black hat much like Jack's slowly dragged himself up onto the deck. He spoke in a loud and confident voice. The crew was told to get ready to set sail to Tortuga. Jack had been right in his instincts to jump onto this ship.

"You have great instincts." I whispered in Jack's ear.

"I know. I just know when to do certain things that I know will help me in the future to know when to do certain things."

I laughed. I had understood what he said. I remember when I was younger Jack would talk in loops that never made any sense, but after a while it got easier to understand. I found it cute as well how he always talked in circles thinking he made perfect sense. To some like me, it did. Others would look at him like he had issues.

The ship set sail. We couldn't come out from behind the barrels because of the risk of being seen. Who knows what part of my past we were in?

I didn't understand how Jack was supposed to be helping me. I appreciated the fact that Tia Dalma said he would be a good help but what was he doing? There was a reason; all I had to do was figure it out.

Jack wanted to go to Tortuga. His instincts told him which ship to hop on to. There was something about him lately that scared me. It was almost as if he had suddenly become smart and psychic. He seemed as if he knew my past better than I did. That made perfect sense though. Probably one of the reasons he had been giving Sam death glares. I had a feeling that after I left he followed me around to watch over me or something. It seemed strange since he was only thirteen at the time but he was also my first best friend. Yes, I had Jayne but she was never as close as Jack was. I was little and we were in the same class so we just clicked. She was one of my favorite friends though.

We were sitting on this ship for a while now. I turned to Jack who had fallen asleep. His head had fallen back against the barrels and his hands flopped in his lap. He looked so cute. I had a strange sensation to kiss him. His lips looked so kissable. I shifted my body weight so I was facing him. Sliding closer to him, I could hear his deep breathing. I nestled my body into his resulting in his hands wrapped around me. I tilted my head upward to look at his perfect sexy pirate face. My lips grazed against his making me giggle from his mustache.

The ship halted suddenly jerking the boat. Jack was up within seconds checking out our surroundings. He snatched my hand and pulled me across the width of the boat. He had climbed onto the edge and jumped off into the clear deep blue water.

"Are you absolutely insane?" I whispered.

"No. Jump in before the Captain notices ye."

Jack was insane. There was no way I was jumping into the freezing cold water. I didn't know whether it was actually freezing or not. It just looked like it. I sighed and knew I wouldn't be able to get my way. I lifted my leg up onto the edge. The other followed but since I had swung my leg up with such force I fell off the edge into the water with a big splash.

I struggled to push myself up for air but the water was too cold. My limbs had frozen within a matter of seconds. A pair of hands had pulled me up to the surface. I coughed and spit up a large amount of water. My nose was tingly and I wanted to sneeze but nothing came out. The tingling in my nose made its way through my whole body stealing my body's ability to move. I sunk down into the water again but before my face was submerged Jack's hands had lifted me back up again.

He swam to the shore with me in his arms. His tight embrace kept me from sinking down into the water. He dragged me up onto the deck and pumped the water out of me. I coughed some more, whined and turned into Jack's embrace. He held me close and helped me up.

"I want me rum." Jack smiled.

I sighed and followed him into the bar. There were so many people in here. It was unbelievable. I had no idea how we were supposed to find a seat. There was just no space. As we got closer to the bar, Jack pushed his chest out and shooed people away so we could get through. A young girl was sitting on a chair in front of Jack. He smirked and gestured for her to get up. She did and went to go sit down on his lap. I narrowed my eyebrows and turned to walk away but Jack pulled me back around and pushed the girl away. I was pulled onto his lap and the girl had huffed away. I smiled and turned to look up at Jack. He smiled back and spun the chair so it was facing the door. He was looking for someone. Wanting rum was just his excuse. A young girl came in. She was wearing something very similar to what I was wearing now. Her hair was tied up into a high ponytail and her layered bangs fell across her face. Her blue eyes shone in the darkness. She sat down next to Jack and I. I was pushed off the chair just as she sat down, and Jack rushed me behind a wall. He knew who the girl was. And I had a feeling I knew too…

* * *

Cliffhanger! Haha. :P Review please! I am sure you all know who the girl is, but hey cliffhangers are fun anyway.

-Captain Tash


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates, but all my characters; all the ones that aren't in the actual movie.

Thanks to my **wonderful beta**: CaptainESavvy.

**Andy: **None of the links actually worked. I don't know what it was. Thanks for the review.

**Lina: **Thanks for the review. Actually I am not, although it would be cool. I'm actually half Indian (like from asia not the ones that dance around the fire. :P)

**Mary Anne: **Haha, you crack me up. Don't worry, it will take a couple more chapters before it's finished. Hope you had fun in Camp.

**johnnydeppluver89: **Thanks for the lovely review. Aw thanks... I feel special. That much money? For that I would totally make a movie!! XD

This chapter is dedicated to my loyal fan Mary Anne, who I hope had tons of fun at Camp.

* * *

I was right when I said I knew who this girl was. She was just who I thought she would be. It was probably since I looked at myself in the mirror so many times that I could recognize her so quickly. I turned to Jack, to see if he remembered what had happened, since I really didn't.

"This be where I meet ye again." Jack whispered into my ear as he pulled me behind a wooden pole.

"Aye, so when do you come in because I don't remember."

"Well ye scream an' I come rushin' over."

"Oh. But I have a strange feeling that you don't."

"Dont wha'?" Jack was really confused.

"Come."

"Bryn love. Ye are confusing me."

"I have a feeling you don't come and see me talking to Will and try to get me to come "have fun" with you." I explained softly.

Jack looked at me and nodded his head. He only really seemed as if he was pretending that he understood. I wasn't talking in circles, not like the way he used to do it.

"But I may be wrong. I think this might have been one of the other things Lord Stupid has changed."

"But how do we know love?"

"We wait and see. If you don't come after I scream then we both know Lord Stupid has changed it, and you're going to have to resist the urge to come after me yourself Jack. Promise me?"

"I…I promise. But what would we do if I didn't come? How would we find me?"

"I'm not quite sure. We might just have to think like Jack." I smirked at Jack who rolled his eyes.

I leaned back against the wooden pole waiting for the opportune moment. It was taking longer than I anticipated. I couldn't see what was going on. I was always a tall girl but here I felt puny. Turning to face Jack I raised my hands up to say 'Well?' He stepped up onto his toes and peered over the crowd to find out what the past me was doing. He started swaying back and forth on his toes trying to see over the crowd. As he let his heels fall back to the ground he turned to look at me.

"Ye are trying to stop yer hands from bleeding." Jack whispered into my ear.

"That hurt like hell….The screaming should come…NOW."

"OW!" Past me screamed a scream that was heard throughout the whole bar.

Jack had closed his eyes at hearing my scream trying to resist the urge to go over to help past me. I pulled him closer to me trying to stop him from moving, which he was trying to do. Jack peeked over the crowd and noticed Bryn sitting there alone whining and crying in pain. He kept flinching as he saw me sitting there with tears streaming down my face but I couldn't let him get to me. It would ruin everything. We had to find the past Jack somehow.

"Now since you aren't here we need to think like you. So where would you be if it was up to Beckett?" I said.

"I know where I would be if it was up to me. Sorry."

"It's okay. It's not my fault that you're predictable."

"But ye like that 'bout me…If I could choose I would be…makin' out with some sexy whore somewhere." Jack said as he looked over at my slightly annoyed face.

I was annoyed but I wasn't trying to make it obvious. Jack had noticed my face but quickly recovered trying not to make it obvious that he noticed I was annoyed.

"Not that I would want that Bryn love."

"I'm sure Jack." My voice was really soft as I looked away to try and find a place where Jack might be.

"Really, ye know I love ye." Jack said seductively as he took my hands in his and pulled me close.

"Actually I don't. You could be lying to me." I said as I let my head fall down between our hands.

"It's true I'm dishonest but it's the honest people ye 'ave to watch out for because ye never know when they are going to do something incredibly stupid."

"True." I said softly as I realized how much sense it made.

I turned around and peered around the side of the pole. I was looking for a place where Jack would have gone to go and make out with a whore.

"Jack, where would you go to make out with a sexy whore?"

"Tortuga." Jack said bluntly.

"We are in Tortuga bloody pirate!"

"Avast, ye asked a question 'n I gave ye the answer."

There was something up with Jack. He wasn't giving me direct answers. Was it because I had asked him if he was lying to me? I didn't mean to. He knew that I loved him and I always would no matter what happens between us. And who knows? He could have been the one lying to me. He was a pirate for ships sakes. Pirates don't love that easily and I knew they wouldn't directly fall for a girl like me. I was not the kind of girl that would actually get married to a civilized man. I would have rather killed myself than ever going back to civilized. I interrupted my own thoughts this time as I looked over at Jack, shaking my head and rolling my eyes.

"Personally I would probably take the one wit' a window overlookin' the docks, so I can keep an eye on me ship." Jack said and smiled a cheesy grin.

I snuck over to the corner of the bar where there were a couple doors right next to each other. Jack was supposedly in one of these. He claimed he would have taken the one with a window overlooking the docks. The one closest to the wall was probably my best bet. I breathed heavily and motioned for Jack to step away, it would not have been good for Past Jack to see Future Jack. I lifted my hand up slowly and flinched. I couldn't. I couldn't knock on the door. Finally with the help of my other hand I knocked. The door was unlocked and Past Jack stepped out into the doorway.

"Can I help ye lass?"

"Uhm…I uh…There is a girl over there screaming and I think you should go help her."

"Can't someone else do it? I'm a little bit busy at the moment."

"Everyone else is drunk…and she is beautiful…I mean really beautiful." Past Jack looked at me as I said that and stroked his goatee.

He gazed down at the girl he had been in the room with and back at me. I turned back to look at Jack and motioned for him to do something. He looked at me confused and I pointed to my shoe and gestured for him to throw it at past me. Jack's mahogany boot was quickly pulled off his foot and thrown at Bryn's head. It hit her square in the back of the head. I didn't know Jack had such good aim. Bryn screamed and rubbed her head. Past Jack sighed and left the girl in the room.

"What are ye trying to break me eardrums? Bryn?"

"Jack?" Past Bryn questioned.

"Aye, who were ye expecting?"

"Not you. Arse hole!" Bryn shouted as she slapped Jack across the face making his beads jingle.

"I probably deserved that."

"Probably? You definitely deserved that and OWWWWWWWWW." Bryn squealed as she picked up her hand and held it close to her chest. Jack took her hand from her chest and tried to help her but that just resulted in more screaming.

"Bryn, stop being so stubborn and let me help you."

"Go get me something and wrap my hands up. It hurts!" Bryn cried as tears began to roll down her face.

Future Jack turned to me and pulled me out of the bar. We got Jack and me to meet again, but we still hadn't found Lord Stupid. Once we found him and actually stopped him, all of this would be over. Life would be able to get back to where I wanted it to be. I didn't want to remember my past. Why did this have to happen to me? It already hurt me enough just remembering it once. I didn't need to remember it a second time.

This was when I knew that we had fixed this part of the past. Past Jack and Bryn were wallowing in each other's existence. I was getting sick and tired of changing my past. There had to be an end to it somewhere. The next moment that Beckett would most likely have changed would have been Sam turning me into him. It was one way of making sure he was being the responsible father that he should have been a long time ago.

I turned to Jack who shook his head. He knew there was more to my past than I was seeing. This is where he came in handy. He knew my past better than I did, probably because he helped me through it. The only thing we had to do now was to wait for Bryn to get mad at Jack and send him off to his cabin, so she could go talk to him and faint. Honestly, I just wanted this to be over with. I wanted to just go and beat the living ships out of Lord Stupid. After everything he had done, I was sure he deserved it. Those two times I kneed him in the groin didn't count. I didn't do him permanent damage, although he was probably not going to be able to have children. I stood outside of the bar with Jack, contemplating. Contemplating moves that were useful to beat up Beckett, the only one I could really remember was The Unnammableed Twist of Desolations. But that was only because it was my favorite.

I was planning out exactly how I was going to go about killing Beckett. He was going to have nothing left after I was done with him. Bryn and Jack were taking too long because I didn't remember talking to Jack this much. As always, I spoke too soon. Bryn rushed out of the bar with Jack following her. That was my cue to find Past Jack and go beat the living ships out of Beckett. I turned around to find an empty spot behind me. Jack was not here. He was nowhere to be found and I needed him. What if Beckett practiced and made me look bad? I needed Jack to protect me if I got beaten or if I was just worried in general and now that he wasn't here. I didn't know what I was going to do. For one, I knew I was going to get mad at him. He just left. Did he tell me? No. He just took off while we were waiting for the cue. It was an important moment and he decided to leave. I really shouldn't have complained, because he's Jack Sparrow after all and he probably went back into the bar to get more drinks. Typical Jack, although he should have noticed Past Bryn and Jack getting up.

He should have come out by now but no, he wasn't here and I was getting mad. He would always tell me what was going on, or try to. It was not like I was deep in thought; I was just watching to see when Past Bryn and Jack would come out. I stormed into the bar to find many drunken men and women in the bar, but no Jack. He was nowhere to be found. I was getting worried but I was also mad. I wouldn't have just left him and gone somewhere else and now was when I needed him, because we needed to go. The more we delayed, the farther away from Beckett we would be, which meant that I couldn't get out of this mess as fast as I had wanted to. So here, was my problem. When I find him, he would be in serious trouble. I started contemplating over the idea of leaving him in the past, but I knew I wouldn't have liked that in the future.

I thought about thinking like Jack, but the only thing on my mind that Jack would do was to go into a room and make out with a whore. And I had a strong feeling that he wouldn't do that after what happened last time. I knew I didn't want to go through it again either. I checked the rooms just in case Jack was in there. He was nowhere to be found and I was getting extremely frustrated.

The only place I thought he would go was into the bar, but he wasn't. I couldn't think of anywhere else to go. Why would he just leave? It was not like him. There was something wrong. I couldn't place my finger on what I might be. Although I had a strange feeling it had to do with a certain Lord Stupid. He must have kidnapped Jack and taken him hostage thinking that I would come rushing over to Jack. That wasn't going to happen but I actually found myself running around screaming Jack's name. I was pathetic. I rushed around the whole area hoping I would find some sort of clue as to what had happened. I had run halfway down a cobblestone path when I noticed Jack's hat sitting in the middle of the path. I found my hands picking it up slowly and examining it. There was nothing strange about it, and I placed it on my head. I didn't know why, but probably because I just wanted to be close to Jack. As I kept walking down the path, I began to find some of Jack's beads and effects.

After the hat, I had found one of his beads. It was the one from underneath his hair; the very long one that looked as if he was wearing earrings. I had always liked that one. I picked it up and stuffed it into my pocket. It was the only place where I could put it. I didn't feel like putting it in my hair, it would have made me look a bit strange. I followed the path picking up another one of Jack's beads, his sword, his dagger and lastly his compass. I was surprised that he would just drop it with Lord Stupid following him or walking in front of him. I picked it up and opened it, hoping it would lead me to Jack. My eyes fluttered closed as I slowly pictured Jack clearly in my mind. The compass was pointing northeast. I made sure Jack's sword belt was strapped on tightly and all his beads were safely in pocket and I followed the direction of the compass. It seemed as if it was taking hours but it was most likely because I was walking so slowly. Northeast, north, west, northwest, I felt as if I was going in circles until I arrived at the Dauntless.

I quietly tiptoed onto the ship finding not a single soul on board. Walking close to the Captain's quarters I heard voices. I had hoped that one was Jack's but I was mistaken. Peering into the window, I noticed Lord Stupid lounging in a chair with his feet up. He was stroking something in his hand. I pressed my nose up against the window and noticed it was my dagger. He still had it. As he was stroking it he pulled a small piece of paper out of his pocket. There was a note written on it, I couldn't see what it said but the signature stood out like a sore thumb. I never thought this signature would be there. The two of them had some sort of agreement. I didn't know what it was. All I knew was when I found out what it actually was all about it wasn't going to be pretty.

The signature was my best friend's. He had signed a contract with Lord Stupid. The infamous Jack Sparrow had signed a contract with Beckett. I tried to make out what the words said, but it was way too small. I spotted Beckett's lips widen into a crooked smile. He had a sinister plan and it was my job to stop them. I quickly dashed away from the window and ran to the edge of the ship and leant up against it and crossed my arms. My eyebrows were narrowed and my lips pursed. Beckett pushed the doors open slowly and began to walk across the deck. Right before he walked past me I cleared my throat.

"Ahem."

He turned his body towards the sound and let his eyes open wide. He was surprised to see me standing there. Walking over to me, he spoke."You found me, great job. What are you going to do now little Bryn?"

"Kill you."

"Good luck with that, as long as I have your dagger nothing can happen to me."

"Are you sure about that?" I questioned sternly as I un-sheathed Jack's sword.

My hand was quickly pressing the sword up against Beckett's neck. He breathed heavily and un-sheathed his sword as well. His sword pushed mine back. Our swords were crossed in an X. I pulled back quickly and crossed my feet stepping to the right. He followed. Our swords were clanging together as we moved. There was never a moment where the swords were in the same spot for more than 30 seconds. I stepped forward, quickly pushing Beckett backwards. He lost his balance and the dagger fell out of his pocket. He gasped and quickly bent down to pick it up. My sword was faster than his hand and was placed on the dagger. He wasn't going to be allowed to touch it. Neither of us was. I pushed it over to the side.

"No one gets the dagger, it's only fair." I stated.

"I don't see what the point of this is. Because we both know I'm going to win."

"You wish."

I was glad I had finally got to do this. I didn't think we would be fighting on Beckett's ship and I certainly didn't think it was going to be here. I had thought we would fight after Sam turned me in. But now was better because this would be faster than having to watch Sam turn me in and then fighting Beckett.

Our feet were always moving, not even stopping to rest. I never thought I would ever get myself into this but there was no stopping now. Beckett lunged at me and just barely missed my chest. I lunged back and tripped him. It wasn't intentional but it worked out well for me in the end. He had tripped over his own feet and landed on his back. I stepped over him and looked down on him. My sword was right at his neck. I thought I had him until his sword came out of nowhere and grinded against my sword pushing hard. I flinched and fell backwards, landing in the same position as Beckett.

Jumping up, he set his sword on my neck as well, but his was a lot closer and sharper. I was breathing heavily. It felt as if the air in my lungs was just escaping me. My heart was pumping blood faster than I thought it could. I could feel my eyes closing. Beckett removed his sword from my neck and laughed his sinister laugh. With the last of my breath I slid my leg next to his and tripped him. I breathed one last breath and my eyes closed.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Haha. :P Review please! I hope you guys liked this chapter cause I had fun writing it.

-Captain Tash


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates, but all my characters; all the ones that aren't in the actual movie.

Thanks to my **wonderful beta**: CaptainESavvy.

**Mary Anne: **Please don't. I've had enough of a bad day as it is. No problem. You deserve having a chapter dedicated to you. Thanks for staying with me on this story. I lost some of my reviewers which makes me sad. :( Thanks so much! You crack me up. Stay silly.

Jack may seem a little bit out of character in this chapter, but it was really the only way I could get him to actually explain what he saw had happened.

* * *

Jayne was sitting on the deck with her back up against the edge of the boat. Her stomach was in pain, and she was throwing up every morning. She was losing her appetite and having strange cravings for oranges. She was never a big fan of them until about four months ago. There was a strange sensation in her stomach. She had a strong feeling something was growing inside. A young child, to be exact, and she didn't expect it at all. At first it was a sensation but now she knew it to be true. She was four months pregnant and she was quite sure it was Will's. The only moment she could remember that might possibly have been when she conceived this child was after Will had just broken up with Elizabeth. But that would have been too soon after Elizabeth and she would have been fuming.

Her stomach had blown up so quickly that it looked as if she had just gotten fat. She was always embarrassed to walk around with her stomach protruding out. She kept herself locked in her cabin all day. The only time she would get up was to yell at someone to bring her oranges.

She moaned and picked herself up and went back to her cabin. She couldn't take the pain anymore and had to lie down. She didn't expect it to hurt so much now because she was really only four months along. She climbed up on top of the bed and pulled the covers over her stomach. There was a soft knock on the door and it was pushed open quietly. Someone peered into the room and Jayne knew almost instantly whom it was, the father of the child growing inside her, Will Turner.

"Jayne, how are you feeling?"

"What do you think?! I throw up every single morning and my stomach hurts like hell and I look like a hippopotamus!" Jayne shouted.

Her hormonal attitude was kicking in. It was a lot more profound now than before. She thought he would understand as to what was happening to her rather than asking her. Of course she was feeling bad! She was pregnant! She just wanted it all to go away. She wanted to stop craving those oranges, she wanted to get the baby out, she wanted to hold the child in her arms, and she wanted to live her life with Will, the one man she reckoned she actually truly loved.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know what to say. This hasn't happened to me before. And to be completely honest, I'm scared. Jayne, I'm really scared." Will's eyes flooded with tears as he came and sat down next to Jayne.

"I'm scared too." Jayne whispered as she snuggled up into Will's chest.

"I'm thinking Riley for a boy or Marianne for a girl. What do you think?" Will smiled as he pulled Jayne closer to him.

"I love it." Jayne's voice was soft as she smiled into Will's chest.

She knew everything would be wonderful; Will loved her and she could tell that. He was already thinking of names for the unborn child. There was one problem, or rather one thing that scared her. Elizabeth. How would she react to all of this? She didn't know what Elizabeth's take on this was, or if she was over Will yet. And the child…what would his or her last name be? She had hoped to be married before she got pregnant, but now that it happened before her marriage, she really didn't know what to do.

If she were to get married, she had to have her friend there but Bryn just disappeared. One moment Bryn was looking out at sea and the next she disappeared. Jayne had a strange feeling that she might have fallen into the sea and taken far out to sea. She was afraid that her friend was lost forever. Bryn was going to be her maid of honor. But now that Bryn was nowhere to be found, how was that meant to happen?

Jayne looked up at Will. His hand was placed underneath her chin and he brought her lips up towards his. He placed a light kiss on her soft lips. She smiled and closed her eyes to prevent the tears from running out. Will's hand had wiped them away.

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

"Bryn, I don't know where she is. And I'm really scared. I miss her."

"I know you do. Both she and Jack just disappeared."

"Just watch, they'll come back married or something like that." Jayne joked.

Will laughed out loud as he tightened his grip on Jayne. Will leant towards Jayne as he smiled at her. He pressed his lips against hers. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No!" A voice came from the captain's quarters.

Jayne and Will broke immediately and looked up at each other. Will jumped off the bed and helped Jayne. The two of them rushed out of the room and up to the Captain's quarters. They knocked on the door. It was opened immediately and the two of them rushed inside. They saw Jack kneeling on the bed with his head in his hands. He was sobbing.

Jayne's eyes widened as she slowly walked towards Jack. She gazed over at him and turned her head left to find her friend Bryn lying there. She wasn't moving a muscle and it looked as if there was no movement in her chest whatsoever. She found herself leaning up against the bed with tears streaming down her face. Her friend was just lying here. She had no idea what had happened, where Bryn came from or why she had gone away. She found herself asking Jack.

"Jack, what happened?"

"She…I…Beckett…Steal…Gone…Sword…F-fall." Jack let out only words; there were no complete sentences.

Jayne had no idea what he was talking about. She, I, Beckett, Steal, Gone, Sword, fall; how did that all fit together?

"Jack, you need to speak in complete sentences. Tell me exactly what happened."

"Beckett…kidna-aped me. Bryn, f-fight. Sword near neck…Bryn, fall…Eyes close…I see…Gone." Jack could not stop stuttering.

Lord Beckett had done something to Bryn and Jack couldn't explain it. Jayne had an idea of what might have happened. Jayne's head fell into her hands and sobbed as Jack had done. Will's arms were around her, holding her close. She turned into his chest and cried. Will stroked her hair and tried to calm her down.

"Jayne, what happened?" Will's soft voice whispered.

"Beckett kidnapped Jack and I think Beckett and Bryn had a sword fight. Bryn fell and Beckett's sword was near her neck and…she…her eyes closed. She's…she's gone." Jayne's tears had covered her face.

She felt as if she had no more left in her body yet they kept coming out. Her heart had broken into pieces. Her body was turned towards her friend and Jack.

Gibbs stood behind Jack. He put his head on Jack's shoulder and was whacked in the face. Gibbs stepped back suddenly and ran out of the room. He came back minutes later with a cart of rum in his hands. Rum would always cheer Jack up. Gibbs hoped it would work this time.

"Cap'n, wan' some rum?" Gibbs was afraid Jack might whack him if he stepped close.

"Give me now!" Jack shouted as he snatched a bottle from the case.

He pulled the cork out and swigged down the rum. With each swig more tears fell down his face. He tilted the bottle upwards trying to empty out all the rum in the bottle. He noticed it was finished and threw it against the wall while reaching for another bottle. Jack had gone through half the case when he looked over at Jayne. He handed her a bottle, which she refused.

"It's good for the tears." Jack tried to smile, however it didn't work.

"I can't." Jayne stated.

"Why?"

Jayne touched her stomach, looked up at Will and back at Jack. Jack raised his eyebrows and gasped. He attempted to grin and turned to look down at Bryn.

"She would have been so proud of you. I…I am too." He smiled and gestured for her to sit next to him.

Jayne climbed up onto the bed and looked down at her friend.

"How…how…Did you see exactly how she…?" Jayne stuttered as she turned to Jack.

"Beckett had his sword at 'er neck and his hand on 'er shoulder holding 'er down. I noticed that he pushed his thumb down right nea' 'er collarbone and that was when she closed her eyes. He…he cut off her blood and she..."

"He what?! I'm going to kill that arrogant bastard! Why would he do such a thing to an innocent girl?" Jayne shouted.

"Because he's Beckett that's why! Do you really need an explanation?" Will snapped.

Jayne turned her head towards Will, narrowed her eyebrows and glared.

"I don't need you telling me what's obvious and not! You got it?!" Jayne's voice had risen from her previous shout.

Will flinched as she shouted, stepped back and bashed into the dresser behind him. His whole body was shivering. He was scared, really scared. Jayne had never shouted before and was now shouting more than ever. Will looked over at Jack who was lying next to Bryn. He noticed Jayne looking at him with a smile on her face. She didn't seem mad like before. Will was exceedingly confused. He had never seen someone snap back from being mad this fast before.

"Will, I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just the mood swings. I'm really sorry. You know I love you and would never purposely hurt you." Jayne said as she reached for Will's hand.

Will hesitantly reached for her hand letting her pull him close. He sat half of his butt cheek on the bed and looked down at Bryn on the bed. No one touched Bryn; no one wanted to send her out to sea. They all looked at her. Jack loved her far too much to just send her away. He had a secret wish that she wasn't actually dead but just pretending or had just passed out. Will couldn't bear to lose one of his best friends, and Jayne needed Bryn to help her through this as she always had.

The door was pushed open and all four of them; Jayne, Will, Jack and Gibbs turned to see who it was. Anamaria, Ben, and Marie had come to join the others. Anamaria and Marie stepped to the side of the bed and cried. They turned to each other and hugged, neither letting go. Ben slipped to the other side of the bed and peered over Jack.

"I can't believe we lost the great Captain Bryn Knox." Ben whispered as he wiped a tear from his eye.

Jack looked up at Ben and nodded. He missed her the most. And he never got to tell her how much he really loved her. He had told her before but he always hoped that he would love her more. He didn't realize how much he needed her until she was gone. His heart had been stolen by his best friend and exploded into a million pieces. The only person that could ever put his heart back together was Bryn herself. Now that she was gone his heart would forever be broken and would forever belong to the young girl lying next to him. Neither Scarlett nor Giselle would ever satisfy him anymore. He wanted Bryn. No one else was quite worth what she was.

The room was filled with sobs. There was one last knock on the door. In came Elizabeth Swann. She tottered over to the bed and whimpered. She reached out for Bryn and pulled back suddenly realizing what she was doing. She couldn't feel bad that Bryn died, she never really did like her all that much. But now that Bryn was actually gone Elizabeth felt bad for all the pain she had put Bryn through. As a child and even as an adult, Bryn needed all the respect she could get.

Elizabeth sank to the floor and clasped her hands together. She looked up at the ceiling and up at the bed in which Bryn laid. She opened her mouth to speak finding that words were pouring out.

* * *

Haha. It's a cliffhanger, I know... XD Review Please

-Captain Tash


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates, but all my characters; all the ones that aren't in the actual movie.

Thanks to my **wonderful beta**: xLovePoisonedHeartx

I hate, absolutely hate to say this...But this is the second to last chapter. I have the perfect way to end it. But don't worry there will most likely be a sequel so don't cry. Although if you cry that's okay too cause I will be here to cheer you up. I think it's time to end it. Probably because I need a different plot line. Anyways, here is the second to last chapter I really hope that you guys like it and don't come after me with tomatoes to throw.

Onwards. :)

* * *

"I'm so sorry Bryn! I never meant to hurt you. I'm so sorry for acting like I did. You deserve all the respect in the world, especially after what happened to you. And how I found out don't ask. That doesn't matter; it only matters how sorry I am. I never meant to cause you pain, I never meant to scare you, I never meant to seem like a stuck up whore. I was a lonely child and all I wanted was a friend. And I'm so sorry for scaring you away. After you ran from me, I just thought you hated me right from the start and that caused me to hate you in return... I now understand what you were going through and I'm sorry. I really am. I can't bear to have you gone. I know that sounds strange but I need someone to glare at. My life doesn't seem right without you. I don't know what else to say except I'm so sorry. Bryn, I'M SORRY! Can you forgive me? Can you forgive the self-centered whore?! Just wake up! Wake up Bryn! Don't die on me, don't die on us. You have no idea what kind of pain you have caused. You can't leave us here in tears. Nothing will be the same without you, wake up, and wake up Bryn Knox!"

Everyone in the room tilted either their bodies or heads to look at Elizabeth. She had just confessed everything she felt about Bryn. They all looked at each other confused. Elizabeth had just called herself a self-centered whore.

Elizabeth's face was in her hands. She was sniffling and sobbing her head off. Not an inch of her body was moving. The only thing heard was her wailing.

"After calling yourself a self-centered whore, I think she forgives you Elizabeth." Will said as he quickly gazed over at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked up at Will and bit her lip. She missed him terribly but all she wanted was for him to be happy. And with Jayne he always had a smile on his face. She had always hoped to have someone smile at her like that. The only person that ever looked at her with a smile like that was James Norrington. But she wasn't sure whether or not she wanted him like that. She looked up at Will, Jayne, Jack and Bryn sitting on the bed. She could see all the tears in their eyes. She stood up beside the bed like Anamaria and Ben had been doing.

* * *

My whole head was buzzing; I could hear sobbing in front of me. My eyelids felt heavy but I needed to open them. My eyes fluttered open. I looked around the room and noticed everyone sitting in a circle around me. They were all looking at me if I was some sort of ghost. I was so confused but I was just glad to be back.

"What?" I asked confused.

"She speaks!" Will cried.

The whole room gasped.

"Are…are you a ghost?"Jayne whimpered.

"What?" I asked with bewilderment.

"She doesn't look like one." Jack whispered.

"I'm not a ghost!" I shouted.

"Are ye sure?" Anamaria asked.

"Yes! Touch me!" I was getting quite furious.

I wasn't gone that long was I? Did it really seem like I was dead? Anamaria reached towards me and flinched. As her hand moved closer and closer, she started to shiver. In order to speed up time I took hold of her hand. She jumped but spoke.

"She naught be cold." Anamaria stated.

"I told you so." I crossed my arms against my chest and sat myself up against the pillows.

A smile grew across Jack's face as he rushed towards me. His arms were wrapped around me tightly, almost squeezing me. I laughed and held him close to me. I was so glad to be back here with everyone. Jayne and Will were closer than ever. Obviously, I had missed something. Jayne's stomach was larger than I remember. She was… No. Was she?

I leaned over Jack's shoulder and peered at Jayne. "Are you?"

I wasn't sure if I should say the word or not. "Yes. Four months." Jayne replied.

I pulled Jack's hands off me lightly and crawled over to Jayne. My arms were wrapped around her tightly. I was completely ecstatic. Jayne was going to have a child. I couldn't believe it. I leaned back, looked at her, and hugged her again. This was big news and it was going to be an interesting five months. She was going to get big, and the mood swings would just be an absolute blast for all of us.

My body turned back towards Jack as he smiled at me. I didn't go back to hug him, I just sat there and gazed into his deep chocolate brown eyes. I wanted to forgive him for just leaving me there and not helping me fight Beckett but I just couldn't bring myself to it. There was a part in my heart that wanted to just grab hold of him again and kiss him like never before, but the other side was preventing me. I know I had hugged him when I first saw him, but that was a natural reaction. This was completely different. My heart had exploded.

That bloody pirate by the name of Jack Sparrow had exploded it and I didn't even want him to. It felt as if my heart wasn't even beating anymore. No. It was beating too fast. I would look over at him and his eyes, and my stomach would be invaded by butterflies. I couldn't get rid of them, but I knew I had to. If I wanted to forgive him or even try to I would have to kill the butterflies.

My eyes welded up with tears. They streamed faster than I even realized. Jack's arms were around me. He was trying to help, but all he was doing was making it worse. My head was in pain; the tears were clogging up my nose. My sniffles were hurting my head. My eyes were sore from letting out so many tears. I wanted to just run away. I had started to feel slightly nauseous. I could feel it coming up my throat. I gulped and pushed Jack off me. My feet flew off the bed as I dashed out of the room with light speed. My head was hung over the edge of the ship as I let my last meal out. I wiped my mouth on the edge of the ship, moaned and sunk to the floor.

The whole group rushed out to me. Jack was picking me up first. I pushed him away and ran directly to Will and Jayne. My head was on Jayne's shoulder pouring my eyes out. My butt was in Will's lap as he stroked my hair. There was something wrong with me. I wasn't just crying because I didn't want my heart exploded by Jack, or because I missed everyone, there was something else and I was pretty sure that I knew what it was. And I could tell that Jayne seemed to know as well.

Jack crawled towards me to try and comfort me but I just pushed him away. He couldn't know. I didn't know what he would do if he ever found out. It would be completely different. I hoped Jayne could help me through it. She was my only hope. I pulled back and looked at her and down at her stomach. She followed my eyes down to her stomach. When she looked back up at me her eyes widened. She had a clear idea of what might have been going on with me. A grin grew across Jayne's face but was lost when I shook my head. I looked over my shoulder at Jack who was sitting quietly behind me. My face looked back at Jayne and my head was dropped.

I knew I needed to tell Jack, but I had a strange feeling that it would only push him away from me. I knew I had to tell him eventually I just didn't know when. He would obviously find out when my stomach started protruding out like Jayne's was. Jayne lifted my chin up and gestured for me to go talk to Jack. Will lifted me off his lap and pushed me towards Jack. Both of them wanted me to tell him. I turned and looked over at Anamaria.

She had put her hand on her stomach and nodded her head. She knew too. How did everyone know? Did Jack actually know? There was only one way to find out. I made my way over to Jack, slowly but surely. I plopped my butt next to him and curled my knees up against my chest. My lip was bit as I turned my head towards his. He peered at me out of the corner of his eye and moved his chest towards me.

"Now ye want ol' Jack?" He whispered.

"I just didn't know how to tell you." My voice was soft.

"Tell me wha'?" Jack was thoroughly confused.

I looked down at my stomach and put my hands on it and turned my head back up towards him.

"I…I'm…." I couldn't say the word.

"Ye are what?" He had no idea what was going on.

"You remember Isla de Pelegostos right?"

"Of course I remember it."

"You remember what happened there?" I wanted him to guess, I didn't want to have to actually say the words.

"Aye, I remember it as if it were yesterday…Oh no."

"Yes."

Jack looked at me and down at my stomach. He jumped up and ran away from the group. He rushed into his quarters and slammed the door shut. I heard him plop onto the bed. A cork was pulled from a bottle and we could hear the light gulping sound he was making.

I sighed and turned to look at the group. "That went well."

Anamaria raised her eyebrows and came to sit next to me. Her arm was around my shoulders.

"Don' worry everythin' will be fine. He will come around."

I hoped it would be. I let my head fall onto Anamaria's shoulder. I had no idea what I was supposed to do now. Was I supposed to go comfort Jack and talk to him or what? But I did nothing; I just sat there.

Will crawled over and sat in front of me. "Alright, now you have to tell me. What happened to you? You just disappeared?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. When I went and talked to Tia Dalma she told me I had to change my past because Lord Stupid had ruined it. I was supposed to kill him in order to return to now, but I don't think I did. One minute his sword was at my neck and he was laughing and the next I was here with all of you." I explained.

"Right, because that makes perfect sense Bryn."

"What? I'm just telling you what happened. Go ahead and don't believe me."

"I believe you." Elizabeth piped up.

My head was quickly turned to face her. I was shocked. Why would she believe me? She didn't even like me. I tilted my head sideways and looked at her funny.

"She confessed how she felt about you when you were 'dead.' It was rather funny actually." Anamaria laughed.

I smiled. I could actually picture Elizabeth doing that. I could see her kneeling down on the floor crying her eyes out. I would have loved to see that. I turned to Elizabeth and smiled. She needed to be forgiven. I just didn't know whether I really wanted to. But I knew that once I forgave her, life would be a whole lot easier. I just really did not want to. I crawled over towards Elizabeth and opened my arms to give her a hug. A small sigh slipped through her lips as she wrapped her arms around my waist. My arms were around her neck as I held her tightly.

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth." I said.

"No, I'M sorry." Elizabeth smiled.

We looked at each and smiled knowing that we had forgiven each other. Life on this ship would be different; I would actually be able to walk around without having Elizabeth giving me death glares. The only thing now that needed to be fixed was Lord Stupid, Jack, and me. I knew Jack would come around because he loved me but what about Lord Stupid? I didn't know how he really felt about me or if he really died. The only person that would really know what truly happened that day was Jack. How was I supposed to talk to him now if he had locked himself in his quarters? I found myself looking at everyone with a sad look on my face. Ben who had said nothing that day stood up and knocked on Jack's door. My hand was slapped against my forehead.

The door was opened with Jack standing in the doorway with a worried look on his face. I saw Ben take Jack's arm and drag him out towards the middle of our circle.

"You two need to talk." Ben said as he gestured for the rest of the group to leave.

I watched them leave, especially Anamaria, Will, and Jayne. They all smiled and whispered that everything would be okay. I really hoped it would because I didn't want to lose Jack. I didn't want him to be the one that exploded my heart because of something like this that might have happened. He was Jack for gosh sake.

Jack walked away but I took hold of his arm and turned him around.

"Jack, can you just listen to me?"

"Bryn…I…"

"Jack, look, I'm just as scared as you are."

"Scared? Ye think I'm scared?! If ye think I'm scared then ye don't know anything about me feelings. Bryn, I love ye, and ye know that. I know ye do. I…I just…it's just… I don't think I can do it."

"Do what?"

"This…I…can't be a father." Jack stuttered.

* * *

Is it a cliffhanger or not? You tell me. Do you guys think Jack will be a good father?

-Captain Tash


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates, but all my characters; all the ones that aren't in the actual movie.

Thanks to my **wonderful beta**: xLovePoisonedHeartx

I changed my pen name if you all did not realize.

GASP!! IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER.... WHAT NOW? I'm so sorry! Don't hurt me. No more tomatoes please! One was enough. Thanks Mary Anne. I'm still trying to get juice out of my hair. Haha. I hope you guys like this and hope you think it's a good conclusion to this story. I am 100% sure that there will be a sequel so don't cry too hard. Although it might take longer for me to start it since I'm going to now need a title. It needs to be enthusiastically creative, so if you guys have an ideas, please let me know.

-hides from the tomatoes-

* * *

"Yes you can. I know you can. Don't you remember how good you were with me?" I tried to explain.

"That was different."

"How was it different?"

"Because it was ye!" Jack's voice began to get louder.

"What difference does that make Jack?"

"Because I knew ye when ye was small so I knew how t' handle ye." Jack shouted.

"That's a load of pirate ships Jack!" I yelled as I jumped in his face.

"Bryn, I can't do it." Jack's voice was soft again.

"You can. I have complete and utter faith in you. And besides it will just be a little version of both me and you."

"I guess it wouldn't be that bad t' have a little me running around."

"I knew everything would be fine."

"I love ye Bryn."

"I love you too Jack."

"What do ye think of the name Mira for a girl?"

"Mira? Did you get that name from the past when I told little me that my name was Mira?"

"Aye. What 'bout Chris for a boy, named after yer father?"

"Aw, thanks Jack. That would make me really happy."

"Anything for ye love."

I smiled as Jack took my hand and pulled me close to him. He wrapped his arm around me. His hand stroked my hair as I snuggled in closer to him. So maybe I did want Jack to steal my heart. Maybe I wanted my heart exploded by Jack. At that precise moment, I knew he was the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

A head peered out from below deck. The group was checking to see whether or not Jack and I had made up. It was Anamaria who came out first before she was followed by the rest of the group. Jack and I had solved our issues. All I had left to solve was Lord Stupid. I had no idea if Lord Stupid was alive or not, and if he was alive, what would he think of me now, especially after everything that happened. Would he think that I was a wimp? I couldn't figure out why I would be because I took him on in a fight and almost won.

I turned to Jack. "I need to get to Port Royal."

"Can I come with you when we dock? I want to find James Norrington." Elizabeth said softly.

"Of course you can. But will you come with me when I confront Beckett? I want someone to come with me and honestly, I would like you to come with me Elizabeth."

"Me?" She was rather confused.

"Aye, you." I smiled.

I wanted Elizabeth to come with me when I talked to Beckett for certain reasons. One, Beckett liked her better than the other members of this ship. Two, she was going to be in Port Royal anyway. Three, I trusted that she would help me talk back to him now that she understood what I went through, or I hoped she did anyway.

I turned back to Jack and gestured for him to get up to his wheel. Getting to Port Royal as quick as I could was absolutely necessary. I hoped he was there by now but the wheel was empty, which meant that Jack had not gone up there. My whole body spun around and faced him. My hand firmly pointed up to the wheel. He dropped his head slowly and made his way up the stairs. His hands were placed lightly on the spokes of the wheel as he looked out at the sea in front of him. We were docked at Tortuga, and why, I didn't know. Jack pulled his compass out of his pocket. I thought he knew how to get to Port Royal but I guess he needed to check.

His eyes followed the compass and he looked directly at me. I found myself turning around to see where else it would be pointing, obviously not at the rocks in front of the ship. How were we supposed to get to Port Royal if his compass was pointing at me? I walked up next to him and took the compass from his hands. As it spun, I realized that it would only point to him, which would result us moving in circles. Our last hope was Elizabeth. I gestured for her. She took the compass from my hands and we followed it.

What did she want most in the world? Was it to find James Norrington or was it to get Will back because he was standing directly where the compass was pointing. The only thing possible now was to wait and see if the compass would actually take us to Port Royal.

As Elizabeth was holding the compass for Jack, she was gazing out at the sea. I followed her gaze only to see more blue water. She was thinking, but I wasn't sure as to whether I should question her about it or not. We were on good terms now but I didn't think we were on good enough ones for me to be asking her to tell me what was on her mind. She was either thinking about James Norrington or about a certain William Turner. I actually felt bad for her. She had lost the man she loved to my friend. Jayne never meant to fall in love with Will. It just kind of happened like I never really meant to fall in love with Jack. I never meant to have his baby for gosh sakes.

However, Elizabeth deserved someone. She needed a man in her life. She was actually a very sweet girl. I just had to be on her good side. She was intelligent and very determined. When she was in a good mood, she was very full of life and always had something nice to say but when she had something mean, she would state it first or she would make a face that would indicate what she was thinking. Norrington would be a good choice. He was smart enough to understand everything she had been through. He was calm enough to take life as it comes and see where she goes with everything. He was intelligent enough to know when she was mad or happy. She really deserved a man like him. I didn't know why she rejected him in the first place. Well, it was because she loved Will. Although picking Norrington wouldn't have been a bad choice. I wouldn't go for him though.

All this thinking about Elizabeth and who is right for her got me thinking about Jack. I loved him dearly and I knew that. But was I really ready to have his baby? Was he really ready? I know he said that he could do it but should I actually believe him? I was scared and I was pretty darn sure he was too. This was a big step. And firstly, we weren't even married. He could just have left me now and it wouldn't matter. If we were married, I would really have something to complain about. I wanted to bear his child; I wanted to marry him. But did he really want to marry me? Was he ready for it? Was I ready? These were questions I didn't know the answers to but only time would tell. Jack was my best friend and the love of my life. I wouldn't let him go for anything. I hoped that this child, whether it was a boy or girl, would bring us closer and not tear us apart. I knew the mood swings and the cravings would be really tough for him but I needed him to be the one who was there for me. Jayne would be a good help too. She would probably know more than Jack but without Jack I would have felt as if I was nothing.

My whole life would feel empty. I wouldn't have fixed my past if it weren't for Jack. He knew it better than I did, which actually frightened me. If it weren't for him I would still have been a mirage. I needed to also thank Tia Dalma for everything that she had done for me. All her advice assisted so much in the process that she really deserved a proper thank you. As I was thinking about how to thank her, I remembered the bracelet. It was the one she had engraved 'in Omnia Paratus' on. I gazed down at it and realized it was still there. Would it always be there or would it disappear over time? I thought it made a good difference or addition to it. Otherwise it was just a plain rainbow strung bracelet that I didn't know the origin of.

While my deep thoughts about Jack and Elizabeth had been going through my head I noticed we were inching closer and closer to Port Royal. By the time my thoughts had calmed down, we had docked at the port. I trotted off the ship and onto the dock with Elizabeth close behind me. She followed me along the cobblestone walk and up to the front gates of Beckett's mansion. I turned to look at the guards, smiled and I was let in. When we finally reached the door it was opened for us. Inside the mansion looked quite a bit different than I remembered.

It was bigger than I had imagined it. I made my way to the right of the door and through the dining room. This brought me to the living room, which contained a door on the far side. Elizabeth and I passed through the door and out into the open air. We past pillars with exotic designs and eventually reached a large glass door. This door was the door to Lord Beckett's "quarters." This was where he did all his dirty work. I pushed the door open half expecting to not see him there. But to my surprise he was sitting in his chair with his legs propped up on the table. I glanced over at Elizabeth and my eyebrows were raised.

Lord Stupid never sat in his chair like that. I was slightly worried as to why. As I slowly stepped in, I took hold of Elizabeth's shirt and pulled her quickly in with me. I "cleared" my throat and crossed my arms over my chest. My eyes glanced over at Elizabeth and with a quick nod of my head, gestured for her to as well. Lord Stupid slid his glasses down his nose and peered over his legs at me. His feet were flung off the desk and slammed onto the wood floor. He stood up slowly and lifted his glasses slowly off his face. They were gently placed on his desk as he walked around the edge of it and towards Elizabeth and me.

"Can I help you Miss Knox?" Beckett's hoarse voice frightened me.

"Yes. Can you explain to me why you felt as if you had to change my past? Really what was going through your head when you thought about that? Huh?! Tell me, because I would really like to know!" My tone was sharper than I anticipated but it fit the situation like a charm.

"I felt as if I needed to. It was my duty to make sure a daughter had a good relationship with her father. Is that such a crime?"

"You could have been nice to me when I was younger. If you were nice everything would have been fine but no, you had to go and change my past causing me to become a mirage. I disappeared. Only three people could actually see me. Do you know how that feels? Do you have any idea whatsoever as to how that feels?" I was really annoyed with him.

"No."

"I thought so. So now tell me what you are going to do about it." I snickered.

"Wait, wait. Beckett is your father? How come I didn't know this?" Elizabeth whispered in my ear.

I tilted my head towards her and whispered back. "He's my step-father and you didn't know because you were too busy wallowing in your pride and joy that you couldn't care less about the little girl you frightened. Don't worry though, I forgive you."

Elizabeth's mouth opened as she nodded her head. It all made sense to her now. She understood why I really despised Beckett so much. We both turned to Beckett. It seemed as if he had something to say but all we heard was the puffs of breath that would leak through his lips.

"I'm going to…apologize." Beckett let out.

"Elizabeth, clear this up for me. Did Lord Beckett just apologize?" I was teasing him.

"I'm pretty sure he just did Bryn. This is shocking because I thought Lord Beckett never apologized." Elizabeth said trying not to laugh.

"I know same here." I giggled.

"Be quiet! I'm sorry, Bryn. I didn't know how I was supposed to treat you so I thought that by changing your past it might change the way you looked at me or thought about me. You were never supposed to disappear." Beckett explained.

"Right, because that makes perfect sense. Speaking of the past… hand it over." I didn't believe a word he said.

"Hand what over?" He was playing dumb with me.

"My dagger, LORD."

Beckett's hand went into his pocket and pulled out the dagger that had been pushed to the side of us when we were dueling. I fainted before I could find out what had happened to it. He passed it over to me and I snatched it back. I missed it, realizing my hands were stroking it as if it were a piece of fur. Elizabeth stepped away from me and snickered.

It felt good to have her here with me. I didn't know what she actually did to help with the situation but she sure made me feel a whole lot more secure about what I was saying.

"Honestly LORD, I don't believe you. You are just trying to manipulate me. You want me to believe you so that you could later take something else from me or send me to jail. You are a manipulative arrogant bastard!" I shouted.

"Do NOT call your father that. I would never do such a thing to my daughter. Who put all these ideas into your head? "

Was Lord Beckett actually being sensible?

"Firstly, you are NOT my father. Secondly, you would manipulate anyone. I know this because you have done it to me before. And who put these into my head? I did from everything I've heard and seen about you."

"Alright, step-father, big difference. I only manipulate the people I know I can manipulate. You are hard to. Do you want to know why?" I nodded. "You are exceptionally smart and I know you know that I know that. I can't fool you because you would just wind up shooting back my own faults at me. I never meant to actually ruin anything or bring harm to you. I will shamefully admit because both of you are standing here and I believe you should both hear this; I use people in order for me to succeed in life, I AM an arrogant bastard and I completely deserve every insult you have said to me. I am a ruthless man and I despise pirates. Bryn, I hate the fact that you have fallen in love with that pirate Jack Sparrow."

"CAPTAIN." Elizabeth and I interrupted.

"Captain Sparrow… I know that I can't do anything about it because once you set your mind to something you can do it. I hope that if you ever really decide of actually living the rest of your life with this man that you might actually let me walk you down the aisle."

"What? Y-You want to walk me down the aisle? You really feel that bad for everything you have done to me?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. As your step-father, and now only father I feel as if I have to do something to make up for everything that I have done to you. Elizabeth, I feel terrible for locking you up in that prison cell. It was necessary because I had a warrant for you and I had to do something. I couldn't just leave it alone. I hope you can forgive me."

"I-I…" I didn't know what to say.

"We forgive you, don't we Bryn?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes and L-Lord B-Beckett…Dad. It would be an honour to have you walk me down the aisle." I couldn't believe that I just said it.

I let a smile slip through my lips. I had just agreed to let Lord Cutler Beckett walk me down the aisle. I had just called him Dad. What had gotten into me? I hoped he didn't expect me to hug him or anything because I wasn't going to do it. I reached my hand out but flinched before he noticed anything. I had this strange urge to actually hug him but I knew how weird it would be if I actually did. He was the first one to break our awkward silence.

He stretched his arms out. I walked into the space his arms had. His arms were wrapped around my back. I was shocked. I didn't think he would actually hug me. It wasn't like him at all. Did he honestly feel THAT sorry for what he had done? I lifted my arms up and put them on his back. I hated, absolutely hated, to admit this but…Lord Beckett gave good hugs. Where did he get it from? Surely not from hugging all the men he had manipulated after he felt sorry for what he had done. Elizabeth and I were just special. I didn't understand it. I pulled away from and he smiled. It was the first time I had actually seen him smile. He gazed over at Elizabeth who was more willing to give him a hug than I was.

As she pulled away, she looked at me. She wanted to find James Norrington, the only real person I could think of that might actually know where he was, was Lord Beckett.

"Do you by any chance know where we might find James Norrington?" Elizabeth piped up.

"You mean Commodore James Norrington? You will find him in the centre garden." Beckett explained.

Elizabeth nodded her head and thanked Beckett. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me along with her. I waved to Beckett, and he waved back. I didn't really understand as to why he was being so forgiving. It might have actually been due to all the problems he had caused my mother. He was actually right when he said that he really loved my mother. And since I was just like her it made perfect sense for him to really actually love me.

Elizabeth was on a race to get to James Norrington because she was pulling me so hard that I was tripping over my feet. When we got to the stairs, I wriggled from her grip and ran down myself. I was afraid she would drag me down and I would end up getting hurt. I knew she wanted to find Norrington but I certainly didn't think she wanted him this much. When we reached the end of the stairs she grabbed me again and pulled me towards the center of the garden. Sitting on the other side of the fountain was Commodore James Norrington. His hat was visible over the small fountain he was sitting near. Elizabeth tiptoed around the fountain and stood in front of Norrington's face.

James Norrington looked up at Elizabeth. He wondered what she was doing here. The two of them started talking. Elizabeth was smiling so I guessed that they were getting along. I smiled. Elizabeth finally had someone special in her life or at least I hoped that's what I had hoped they were talking about. I whistled trying to catch Elizabeth's attention. She caught my drift and glanced over at me. I gestured to explain to her that I was going to go back. She nodded. Her hand went up as to say wait to Norrington and rushed over to me. She wrapped her arms around my chest and held me tightly. I laughed and hugged her back. Honestly, I was going to miss her.

"You have to promise that you'll come and visit. Especially with that little child of yours." Elizabeth smiled.

"Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world." I smiled back as I hugged her again.

I was glad to be on good terms with Elizabeth. She was a very sweet woman, a lot more so that I had expected. I smiled and waved as I ran back towards the ship. The run back seemed quicker than the run here. I raced up the ramp and up to the wheel where Jack stood. I rushed into his arms and held him tightly against me. He grinned and held me closer. He looked down at me and I looked up. He tilted my chin up towards his face and pressed his warm lips against mine. This kiss was different than Jack's usual intense kisses. It was gentle and sweet. I found my hands playing with his dreadlocks and beads. I smiled into the kiss as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. We broke apart soon after. I bit my lip and looked down embarrassed.

Jack took my hands and looked deeply into my eyes. He reached into his back pocket. He was fidgeting and let go of my other hand in order to dig deeper into his pocket. He started spinning around in circles searching for something in his pocket. He gazed down on deck at Will, Anamaria and Jayne who were all leaning up against the edge of the ship. It was almost as if they were waiting for something to happen. Jack turned his body completely around and looked at them. His hands went up in the air. He was confused; whatever he was looking for was nowhere to be found.

Will, Anamaria and Jayne all laughed hysterically. They obviously knew exactly what Jack was looking for. Anamaria pointed to his white sash. Jack slapped his head and put his hands together. He then bowed and pulled something out from underneath his sash. As he turned back around to face me he knelt down on one knee. He looked up at me and grinned; the largest grin I had ever seen. He cupped his hands around the item pulled out of his sash and spoke.

"Bryn Knox, ye know I love ye more than anythin'. I would go to the end of the world for ye. Ye make my life so perfect and I could never dream of a better woman. I'm sorry for any pain I have ever caused ye. I always came back in the end 'cause I knew that I didn't want anyone else 'cause I realized something I never thought I would actually figure out. I didn't think I would ever really fall in love. And I certainly didn't think it would be with ye." Jack explained.

His hands were still cupped around this small item. I was getting anxious, I wanted to know what it was but I had to wait. I had an idea of what it was but I wasn't entirely positive.

"Jack, where are you going with this?" I asked, giggling slightly.

"I think ye know." Jack smiled.

He slowly pulled the top half of the item up and it opened. Inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was a gold band with a large diamond on top. There were also smaller diamonds encrusted into the band. It shimmered in the light. I gasped.

"Bryn Knox, will ye marry me?"

* * *

Oh my dear goodness. It's a cliffhanger on the last chapter of the story. Evil? I know. Leave a review and please help me come up with some ideas for a title for the sequel cause I'm really stuck.

-xActDanceWritex


End file.
